


I Think I'm Gonna Marry You

by subtlehysteria



Series: You Are My Home [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: All Hell Breaks Loose, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Sign Language, Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Intimacy, It's about the trust and emotions ya'll, Light Angst, M/M, Mixed Media, Mute Grogu, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), Social Media, The press catch wind of their wedding, Wedding Planning, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria
Summary: Luke comes across the news article completely by accident.He’s on a hot chocolate run, smiling politely at the lady running the cash register when he notices some of the papers and magazines on display. They’re the usual trashy gossip columns that Luke only occasionally indulges in when he was in the mood.However, one title in particular catches his eye.Wedding Of The Year: Long Lost Naberrie Prince Getting Hitched To Mystery Man!Holy shit...Or...Luke and Din get engaged and the press catches wind. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Cara Dune
Series: You Are My Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185716
Comments: 66
Kudos: 182





	1. The Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd see the day I'd get to write a celebrity au and manage to meld it with a wedding fic. Dreams do come true I suppose!
> 
> I've tried to make it that you can read this fic as a stand-alone however I would still recommend reading the first part because who doesn't like a little pining, am I right?
> 
> Alright, without further ado, please enjoy the chaos!

Din proposes on a Sunday morning.

It’s the first week of the new year meaning they’ve had nothing but snow and icy winds and yet by some miraculous twist of fate on Sunday the sun decides to make its first appearance of the year.

Luke’s humming while he puts together Din’s usual morning brew of rooibos tea whilst pouring himself a generous cup of instant coffee. He has a feeling he’s going to need it today as they’ll be hosting their first Sunday supper of the year later which means a house full of tipsy adults, too many conversations going on at once and no doubt endless teasing.

He couldn’t ask for a better way to spend his day.

However, that’s before Din finally comes downstairs. He’d sent Luke ahead, promising he’d be down in a few minutes. Luke was more than prepared to go right back upstairs and wake Din up properly with tea in bed, but he hears the familiar footfalls and smiles to himself.

“We’re running out of milk,” Luke says, squeezing the teabag out and throwing it away. “I might need to pop round to the shop so we have enough for everyone later.”

“Luke?”

Luke looks over his shoulder only to see no one. He frowns. Din clears his throat and Luke looks down, gasping.

Din’s down on one knee, a small blue velvet box in hand.

“Oh my god…”

“Luke Skywalker,” Din says, voice shaking a little but eyes twinkling with determination, “I’ve thought long and hard about how I was going to do this and honestly, nothing felt more natural or right than my favourite time of day: coming downstairs to see you in my pyjamas making tea.”

“I mean I’ve been wearing these long enough that they might as well be mine,” Luke snarks, pinching the faded Din-sized T-shirt he’s wearing.

Din shakes his head in mock-admonishment. “Luke?”

“Right, sorry, continue.”

“As I was saying… this is my favourite time of day. The moment where it’s you and me in our home together just… being. So,” Din opens the box. The ring is simple but elegant, a white platinum band with gold rims. “Luke, _mi amor_ , will you marry me?”

“YES!” Luke screeches, tackling Din in a hug and nearly causing the ring box to go flying in all his excitement.

Din chuckles, holding Luke close where they’re both kneeling on the kitchen tiles.

Luke pulls back only to give Din a firm kiss. Din hums, fingers combing through Luke’s waves of golden hair.

Luke can’t stop smiling when Din helps him slip the ring on. It’s a perfect fit, almost glowing in the bright morning sunshine.

“Can’t believe you beat me to it,” Luke mutters, though he’s still grinning like an idiot.

Din’s eyebrows rise. “You were going to propose too?”

“Yes, in about a week from now when your ring would finally be ready!” Luke laments. Din opens his mouth, no doubt to apologize, so Luke quickly cups Din’s face and leans in so they can rest their foreheads together. “But it’s fine, hon because I love this. I really, really love this.”

Din’s hands wrap around Luke’s wrists, thumb dancing over his pulse. “That’s a relief,” he murmurs, releasing a weak chuckle. “What were you going to do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I was thinking of bringing you Cinnabon in bed and having the box wrapped at the bottom of the bag for you to discover,” Luke says with a shrug.

Din’s lips twitch. “That’s real romantic.”

“Oh, I know,” Luke sighs. “I mean, I can still do it if you want? You can pretend you don’t know.”

“I’ll think about it,” Din chuckles. He presses a kiss to Luke’s temple, whispering, “Thanks for saying yes.”

Luke tucks his face in the crook of Din’s shoulder, holding him close. “Thanks for asking.”

*

Later at dinner, Cara is the first to notice Luke’s ring and immediately cries “PAY UP SUCKERS!”

At Luke and Din’s confused looks, Cara explains, “I bet Din would propose before Luke,” all the while the rest of their friends begins to fork over quite a considerable amount of cash to Cara’s waiting palms.

“You all seriously thought Luke would ask before I did?” Din asks a little hurt at his friend’s lack of confidence in him.

“Don’t rub it in Djarin, I’m just as upset as you,” Fennec grumbles, slapping a fifty-dollar bill in Cara’s hands.

“If it’s any consolation, I bet you’d propose first, just only from next week onwards,” Cobb speaks up.

Din shakes his head, sighing at his family’s antics. “Thanks, Cobb.”

Cobb winks at him, digging out his own fifty to hand over to Cara. “Anytime, bud.”

*

Luke comes across the news article completely by accident.

He’s on a hot chocolate run. The kids are still busy in recess and he and Ahsoka had only realised they were out when Luke was preparing their mugs, so he’d volunteered to quickly pop down to the nearest store and get some for them. He’s smiling politely at the lady running the cash register when he notices some of the papers and magazines on display. They’re the usual trashy gossip columns that Luke only occasionally indulges in when he was in the mood.

However, one title, in particular, catches his eye.

**Wedding Of The Year: Long Lost Naberrie Prince Getting Hitched To Mystery Man!**

Luke grabs the magazine, frantically flicking through the pages to find the article. His blood runs cold when he sees a picture of him and Din outside a café. They’re holding hands, Luke and Din’s engagement rings on full display. Din is wearing his mirrored sunglasses and a huge blanket scarf, thank god, so he’s at least got some anonymity going on for him but anyone who knows Luke will instantly recognize him.

“Cash or card?”

“Huh?” Luke blinks dumbly up at the lady behind the register. “Oh… uh, card. Can you add this first?”

“Sure, hon.”

She scans the magazine, Luke swiping his card. Once the payment’s gone through he tucks the hot chocolate container under his arm, immediately opening the magazine up again and reading while walking.

_For those who may have forgotten, more than one Naberrie heir is living here in Coruscant. Most will easily recognize the name Leia Naberrie, our current Senator who is following in her parents’ prestigious footsteps in the politics game. However, what quite a few don’t seem to know is that she has a twin brother, Luke Naberrie. Luke has managed to melt into the shadows over the last few years under circumstances that are yet to be revealed however a little birdy has informed us that he recently got engaged to his beefy beau who will remain nameless (for now!)_

The magazine pages crinkle in Luke’s shaking hands. He nearly rips it from sheer frustration as he throws the magazine into the passenger seat of his car.

He’s got his phone out and dialling before he’s even switched the engine on. Putting his phone on speaker, he zooms out of his parking spot with more speed than would be considered safe.

“Come on, come on, pick up…”

_“Luke?”_

“Leia, thank god. I don’t know if you’ve seen it.”

 _“I was just about to call you actually.”_ Leia’s voice turns grave. _“Luke, I’m so sorry. I know how much you hate the press.”_

“You hate them too.”

Leia snorts. _“Yes, well, it’s a love-hate relationship. Comes with the job.”_

A car horn blares as Luke slips into midday traffic, heading back towards the school. He’s still got a few minutes before recess is over.

_“Are you driving?!”_

“Hot chocolate run. It’s how I saw the magazine.”

_“Do you think Din’s seen it yet?”_

Luke barks a humourless laugh. “Din doesn’t even have a Twitter account, let alone reads some trashy gossip column.” The light at the stop street turns red, Luke hitting the breaks on his car the same moment the realization hits. “Oh my god. Twitter is a thing.”

 _“Luke…”_ Leia warns, speaking slow and steady. _“Don’t even think about searching yourself on Twitter again. Do you want a repeat of 2006?”_

Luke winces.

 _“Exactly,”_ Leia says. _“We need to be smart about this before mother and father catch wind –”_

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Luke’s phone lights up, informing him he’s getting a call from Darth Vadar. It’s the name of the supervillain from his favourite sci-fi film and became his father’s name on his contacts list out of spite.

Luke growls, hitting his head against his steering wheel. The horn blares. “Dad’s calling.”

_“Oh shit.”_

“I’ve gotta take it otherwise –”

_“I know. If things become crazy you’re more than welcome to come and stay by us, all three of you.”_

“Thanks, Leia. I love you.”

_“Love you too. Chat soon.”_

The light turns green, Luke fumbling with his phone to answer his father’s call while driving. He’s only a minute away from the school now at least.

“Dad, I –”

_“How could you let this happen?”_

“Hello to you too,” Luke mutters darkly.

_“Not only do I have to hear about my own son’s engagement from my secretary but it’s also in the Coruscant Column? Surely a Naberrie story is worth at least the Coruscant Times!”_

“If I had it my way, we’d be in zero columns!” Luke exclaims angrily.

Anakin huffs. _“Well, guess we’re both not getting what we want.”_

“Wouldn’t be a first,” Luke grumbles. He pulls into the school’s parking lot with a few minutes to spare. Luke grabs the hot chocolate and his phone, stuffing the magazine roughly in the cubby hole before locking his car. He keeps his father on speakerphone as he speed walks across the parking lot to the school entrance.

_“So, how are you planning on fixing this?”_

“I’m not!” Luke cries. “I’m going to ignore it until it goes away.”

_“These things don’t just go away, son.”_

“They did when I dropped out of the army!” Luke snarks.

There’s a horrible, cold silence. Luke can hear his father releasing a deep breath before gritting out, _“Can we please not talk about your act of treason. I’m trying to have a real conversation here.”_

Luke barks in harsh laughter. “Treason?! Is that what you’re calling it now?”

_“Luke, please try to be serious for one minute –”_

“I am very serious when I say I don’t give two flying fucks about the army,” Luke spits out.

A woman walking past startles at his tone, giving him the side-eye as she scurries past.

Luke sighs, leaning up against the column of the school’s entrance, out of sight from pedestrians.

“You didn’t even say congratulations,” he murmurs.

There’s another long pause and then a quiet, _“Congratulations.”_

Luke presses down on the end call button hard enough he nearly creates a new crack on his phone screen.

He storms inside the school, passing Ahsoka in the hall.

“Took you long enough!” she jests, reaching for the hot chocolate still tucked under his arm. Her smile immediately drops when she notices him fuming, though. “Hey, what’s going on Skyguy?”

“Oh, nothing,” Luke says airily, “Just my engagement’s been splashed in the Coruscant Column and my father decided to yell at me about it rather than actually, you know, care.”

“Oh no…” Ahsoka whispers. She clasps Luke’s arm, shuffling them a bit so she’s shielding him from the prying eyes of the students and teachers who are starting to flood the hallway in the after-break rush to get back to class.

Tears are stinging hot at the back of Luke’s eyes, threatening to spill over. His hands are shaking, barely able to tuck his phone back into his pocket without dropping it.

“Hey, come here.” Ahsoka tugs Luke into a hug, Luke’s arms wrapping around her thin waist. She’s warm and comforting in her oversized sweater and smells faintly of cinnamon and sunshine.

“I thought I’d finally left it all behind,” Luke murmurs into her neck.

Ahsoka cards her fingers through his hair, the motion soothing. “I know, Little Skyguy. I know.”

Luke pulls back, sniffling while he wipes his tears on his sweater sleeve. “God, this is so unfair. I don’t know what I’m going to tell Din.”

Ahsoka cups his face, wiping away the last of his tears. “Whatever you tell him, I know that he’s going to stand by your side through thick and thin. You’re gonna be okay, you wanna know why?”

Luke shrugs, scrubbing at the last of his tears.

Ahsoka smiles the kind of smile that can only inspire hope in a person. “Because you’re gonna get through this together as a couple.”

Luke’s bottom lip quivers. He tugs Ahsoka in for another hug. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Oh, I know,” Ahsoka teases, giving him a firm squeeze. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up a bit and then we have class.”

Luke groans but allows Ahsoka to lead him towards the bathrooms. He honestly doesn’t know what he did to deserve her.

*

**Trending Topics**  
_1 #LukeNaberrie  
2 #LukeNaberrieWedding  
3 #BeefBeau  
4 #PrinceLuke  
5 #LetsGoGays_

  
_______

**heyitslucie** @luciegoosey  
I’m honestly shocked right now. Not only is my problematic fav back in the limelight he’s gotten himself a GORGEOUS fiancé! #LetsGoGays #PrinceLuke #BeefyBeau

 **wiiiiiiiner69** @brucetwin  
people aren’t seriously celebrating this shit. it’s just two dudes having coffee smh

 **heyitslucie** @luciegoosey  
@wiiiiiiiner69 first off, yes, we are 100% celebrating all forms of love in this house. Second, they’re holding hands and both Luke and his beau have engagement rings on. They’re in love, sorry, I don’t make the rules!

 **robotdotcom** @robbb  
@luciegoosey I’m sorry, I’m a little confused. I’m always here for more queer rep but who the heck is this Luke dude?

 **heyitslucie** @luciegoosey  
@robbb and for those who’ve only seen the pic and haven’t read the article Luke is Leia Naberrie-Solo’s brother (yes our kickass queen Leia). He was super chaotic on Twitter growing up (he’d usually bash queerphobes and misogynists which good for him!) and we loved him to bits because who wouldn’t he’s a ray of sunshine!

 **heyitslucie** @luciegoosey  
But then one day he sort of just… disappeared off the grid? His account was deleted and everything and no one knows what happened to him until now. So yeah, super happy for him that he’s out there living his best life!

 **mistressmayhem** @mischiefmanaged  
Guys I’ve found his new Twitter account! He’s going by Luke Skywalker now @LittleSkyGuy Honestly, I think it suits him better! Still trying to find beefy beau’s account but so far, no luck :/

 **heyitslucie** @luciegoosey  
@mischiefmanaged oh my god you’re a star! Thank you! I’m also trying to hunt down beefy beau but I’m starting to think he might not have an account :(((( But I won’t give up just yet! I’m sure we’ll learn who he is soon enough!

 **mistressmayhem** @mischiefmanaged  
@luciegoosey lol yeah, I see someone called “the boyf” and now “fiancé” mentioned in some of Luke’s older and latest tweets but no actual name or pics. Smart boy… but we’ll get to the bottom of this!

*

Luke’s a fidgeting mess by the time Din gets home.

Grogu is thankfully up in his room doing some or other secret art project that he’s wanting to be a surprise which means Luke’s the first person Din sees when he comes trudging through the front door. He kicks his shoes off, taking the cup of tea Luke’s offering him with a grateful smile and a kiss to the cheek.

“Hey.”

“Hey…” Luke says, wincing because that didn’t sound totally strained and nervous _at all._

Din of course notices Luke’s nervous state, frowning as he asks, “Is everything okay?”

Luke takes Din’s hand, leading him to the couch. They sit down, Luke hugging his knees to his chest while Din grips his mug tightly.

“Mostly,” Luke finally answers.

Din tilts his head in question, immediately knowing that “Mostly” really means “Everything is very much _not_ okay.”

Luke sighs, head thunking against his knees. “We need to talk.”

“Please don’t tell me you want to call off the wedding.”

Luke’s head shoots up to find Din watching him with an anxious furrow to his brow.

“No, no, hon, never!” Luke quickly assures him.

Din releases a relieved sigh. He finally takes a sip of his tea. “Okay, that’s good. You had me worried for a second.”

“However, I do have some bad news and it does have to do with the wedding,” Luke grimaces.

Din places his mug on the coffee table, taking Luke’s hands in his own. His thumb massages Luke’s knuckles, something he always does whenever Luke’s feeling stressed.

“What’s wrong?” he asks quietly.

Luke chews his bottom lip, trying to find the right words to explain the situation they’ve managed to land themselves in.

“So… the news of our engagement may or may not have found its way into the press.”

Din’s expression shutters and Luke sees the moment he puts two and two together. Din always was clever like that.

“Oh no…”

“Oh yes,” Luke groans, nodding. “They got a picture of us from our coffee date on Tuesday. They don’t know who you are yet,” Luke assures him when he feels Din’s body tense up. “They just referred to you as my ‘beefy beau’.”

Din releases a rueful chuckle. “Cara is gonna have a field day when she hears that.”

“Yeah, my dad had a few choice words to say too.”

“He called you?” Din asks, surprise colouring his voice.

“Yep,” Luke says popping the P. “He was rather upset Naberrie news managed to land up in the Coruscant Column when it at least deserves to be in the Times!” Luke makes sure to really lather the sarcasm on thickly. It’s the only way he can make it through this conversation without balling his eyes out again.

A strong arm settles around his shoulders, Din and Luke slotting together like puzzle pieces. Din’s fingers comb through his hair while Luke tucks his head beneath Din’s chin.

“We’re gonna get through this,” Din assures him quietly. “I’ve had to deal with unwanted press attention before with past clients. We should aim to lay low for now while we’re still a hot topic.”

Oh, that’s right. In all his panic, Luke had forgotten that Din would have experience with these sorts of things, being an ex-bodyguard and all. Only now rather than fending off unwanted eyes and attention from some A-list celebrity, _he’s_ the one everyone’s going to be chasing down.

Hopefully, they could keep his anonymity up. Luke can’t imagine how Din would react if people started trying to dig up any dirt on him – not that there would be much, but facts could always be twisted into fiction. And god forbid Grogu got involved as well.

“I really thought I was out,” Luke whispers, barely audible. “I thought I’d escaped all their craziness. But now I’ve gone and put you and Grogu in their line of sight and –”

“Shhh,” Din hushes him, tilting Luke’s head up so they can rest their foreheads against one another. “This isn’t your fault.”

Luke nods even though he doesn’t really believe Din’s words.

“We’ll get through this as a family,” Din says. He presses soft, reassuring kisses into Luke’s hairline, Luke’s eyes fluttering closed as he tries to forget all his worries for a moment.

For just that moment he allows himself to believe that everything was going to be just fine.

Maybe if he thought it enough times it might come true.

*

Everything was very much _not fine_.

Luke highly underestimated how bored and desperate people are for any good drama, which is why not even two days later there’s already a new article up in the Coruscant Column.

**The Disagreement: Luke Naberrie And Father At Odds!**

Luke’s grip on his phone tightens as he scrolls through the article to see grainy pictures of himself shouting into his phone outside of Dagobah Preprimary. Thank the gods the actual name of the school isn’t in any of the pictures or listed in the article itself. However, there are some word-for-word quotes of Luke and Anakin’s argument that has Luke regretting keeping his father on speakerphone.

He’s barely reached the end of the article when his phone lights up with an incoming call.

Luke considers just letting it ring, leave his father hanging, but he knows he’ll only regret it. The last thing he needs is Anakin storming into their home because Luke refused to answer his calls.

“Luke Skywalker speaking, how may I help you today?” Luke answers with a false chipper.

Rather than the snide comments he’s expecting from his father, there’s a burst of soft, tinkling laughter before someone says, _“Luke, darling, it’s your mother.”_

Luke startles, both highly relieved and equally confused. “Mom? Why are you calling from Dad’s phone?”

_“Well I thankfully walked in on him just as he was pressing the dial button and managed to… distract him so I could speak to you instead.”_

Luke smirks. “You locked him in the bathroom again, didn’t you?”

Padmé chuckles lightly, the sound of a fist banging against wood echoing in the background. _“A princess does what she must to keep the peace,”_ she replies lightly. _“Now, in all seriousness darling, I first wanted to say congratulations on the engagement.”_

“Thanks, Mom…” Luke says, smiling softly to himself.

_“And secondly, I’m sorry about your father and the mess he’s gotten you into with this whole son and father war article. He should honestly know better.”_

Luke sighs, flopping back against his pillows, Artoo quickly claiming his favourite sleeping spot curled up on Luke’s chest. He’s lying in bed while Din is downstairs with Grogu busy making breakfast. Luke can smell the scent of cinnamon and French toast wafting from down below, his stomach rumbling impatiently.

“I shouldn’t have been shouting all of that in public, either,” Luke admits guiltily, mumbling, “I’m sort of out of practice with all this stuff.”

 _“Well luckily your Mama is here to save the day,”_ Padmé says. _“Next Friday you and your lovely fiancé will be joining your father and me for dinner. Han and Leia will be with us too, don’t worry.”_

Luke’s jaw clicks shut, argument dying on his tongue. His mother knows him too well.

_“I’ll make sure to have Marie send you all the details a little closer to the time. Just know the dress code is formal and we must all be on our best behaviour.”_

“I’ll ask Din if he’s comfortable with it and get back to you on that.”

_“Good. I love you, darling.”_

“I love you too.”

Luke hangs up the call, chucking his phone at the end of the bed. He scrubs his hands down his face with a groan.

“Well, I know you’re hungry, but it can’t be that bad.”

Luke peeks between his fingers to see Din and Grogu entering through the doorway, Din carrying a tray with plates and cutlery and a pile of French toast just waiting to be smothered in syrup.

He settles down next to Luke, Grogu crawling onto the bed as well.

Luke signs a good morning, Grogu returning it with a bright smile.

Grogu’s turning eight this year. In the two years Luke has known him he’s still stayed a little on the short side though his sweet and charming personality more than makes up for it. Besides, Luke knows how much a good pair of heeled boots can help boost your height if Grogu ever feels he needs it.

“Who were you talking to?” Din asks. He dishes out the French toast, putting on the perfect amount of syrup on each of their portions.

Luke sits up, much to Artoo’s disgruntlement, and digs into his breakfast. He talks around his first slice of French toast as he says, “My mother if you can believe it.”

Din winces. “Ah… What did she have to say?”

“Nothing too bad. She congratulated us and apologized on behalf of my father because we all know he won’t.”

“Of course,” Din nods along. Grogu copies his father, syrup dripping down his chin at the movement. Din chuckles, wiping it away with the paper serviette he brought up for this very reason.

“And she’s invited us to dinner.”

Din freezes. His head slowly creeps around so he can pin Luke with wide, frightened brown eyes.

It is very rare to see anything frighten Din. He doesn’t flinch during horror films, nor does he scare easily. Luke had tried to catch him off guard for an entire week in the hopes of scaring him just once. Din would always just laugh and give Luke a consolatory kiss for his efforts.

Who knew that all it would take to scare him was to tell him he’d have to be having dinner with Luke’s parents?

“Han and Leia will be there,” Luke adds in the hopes of softening the blow.

“And we need to go to this dinner because?”

Luke pulls a face, avoiding Din’s gaze as he mumbles all in one breath, “Because the press overheard my dad and I arguing and now we need to prove that we’re in fact one big happy family for my family’s political career’s sake.”

Din wilts, looking down at his French toast as if it somehow can fix all of this. “Ah…”

“Yeah…”

Grogu waves his hand, grabbing their attention before signing his question.

Luke nibbles on his bottom lip, choosing his words carefully as he answers him. “Yes, they’re technically going to be your grandparents once Din and I are married.”

Grogu lights up, wiggling excitedly as he polishes off his last slice of French toast.

“But you’re going to have to wait just a little bit longer before you get to meet them,” Luke says.

Grogu pouts, crossing his arms with a silent huff.

Luke nods sagely. “I know, it’s not fair. But this dinner is going to be very boring because it’s adults only.”

Grogu’s pout lessens slightly, hands moving in question.

Luke chuckles. “I’ll ask Auntie Cara and Aurora if they’d like to keep you company while we’re away. Sound good?”

The pout completely disappears, Grogu nodding enthusiastically.

Din groans, tipping over so he can lay his head on Luke’s shoulder. “Cara is going to have so much teasing material after this mess is over.”

Luke pats Din’s head, giggling along with Grogu at Din’s lament.

*

Cara and Aurora are more than happy to babysit Grogu for the evening of the fated Naberrie dinner. Padmé’s assistant, Marie, had sent Luke all of the details earlier that week. They’d be meeting at Per Se – a restaurant Din has always seen in town but never actually eaten at mainly because it was the kind of place that could afford to charge a hundred bucks for a dish. The dress code was formal meaning Din went with a full three-piece suit including a waistcoat with a silvery curling design.

He wasn’t too nervous. He’s technically met Luke’s father at least, though he hasn’t been formally introduced to Padmé yet.

Well, there’s a first time for everything.

Cara gives them both a wolf whistle as they come downstairs in their suits.

“You two look lovely,” Aurora says.

“Thank you,” Din replies with a quiet smile.

Luke brushes past him with a huff, trying to tie his tie and failing miserably, his dinner jacket still halfway down his arms.

Din steps in, batting Luke’s hands away so he can tie his tie for him.

“Nervous, Pretty Boy?” Cara asks, lips splitting in a smirk.

“I haven’t had a real dinner with my parents in years,” Luke mutters darkly.

Cara’s smirk instantly drops. “Ah…”

“Exactly,” Luke says with a roll of his eyes.

Cara settles back on the couch, her arm instinctively wrapping around Aurora’s shoulders. “You know it’s not too late to elope like we did.”

Aurora slaps Cara’s bicep lightly but doesn’t rescind Cara’s suggestion.

One Sunday dinner Aurora and Cara had arrived wearing matching wedding rings on chains around their necks and had informed everyone that they had gotten married down at the courthouse the day before. It was obviously a shock but simultaneously not all that surprising. Cara and Aurora weren’t the ones for big flashy displays. Instead, Cara informed Din she’d be taking her first-ever vacation and she and Aurora spent a month travelling around Europe on their honeymoon.

It was certainly well-deserved and long overdue in Din’s opinion.

Luke releases a rueful chuckle, bringing Din back to the present.

“I am starting to consider it,” Luke grumbles miserably. He’s about as excited for this dinner as one would be sitting in their dentist office waiting for a root canal.

Din gently cups his fiancé’s face in his hands. “Hey, look at me.”

Luke looks up at Din. His blue eyes are swimming with too many emotions for Din to decipher though dread is definitely making itself loud and known.

“We’re gonna be just fine,” Din assures him quietly.

Luke nibbles on his bottom lip, looking for a second like he wants to argue, but instead just gives a single nod and a long sigh.

Din hates seeing Luke like his. His usually bright and happy aura has dimmed over the last few days because of this looming dinner. To say Luke’s relationship with his family was complicated was putting it lightly and now he has to somehow tuck all his negative feelings away to have a seemingly lovely time at some high-end overpriced restaurant surrounded by A-listers he was more than happy to never enjoy the company of.

“How about we take the motorbike?” Din suggests, hoping it might brighten Luke’s mood a little.

Luke does perk up slightly at the suggestion. He loves taking rides with Din on his motorbike. Whenever either of them is feeling antsy and in need of distraction, a long ride along the outskirts of town usually helped calm them. Luke had once said that if he shut his eyes, it almost felt like he was flying again.

Din hoped that taking a motorbike ride now before their dinner might help soothe Luke’s frazzled nerves at least for a little while.

“Sounds good,” Luke says, offering the first glimmer of a smile Din’s seen all evening.

Din kisses Luke on his forehead before turning his attention to Grogu who’s sitting in Aurora’s lap with his latest book. Grogu devours novels at lightning speed. Ahsoka, his teacher for the year and a close friend of Luke’s, had remarked that he was well advanced for his year group when it came to his reading and writing skills. It made Din proud that Grogu was doing so well in school. Hopefully, once all these publicity issues were done and over with, he could take him out somewhere as a treat. Maybe they could make a whole day trip out of it even – it might be just the distraction they need from the wedding planning and avoiding the press.

“We won’t be gone too long so you be good for Auntie Cara and Aurora, okay?” Din says to his son, signing while he talks. Grogu nods, though there’s that mischievous twinkle in his eye that just screams he’s going to somehow convince Aurora and Cara to let him eat dessert for dinner.

Din figures he deserves the treat, especially since he can’t come with Luke and Din to the restaurant. Both Luke and Din had agreed that they wanted to try to keep Grogu out of the press as best and for as long as they could. Luke had grown up constantly watching over his shoulder for unwanted eyes. He wasn’t given the freedom to make mistakes that anonymity grants you. If he somehow messed up on even the smallest of tasks it would instantly be splashed in the papers and not only affect himself but his parents as well. To have such a huge weight laid on such fragile shoulders – the shoulders of a child – was unfathomable to Din. Although he has had his fair share of burdens he’s felt obligated to see through…

Another reason not to bring Grogu, Luke had argued, was that he didn’t want him to witness a potential argument between Luke and Anakin. The whole point of this dinner was to be seen and photographed together as a happy, fully functioning family though Luke seemed to be convinced that the complete opposite will end up happening.

Hopefully, for once, he would be wrong.

“We’ll text you when we’re on our way back,” Din tells Cara and Aurora while ushering a still grumbling Luke towards the door.

“Have fun!” Aurora says.

“And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Cara adds.

Din sends her a glare before they disappear down the hallway and out the door.

Luke releases a long-suffering sigh the moment he’s wrapped his arms around Din’s waist, Din kick-starting the engine to life.

“How many kisses would it take to convince you to just drive the whole night?” Luke says into his ear in a last-ditch effort to skip the impending dinner.

Din chuckles, backing them out of the driveway. “You can kiss me all you like, but we’re still going to this dinner.”

Luke huffs, pinching Din’s side in retaliation.

The evening air is cool as they ride into town, the last of the winter chill still clinging steadfastly as the days slowly pass to the start of spring.

They’d decided on a spring wedding at the end of March. Luke had said he always liked the idea of having a ceremony outside, surrounded by newly bloomed flowers and his closest friends. Something they’d both agreed on was keeping the guest list to a minimum. Din had his family who was also his friends, while Luke had Ahsoka, his sister and Han. When Din had hesitantly asked about Luke inviting his parents Luke had gone deadly quiet.

“I honestly don’t know,” he’d finally replied, words barely above a whisper.

Din had quickly dropped the subject after that, especially now with the added stress and expectations due to the press breathing down their necks. He could only pray that tonight would go as smoothly as it needed to for this to work.

All too soon they’re arriving outside the restaurant. Din parks his bike, swinging his leg round and pulling off his helmet. He fluffs his hair a bit, hoping to get rid of any flattened pieces the helmet might have caused.

He’s about to ask Luke if his hair’s okay when he pauses for a moment.

Luke’s sitting leaned up against Din’s bike, purple and gold embroidered shoes tapping together while Luke stares down at the helmet in his hands. His whole body is slumped forward, a puppet with its strings cut cleanly off from any will to move.

Din places his helmet to the side, coming up between Luke’s legs and gently taking the helmet away from him. He guides Luke’s chin up with a finger. Luke’s gaze flickers to the restaurant over Din’s shoulder, his expression fluttering between concern and trepidation.

“Hey, what’s going on up there?” Din whispers, giving Luke’s temple a gentle tap with his thumb.

Luke tears his gaze away from the restaurant. He sighs, head hanging low. He starts to sign rather than talk which is frankly a smart decision considering how they found themselves having to go through with this dinner in the first place.

 _“I have a very bad feeling about all of this,”_ Luke signs, fair brows furrowed with worry. _“I feel… no I **know** I’m going to mess this up somehow. Like I always do.”_

Din captures Luke’s hands in his own. They’re still on the word do, hands palm up and index fingers placed to form the sign for D.

“Baby, look at me.”

Luke grumbles a little but does as Din asks. Din brushes Luke’s bangs back, pressing their foreheads together. Immediately, Luke sags into his touch, releasing a shaky but relaxed breath.

They stay there a moment, breathing each other in until Luke’s calmed down.

“I’m sorry, Din,” Luke murmurs. “It’s just… this is the last thing I want to be doing and I just don’t want to screw it all up.”

“I know,” Din says. He pulls back, cupping Luke’s face so he can run a thumb softly along his cheekbone. “But you won’t. And if you do, I’ll be right here to help clean up the mess.”

Luke chuckles. It’s a small, faint sound but his smile is real all the same. “Have I told you that I love you?”

“Yes, but I can always stand to hear it once more,” Din teases.

Luke pushes off his perch on the motorbike, storing his and Din’s helmets away before taking Din’s hand in his own.

“Let’s get this over with. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get home and drown our sorrows in ice cream.”

Din rolls his eyes. “Loving the optimism, love.”

“I try,” Luke says with a shrug and a wink.

Per Se is your classic five-star restaurant – all dark mahogany flooring and red velvet walls. The table setups are immaculate with starched white tablecloths and shiny silver utensils. The lighting is dimmed low, the candles in the center of the tables providing a warm glow to the room. The restaurant is also packed with A-listers. Just from standing at the entrance waiting for the hostess Din easily clocks at least four of his past clients from when he was still a bodyguard. He wonders if they remember him at all, what all he did to keep them safe and protected, or if he’s just considered another forgettable face in the streams of people they hire and fire on a whim.

Finally, a hostess arrives at the podium, offering them an apologetic smile.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. How may I help you gentleman?”

“It’s alright,” Luke says, “We’re meeting my family. Naberrie?”

The hostess’ eyes light up, jaw dropping as her eyes flicker between the two of them. Din winces. It seems she’s figured out who they are.

“O-of course! If you’ll follow me?”

Luke gives Din’s hand a reassuring squeeze as they follow after the hostess. He makes small talk with her, the hostess congratulating them on their engagement, asking how the wedding planning is going, things like that. Coming up with answers that don’t give too much away while still satisfying the hostess’ curiosity appears to be a breeze for Luke.

It seems riding a bicycle isn’t the only skill one can retain over long periods of time.

All too soon they arrive at a table that is smack bang in the center of the restaurant. It’s round and can easily seat six – perhaps even eight if you were willing to squeeze. Everyone else is already seated, Anakin in his usual all-black attire while Padmé is a vision of silvery chiffon and diamonds. Han’s cleaned up rather well in a navy suit and Leia looks as radiant as always in a white silk slip dress.

“You’re late,” Anakin says in lieu of a hello, checking his diamond crusted watch with a reproachful arch to his brow.

Luke rolls his eyes, bypassing his father to greet his mother with a kiss on the cheek. Upon seeing Din, she stands. Din bows his head in greeting, taking her outstretched hand, prepared for a handshake. He’s taken aback, however, when he’s instead pulled in firmly and given a kiss on either cheek. It’s a standard Italian greeting “il bacetto”, one Din has experienced having worked in Italy for a short stint.

Padmé pulls back, smiling radiantly up at Din. “It’s so lovely to finally meet you, Din.”

“L-likewise, Ma’am.”

Padmé waves Din’s words away with a silk-gloved hand. She’s wearing a stunning diamond bracelet that glitters with each gesture. “No need for formalities. We’re family now, aren’t we?” She sends him a sly wink before settling back in her seat.

Din has heard many wonderful and strange things about Padmé from Luke and somehow, she both meets and highly exceeds his expectations.

Padmé Amidala Naberrie is a princess turned politician. Her family was the last of the long-running royal line in Naboo – a small but thriving and distinguished country. Her parents had decided to step down from their royal birthrights and help their country transition into a democracy instead before moving to Coruscant. The ex-royals, with their unique set of skills and contacts, became well-known and revered politicians. Choosing to follow in her parents’ footsteps, Padmé became one as well. So technically, Luke and Leia were royalty however their titles meant nothing now in the eyes of the citizens of Naboo. But still – royalty is royalty. Anakin knew this and used it to his benefit, taking Padmé’s surname readily once they were married. He’d easily relinquished his poorer background for a fresh start and a boost in the eyes of the Senate and Coruscant’s A-listers. At least, that’s how Luke had explained it.

Anakin stands now, he and Din exchanging a firm handshake while Luke walks around the table to say hello to Leia and Han.

“Mr. Djarin, good to see you again,” Anakin says, smile as hollow as ever.

Din holds back from saying “Likewise.” He doesn’t like to say what he doesn’t mean but he also knows they all need to play nice in order for this to work so he wiggles the truth just a little bit.

“Mr. Naberrie, I’m glad to see you’re well.”

“I am. How long has it been now, two years almost since I last saw you?”

The first and last time Din and Anakin had met was Anakin and Padmé’s twenty-fifth wedding anniversary where Din had to carry off a seemingly drunk Luke before he caused a scene.

“That’s right.”

“Hopefully Luke hasn’t been too much of a handful?” Anakin says as if it’s meant as a joke but it also lands as the insult that it is. Din tenses, hands clenching into fists at his side. He will never tolerate anyone disrespecting his family, no matter if they’re blood relatives or not.

“Luke is honestly one of the greatest people to have ever stepped into my life aside from my son.”

The table goes eerily silent. Din catches Luke’s shocked and pleased awe in the corner of his eye.

Anakin’s smile falters. He looks like he’s about to offer a counter-argument when Luke swoops in, asking Leia and Han how the twins are doing while Din gets himself seated.

Thankfully Leia and Han have taken up the two spots on Anakin’s free side, meaning Luke can sit next to his mother and Din between people he’s familiar and comfortable with already.

Han offers him a supportive smile and a light pat on his shoulder in solidarity. He too once had to blindly make his way through the dense and confusing forest that was the Naberrie family drama.

As soon as they’re seated a waiter appears, asking for their drink orders.

Din sticks to water while Luke gets a glass of Merlot. At Din’s arched brow he whispers, “Just the one, don’t worry.”

“Did you guys come by car?” Leia asks.

Din shakes his head. “We came with the motorbike.”

“You drive a motorbike?” Anakin scoffs.

Padmé clucks her tongue, laying a gentle hand on Anakin’s. “Ani, darling, don’t say that like you didn’t own one yourself when we first met.”

Anikan looks rightfully chastised. Luke’s smile is smug as he sips on his wine. It seems Padmé is one of the few people who can put Anakin in his place and Luke is delighting in seeing his father being the one in trouble rather than the other way around.

Din tries to assuage some of the tension, saying, “I have a car too. I recently traded in my old Chevy for something a little newer.”

“And safer,” Luke coughs into his fist with a cheeky grin.

“It was a hard decision,” Din continues, “I’ve had that car since I was seventeen. Did a whole bunch of work on her to get her up and functioning again.”

“You know engines?” Anakin asks, eyes lighting up.

“He worked at a garage during high school,” Luke boasts, “Peli swears he has the magic touch when it comes to fickle cars.”

Anakin hums, leaning back in his seat. He sips on his scotch, the tense line of his shoulders melting slightly. “Well, now that is interesting.”

“Think you just hit the jackpot,” Han murmurs through the corner of his mouth. “He _loves_ cars.”

Somehow Din and Anakin end up carrying most of the conversation during the starters thanks to the starting point of cars. Han weighs in occasionally, as does Luke, though he seems more than happy to sit back and let others do the talking for once.

Padmé asks the occasional question about Din, asking after Grogu as well as wanting to see the engagement ring Luke bought him. Din offers up his right hand for her to see the ring. It’s a champagne gold band inlaid with crushed black spinel. Leia immediately asks to see it as well, sending Luke an appreciative look at his choice.

Din has never been one for jewellery, except for the watch he occasionally wears. However, he’d grown quickly accustomed to slipping his ring on each morning, the thin metal band providing a sort of comfort throughout the day. Din often found himself spinning his ring around his finger whenever he thought of Luke.

“In a way your rings match,” Leia remarks, bringing Din back to the conversation at hand. “White and black with gold rims.”

“Huh… I didn’t think of that,” Luke says. He holds his hand up, admiring his ring. Din puts his hand up as well, comparing them. Whilst they had their unique qualities, Din’s black spinal being speckled almost like stars while Luke’s white platinum was smooth with a matte finish, they did seem to naturally complement one another.

Luke intertwines his hand with Din’s, giving his ring a quick kiss. “Guess it really was fate, huh?”

Din feels his cheeks burning under his fiancé’s attention and silently prays the restaurant’s lighting is low enough that people won’t notice.

Somehow, they manage to make it all the way to dessert without incident. Luke and Anakin haven’t directly spoken to each other since Din and Luke arrived, but it was probably for the better. Instead, Luke and Leia do some much needed catching up, Leia and Han being kept very busy now that they had a set of twin toddlers. Unlike Luke and Leia, Jacen and Jaina were near-perfect replicas of each other – both with a head of thick brown curls and hazel eyes just like their mother’s though they shared the same cheeky grin as Han. Like Leia and Luke, they got along swimmingly and were always up for causing a bit of mischief about the Naberrie-Solo estate. Threepio certainly had his hands full. At least he’s already experienced one set of Naberrie twins and lived to tell the tale, though Din is sure he didn’t expect he’d have to experience the phenomenon a second time in his lifetime.

“So, I’m dying to know what you’re thinking of doing for the ceremony?” Padmé asks, daintily eating a spoon of ice cream from the most gargantuan ice cream sundae Din’s ever seen. It seems Luke inherited his love for sweets from his mother.

“Something small,” Luke says. “We don’t want it to be a big thing.”

“Wise decision,” Han says, nodding sagely.

Leia gives him a questioning look that warns that if he doesn’t say something she likes in the next ten seconds he’s going to find a dessert spoon protruding where a spoon should never protrude.

“Don’t get me wrong, I loved our wedding,” Han quickly adds. “But something smaller is also a nice idea, a little more intimate. It certainly will save you a couple of bucks.”

Luke chuckles, catching Din’s eye. “We don’t have that big of a guest list, just select friends and family. It shouldn’t be more than twenty altogether.”

Anakin coughs, everyone’s heads whipping to face him.

“I’m sorry, I think I misheard you.”

Luke’s smile instantly drops, eyes hardening. “No, I don’t think you did.”

“Only twenty guests?” Anakin asks as if the notion is impossible.

“At the moment it’s actually only fifteen,” Luke corrects.

“Now that can’t be right,” Anakin says. “What about your uncles and aunts?”

Luke barks a harsh laugh, placing his elbows on the table and leaning dangerously close towards his father. “Oh, do you mean the narcissistic homophobic bigots, no offense mother –”

“None taken, darling,” Padmé replies easily.

“Or do you mean the hard-working farmers you refuse to associate yourself with?” Luke finishes.

Anakin tenses all over, hand clenching his napkin so tightly his knuckles turn white. “I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

Luke slams a hand on the table, Leia and Padmé both jumping at the sound. “You know _exactly_ who I’m talking about.”

“I suggest you watch your tongue, son. That is your family you’re talking about.”

“Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are more family to me than any of those pompous assholes and they’re not even blood-related!” Luke cries.

Nearby tables’ conversations start petering off, more and more eyes turning to their table the louder Luke and Anakin get.

“Oh shit dammit fuck,” Leia mutters, hanging her head in her hands.

Anakin and Luke are both out of their seats at this point, glaring one another down with scarily similar expressions on their faces. Both of their blue eyes have turned ice cold the more their anger mounts.

Din doesn’t know what to do. For the first time in a situation like this, he feels frozen, rooted to his chair, unable to stand let alone try to get a word in edgewise.

In comparison, Padmé is remaining extremely calm and collected, even while her husband and son continue to shout at one another right above her head.

“If you’d just take your head out of that narcissistic ass of yours for one measly minute, you’d realize that all I’m saying is true!” Luke yells.

“And if you weren’t such a self-righteous quitter then maybe you’d be making more than fifty-thousand a year!” Anakin bellows.

Luke scoffs. “It’s always about the money, isn’t it?”

“And so what if it is?!” Anakin argues. “Is it so bad to want to be able to enjoy comfort in life?”

“No, it isn’t,” Luke says. “But not at the cost of millions of lives who either go to war and don’t come back or worse come back battered and bruised for the “good of their nation” and the Senate won’t even give them the light of fucking day to help them get back on their feet!”

“That is a lie!”

“Oh, is it?!” Luke asks with mock confusion. “What about Biggs, father dearest, huh? What about him?”

Anakin’s mouth clamps shut and for the first time, he seems lost for words.

Luke hummed, satisfied that he’d finally one-upped his father. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Are you two done?”

Luke and Anakin both look down to Padmé who is staring at them both with the utmost scorn. The duo immediately shrinks under her gaze. Anakin and Luke both sit back down wordlessly, refusing to meet each other’s or Padmé’s eyes.

Satisfied, Padmé raises her hand, a waiter immediately coming at her call. “Good. Mr. Reddy if you’d organize the bill please?”

“Of course, Madame,” the waiter says. His eyes dart nervously between Anakin and Luke as if afraid they might start up their fight again if he leaves. When he’s sure that they’ll stay put, he takes his leave and brings back the bill in record time.

Han is already helping Leia into her coat by the time Padmé passes the bill off to her husband. Anakin’s face is a neutral mask, hands operating almost on autopilot as he takes out a black platinum credit card.

Din stands silently, Luke as well. He ducks down, kissing his mother on the cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Padmé pats his cheek but says nothing more on the subject. Luke doesn’t even look at his father as he starts for the exit.

Din is about to follow him when Padmé calls for him. “Din, dearest?”

“Y-yes?”

“Take care of my son, won’t you?”

Din’s lips tick in the corner. He offers her a low bow. “Of course. That was always the plan.”

“Good,” Padmé replies. “I look forward to seeing you again.”

“Likewise,” Din says. They both know that he means it.

Giving Leia and Han a quick nod, Din starts after Luke. Thankfully he hasn’t stormed off into the night. Instead, Din finds him already with his helmet on, sulking on Din’s motorbike. He silently offers Din’s helmet to him as he approaches. Din slips it on, settling down on the bike.

Luke’s arms wrap around his waist tightly, forehead resting between Din’s shoulder blades.

“I don’t wanna go home just yet,” Luke murmurs into Din’s jacket.

Din considers his request a moment, an idea forming.

“Okay. I think I know a place.”

He kickstarts the engine, the two of them zooming off into the night.

*

Barbosa Bay is a small public beach that has seen better days. Due to there being a pier with rides and fast-food trucks aplenty a few kilometers down, it’s become near abandoned by the general public which means it’s the perfect place to go to not be disturbed.

Luke was extremely quiet throughout their ride here, no doubt stewing in his bad mood.

He does release a small, surprised hum upon their arrival, though. Din parks his bike, the only vehicle in the entire parking lot that overlooks the beach. There’s a short wooden pier to walk along to get down to the beach proper and Din guides Luke down it now, hand in hand. They slip their shoes and socks off and roll up their pants before stepping onto the sand.

“It’s been ages since I’ve been to the beach,” Luke remarks quietly. The wind has a chill to it that has Luke’s teeth chattering not five minutes into their walk. He stays glued to Din’s side, Din wrapping an arm around his waist to try and keep him warm.

They walk in silence; the only sounds being crashing waves and their feet crunching on the wet sand. They’ve walked for maybe fifteen minutes or so before Din brings them to a stop.

“This looks like as good a place as any.”

“To do what?” Luke asks, confused.

Din smiles down at him. “To scream.”

One of Luke’s brows raises, quickly joined by its brother. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I am very serious,” Din says. He gives Luke a quick squeeze before stepping back, opening his arms wide. “The floor is yours, maestro.”

“Won’t someone complain?” Luke asks, skepticism colouring his voice.

“No residents for a few kilometers,” Din replies, indicating the wide empty space all around them. Nothing but sand and tar.

Luke shakes his head, releasing a nervous chuckle. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“I’m not making you do anything,” Din assures him. “I just think letting off a little steam after all…” Din waves a hand about in the general direction they came from, “ _that_ will be helpful.”

Luke bites his bottom lip, turning on the spot to see if they really are alone. Once he’s convinced it’s safe enough, he faces the ocean. He shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath in. He holds it for a second. And then he screams.

It’s long and loud and a little pained, fading into the roar of the waves and the whistling of the wind.

Luke holds onto the scream until he’s completely run out of breath. He flops forward a little, a surprised chuckle leaking out of him.

“That was kind of nice,” he admits quietly.

Din crosses his arms, watching his fiancé with a fond smile gracing his lips. “You can do it again if you need to.”

Luke straightens up. His blue eyes are alight, hair floofing thanks to the salt in the air. He sends Din a cheeky grin. “Only if you do it with me.”

Din steps up beside Luke, clasping his hand as they face the ocean and yell out to the void. By the end of this one, Luke’s giggling.

“We’re so weird,” he says between his laughter.

“Nah, we’re just human,” Din says.

He watches Luke, watches how his golden hair turns pale in the moonlight, watches the warmth return his bright blue eyes and his first real smile for the whole evening grace his lips. He is bright and brilliant and radiant. He’s the man Din loves. The man he can’t wait to marry, with all his ups and downs.

As Luke tugs on Din’s hand, chuckling while pulling him towards the water only to splash him, Din can’t help but smile and think, _There you are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [Din's engagement ring](https://www.brides.com/thmb/RWz3walUk4HjuDEpjuXgUoVTgwI=/1200x0/filters:no_upscale\(\):max_bytes\(150000\):strip_icc\(\):format\(webp\)/il_fullxfull.2127083831_po9y_1800x1800-2778309991424dc09d35b62c045fd3b8.jpg) and here is [Luke's](https://www.brides.com/thmb/da-JfUIGwgeDQH-CNAye-AMmRG0=/1200x0/filters:no_upscale\(\):max_bytes\(150000\):strip_icc\(\):format\(webp\)/__opt__aboutcom__coeus__resources__content_migration__brides__public__brides-services__production__2017__12__13__5a3172e45511b04fe230f0b7_Milla20Square20with20Rims20Band2C20starts20at20243702C20Bario20Neal-02caebe3b3234ceea64c37c0edfbbb51.jpg)


	2. Planning Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ahsoka Tano:** _On a scale of 1 – 10 how stressed is he right now?_
> 
>  **Din Djarin:** _He’s at the standing on his head stage_
> 
>  **Ahsoka Tano:** _Shit…_

_**Trouble In Paradise: DinLuke’s Unsuccessful Dinner Date!** By Sandi Jenson_

_Anyone who is finely attuned to the latest gossip will know that a certain Naberrie Prince has recently become engaged to a beefy beau we now know to be Din Djarin. Luke Naberrie, or Skywalker as he now seems to be going by, was spotted entering the renowned restaurant Per Se on Friday evening with his fiancé for a family dinner following a rather intense phone call with his father Senator Anakin Naberrie. All seemed well at first, or so witnesses say, however as the evening went on it seems the feud between father and son could not be contained! A video was promptly posted on Twitter not twenty minutes after Skywalker and Djarin (or DinLuke as their ever-growing fandom on Twitter has so fondly named them) stormed out of the restaurant and my, oh my, were we shocked to the core! Not only did Skywalker insinuate his father cares more about money than people’s welfare but he specifically name-dropped a past air force pilot Biggs Darklighter. Sources say Skywalker and Biggs were a bit of thing back in the day when Skywalker was still a pilot himself. However, following a tragic accident, both Biggs and Skywalker were left unable to rejoin the force. Unfortunately, no one was willing to tell us more of their story but fear not, dear readers, for we will unveil this mystery! Read more…_

  
_______

**heyitslucie** @luciegoosey  
okay I know everyone is getting hung up over the drama from last friday but I just had to share these adorable photos of dinluke someone took before they entered the restaurant!

[image of Luke leaned back on Din’s motorbike, Din between his legs with Luke’s hands gently held in his own]

[image of Luke and Din with their foreheads resting together]

they’re in love your honour!

 **sirpranksalot** @joedoe  
why the fuck is my dash lit up with all this luke naberrie nonsense? thought that dude was dead and gone where he belonged. can’t believe ppl still give two shits about this fruit

 **thenamesluke** @LittleSkyGuy  
@joedoe Sorry to disappoint but I’m alive and well with my fiancé who yes, is a man, and a man I love dearly at that. I suggest you perhaps promptly go jump off a cliff, the air might do you some good. Although stupid, I’ve heard, is rather incurable.

*

Luke’s sulking very loudly where’s sitting on his favourite red couch in the teacher’s lounge, hot chocolate growing colder the longer he scrolls through his Twitter feed.

Not only has his follower count on Twitter reached the millions in less than two weeks (he silently thanks the stars his Instagram account was still on private otherwise that would have been a whole other can of worms) but he’s also having to deal with more loud-mouthed assholes than he ever did back when he was a teenager. Most of their comments he just ignores but he’s still in a bad mood after the disastrous dinner last Friday and so has resorted to roasting people to try and make himself feel better.

Ahsoka leans over his shoulder, reading the latest comment he’s considering responding to and scoffs. “Wow. He’s a piece of work.”

“Tell me about it,” Luke grumbles, typing up his response and sending it out into the hungry void that was the internet. “I don’t know what’s worse, all these people who think they can have a subscription to my life and freely comment whatever the fuck they want or our ship name.”

“Dinluke…” Ahsoka reads then scoffs again, scrubbing a hand through Luke’s mop of hair. “Like you could come up with something better?”

“Skydalorian?” Luke suggests, thinking of Cara’s nickname for Din. Mandalorian or Mando for short. It was an inside joke, a ‘you had to be there’ kind of thing, but the nickname stuck and Cara still pulls it out once in a while just to grate on Din’s nerves.

Ahsoka wrinkles her nose. “Sounds like a car make.”

Luke shrugs. “Anything is better than Scoundress.” That was Leia and Han’s ship name much to Han’s amusement and Leia’s disdain. When it first appeared in the papers Luke had lorded it over Leia’s head for weeks.

Ahsoka pulls a face. “Yeah, no, you’re right. Skydalorian it is.”

“Uh, Luke?”

Luke looks up from his phone screen to see one of the fifth-grade teachers approaching them. She’s short and plump with bright green eyes enlarged by her cat-eye glasses.

“Hey, uh…”

“Cheri,” Ahsoka provides.

“Cheri! Hi, Cheri,” Luke says, offering a welcoming smile.

“Hi,” Cheri says, wiggling her fingers in greeting. “I’m sorry to disturb but I just couldn’t help but overhear ya'll's conversation –”

“Oh boy,” Ahsoka murmurs.

“– and just wanted to ask if it’s really true? If you’re a Naberrie?”

Luke’s smile falters. He looks to Ahsoka with panic in his eyes, but she can only offer a helpless shrug. Luke sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yep, I’m a Naberrie.”

“OH, I KNEW IT!” Cheri cheers, clapping her hands with glee. “I thought you looked familiar, but I could never put my finger on it!”

“Ah, well, surprise?” Luke says, trying to dial back his utter lack of interest in this entire conversation. He eyes the rest of the teachers, praying they’re not listening in though he can already see their librarian’s ears perking at the sound of gossip.

“So your father’s really Anakin Naberrie?” Cheri continues, looking rather excited now.

“Yep,” Luke says, popping the P. He eyes the wall clock hanging in the corner kitchen. They’ve only got a minute left until recess is over.

Who knew all it would take for a minute to feel like an eternity was to have some random co-worker ask increasingly disturbing questions about your father.

Luke’s entire body is shaking with unkempt rage by the time the bell finally rings. He leaps to his feet, speed walking out of the teacher’s lounge with Ahsoka hot on his heels.

“My god, the nerve of some people,” Luke grits out. His jaw feels locked with how tightly he’s gritting his teeth.

“Is it just me or did it sound like she has a bit of a crush on your –”

Luke smooshes a finger to Ahsoka’s lips, shutting her up.

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

“Or what?” Ahsoka says, grinning around Luke’s finger.

“Or you’re not coming to the wedding,” Luke warns.

Ahsoka steps back, pretending to zip her lips. “You got it, Little Skyguy.”

They continue walking down the hall and Luke thinks he’s finally going to get a moment of peace when Ahsoka asks rather slyly, “Did you really use my nickname for you as your Twitter handle?”

“I thought it was cool at the time!” Luke groans, hanging his head back while Ahsoka cackles.

*

Din notices he’s gotten a message from an unknown number as he’s walking up the steps to his house that afternoon. Frowning, he thumbs the messages open.

**Unknown Number:** _Hey Din, this is Ahsoka Tano_

 **Unknown Number:** _Just wanted to give you a head’s up that Luke’s a little… angro right now. Blame Twitter and a nosey co-worker from the school_

Din immediately saves the number, typing his response one-handed as he unlocks the door.

**Din Djarin:** _Hi Ms. Tano. Thanks for getting in touch and for the head’s up._

**Ahsoka Tano:** _It’s no problem at all. I’m just worried about him. I’ve never seen him this anxious before._

**Din Djarin:** _I know what you mean. He’s been on edge, and rightly so._

 **Din Djarin:** _He hasn’t had to deal with this kind of media attention in years. It’s sort of like having to play an instrument you only took lessons for as a kid._

**Ahsoka Tano:** _Exactly! I can’t imagine the stress that’s causing_

 **Ahsoka Tano:** _On a scale of 1 – 10 how stressed does he seem right now?_

Din kicks off his shoes as he enters the lounge, dumping his laptop case and jacket on the couch as he looks about the house for any sign of Luke. It’s then he notices the sliding door to the back garden is open.

Din approaches it, peeking out into the garden and there in the center balancing upside down on one hand is Luke. He’s in his yoga clothes aka a tight tank top and leggings, Artoo snoozing in a warm patch of sunlight beside him. Luke doesn’t do yoga often, usually only when he’s really stressed and needs a way to dispel his nervous energy. He sometimes meditates too, though that’s even rarer than the yoga.

Luke must sense Din watching him as he peeks one eye open.

“Hey, love,” Din says.

“Hey,” Luke says, voice even and lacking any hint of what he might be feeling right now.

“Everything…” Din clears his throat. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, well,” Luke changes his weight over to his other hand, a drop of sweat dripping down his nose and onto the grass. “Just a video of my father and I’s little spat is circulating on Twitter plus the homophobes think they can have a say on my life choices as if I actually give a fuck about their opinions.”

Din nods, lips pursed. “Hence the yoga?”

“Hence the yoga.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it,” Din says, stepping back inside.

**Din Djarin:** _He’s at the standing on his head stage_

**Ahsoka Tano:** _Shit… Maybe ask his sister if there’s something that could help? Maybe something they used to do growing up that could get rid of some of the stress?_

That was actually kind of genius. Din says as much, Ahsoka sending a winky face and a dancing girl emoji in reply.

Din’s just started punching in Leia’ number when he notices the new painting on the wall. It’s the one Grogu’s been working on very secretively ever since Din and Luke told him they were getting married.

He reaches up, fingers trailing over the thick splodges of paint decorating the canvas. It’s a picture of him and Luke looking at one another with Grogu between them, smiling up at them. Luke and Din are wearing their engagement rings, a small heart surrounding their intertwined hands. It was still childlike, with overly bright colours and strange anatomy but Din loves it all the more because of that.

The call finally connects, Leia asking if everything is okay.

“I’m alright, but Luke’s feeling pretty stressed out right now.”

Leia sighs. _“Sounds about right. He likes to put on a brave face but… well, you know what he’s like.”_

“Is there anything you two used to do together growing up to sort of let loose, get rid of the stress?”

There’s silence on the other end while Leia thinks. Din can practically hear the smile in her voice when she finally replies, _“I think I have just the thing.”_

*

Han and Din take the kids out on Saturday to allow Luke and Leia some bonding time. They’re set up on a king-sized bed in silk gowns, surrounded by nail polish bottles and junk food while a rom-com plays on the large TV screen mounted to the wall.

They’re doing facials and painting each other’s nails like they used to do growing up whenever the pressure of being a Naberrie started to get to them. Luke had forgotten how soothing it was to paint someone’s nails, just focusing on keeping the paint neat and clean and allowing all his other worries to stay locked away outside the bedroom door.

He’s just finishing off Leia’s left hand, his sister munching greedily on a mars bar when he finally works up the courage to ask her the question he’s been meaning to.

“Leia I need to ask you two very important questions.”

Leia’s eyes remain fixed to the TV screen, watching as Tom Hanks annoys the hell out of Meg Ryan who doesn’t realize the blind date she’s waiting for is in fact him. “Of course, Luke what’s up?”

“Okay,” Luke says. “First... will you give me away at the wedding?”

Leia’s head whips at lightning speed to face him, her eyes bugging out of her head. She gasps then tackles Luke into a hug, not caring that she’s getting her face mask all over his gown.

“Oh my word of course! I’d be honoured!” she shrieks.

Luke laughs, pulling back to beam at his sister. “Okay, great! Second, can I wear white?”

“Absolutely not,” Leia sniffs, turning her attention back to the TV screen.

Luke’s jaw drops. He scrambles for the remote, switching the TV off.

“Hey!” Leia protests, trying to make a grab for the remote.

Luke throws it off the bed and across the room where it lands with a clatter.

“Why can’t I wear white?!” Luke asks.

“White is my thing!”

“It’s MY wedding! You can’t possibly tell me you were going to wear white to a wedding?”

Leia’s mouth clamps shut, her eyes darting to the duvet.

Luke is flabbergasted and honestly feels a little betrayed. “Oh my god you were!”

“Luke –”

“NOPE!” Luke cries, throwing a finger up to stop Leia before she can weasel her way out of this one. “You can sacrifice your need to look like an angel for one day. My _wedding day_ need I remind you!”

Leia pouts, muttering, “I don’t think I look like an angel.”

“Tell that to your three dresses that have literal wings attached to them!”

“Those are for costume parties!”

Luke crosses his arms, arching a judgmental brow even though it’s probably going to cause his facemask to crack. “Uh-huh.”

“What colour is Din wearing?” Leia asks, obviously hoping for a change in subject.

“Grey, of course.”

Leia rolls her eyes. “Of course, yes. And are you going for a suit, or?”

“Well yes but no?” Luke says. “I’ve been talking to mom and she said she’s more than happy to set me up with her dressmaker so I was thinking about going a little out of the box.”

Leia considers him a moment. “Can you afford her?”

“Mom’s paying it’s fine,” Luke says waving her worries away.

“So you’ll take money from Mother but not from Father?”

Luke huffs, blowing a stray piece of his bangs out of his face. “Because Mother actually means it when she’s offering to pay for something for me. The only reason dad wants any hand in paying the bill is to make sure _he_ looks good.”

Leia wilts, knowing he’s right. Leia and Han’s wedding had been nothing short of a gigantic publicity stunt to ensure everyone forgot about Han’s shaded past in smuggling for the good of Leia and their parents’ futures in politics. It had been a beautiful service and the reception was immensely fun but Luke couldn’t help feeling like they were constantly being watched with all the paparazzi that had been invited. He had to be on his best behaviour which meant no more than one glass of champagne and having to play nice with his father in fear of a stray camera or phone capturing an argument and putting Leia’s career and reputation in jeopardy.

“Hey.”

Luke looks up, blinking away the unwanted memories.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Leia says. “In the end, what matters most is you and Din saying those magic words and getting your kiss. Everything else is just fanfare.”

“You’re right,” Luke sighs, offering her a wobbly smile.

“When am I not?” his sister counters, the two of them sharing a knowing grin.

Luke gets up to fetch the remote, putting the movie back on before flopping down on the bed. He makes a grabby motion for Leia’s right hand which is still waiting for its second coat of glittery nail polish. “Let’s get you done and dusted so you can do mine.”

“Which colour are you thinking?”

Luke grins mischievously. “Oh, maybe white?”

He gets kicked in the gut. Still worth it.

*

While Luke and Leia are enjoying their spa day, Han and Din have gone to a nearby park that’s closed off to anyone except the surrounding residents, meaning Din doesn’t have to worry about paps catching a glimpse of him or Grogu. The twins and Grogu got along like a house on fire. All three were equally mischievous meaning they couldn’t be left alone for too long unsupervised, but Han and Din are watching from a bench not too far off underneath a lovely willow tree while the kids play in the sandpit. Grogu is helping Jaina build a sandcastle while Jacen samples some delicious dirt.

“Are you sure it’s okay that he eats that?” Din asks for the third time already since they first arrived.

Han chuckles, waving Din’s worries away. “He’ll be fine. Just don’t tell Leia.”

“Oh, I won’t,” Din assures him.

Even though Han had sworn the park was perfectly safe, Din still eyes the perimeters, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious-looking. So far there’s only been the occasional dog walker and a jogger.

“Relax,” Han says, clapping Din on the shoulder. “I promise, this place is as secure as a penitentiary.”

Din does not like that comparison one bit but doesn’t say anything about it. It was rare for him and Han to be alone together, the two of them usually always with Luke and Leia by their sides to act as buffers. But now that it’s just the two of them, Din can’t help feeling a little awkward and unsure of himself. He may be a good leader, someone who could take charge of a situation and come up with plans on the spot but trying to simply socialize with someone for no other reason than to socialize? Yeah, no. Definitely not Din’s strong suit.

Din casts his mind about, trying to think of a conversation topic that wouldn’t seem too random. He can’t help but think back to their disastrous dinner on Friday. After they’d screamed their lungs out at the beach, Din and Luke had arrived home to find Aurora and Cara conked out on the couch, Grogu sitting between them with a full carton of ice cream all to himself. He’d grinned sheepishly upon their arrival, quickly offering some of his ice cream in the hopes of not getting into trouble. Luke had readily taken up the offer, digging two spoons out of the kitchen drawer while Din woke Aurora and Cara up. Din, Luke and Grogu had spent the rest of the evening watching cartoons and sharing the last of the ice cream. Come the next morning, Luke seemed perfectly fine considering what all had taken place the night before. However, Din did still often find him hunched over his phone, grumbling a few choice words under his breath while typing furiously. He’d decided not to get involved. Everyone dealt with stress differently and it seemed bashing assholes on Twitter was Luke’s preferred method.

Though something Luke had mentioned during his argument with Anakin had been niggling at the back of his mind, a question left unasked mainly because he didn’t want to dredge up the dinner again especially now that Luke seemed to finally be cooling off.

Din eyes Han out of the corner of his eye. He was a dear friend of Luke’s well before he’d started dating Leia and seemed about as well-versed in Luke’s troubled past as Din had become over the course of their relationship. Would he know?

“Whatever you’re wanting to know, you should just ask already,” Han says lightly.

Din stiffens, eyes fixed to the floor in embarrassment. “Sorry. Was I that obvious?”

Han chuckles. “Like a neon sign. Go ahead.”

Din thought carefully on his words, speaking cautiously as he asked, “Luke mentioned a Biggs at dinner.”

Han flinches slightly at the name.

“Is it that bad?” Din asks, the worst already beginning to bloom in his imagination.

Han shakes his head, clucking his tongue. “Not for what you think.”

“Is it okay for you to tell me?” Din asks, not wanting to cross a line. Luke had always respected his boundaries, whether they be physical or mental. He did not wish to return that kindness with broken trust.

“It’s okay,” Han assures him. “It’s been long enough since the incident.”

“What happened?”

“Biggs was a pilot in Luke’s squadron. They were as thick as thieves,” Han says, crossing two fingers together as an example. “They were also a bit of a thing for a while though it wasn’t anything serious. They were back to being friends when their squadron got taken down. You know about the accident?”

Din nods, remembering Luke’s story, how he’d lost his right hand.

“Well, Luke and Biggs were the only ones to survive it though they didn’t come out of it unscathed. Luke lost his hand and Biggs…” Han sighs, hanging his head low. “He lost his legs.” Han cuts a line from halfway up his left thigh to just below the knee on his right. “Poor guy was devastated. So was Luke. Anakin got Luke hooked up with that fancy hand but Biggs… he couldn’t afford shit like that.”

Han’s tone turns bitter, gaze set somewhere far away as he looks out past the playground to somewhere in the past. “And what does the state do? They give Biggs a shiny medal to thank him for his bravery and then they do fuck all when he struggles to find work for himself after he’s discharged.”

Din’s heard the stories. Unemployment rates were higher for army veterans, especially those left disabled, both physically and mentally, from their years of service. Sure, some non-profits helped out as best they could, but the real problem wasn’t with them. The real problem was with the employers who refused to help, who refused to take on “trouble cases” because they don’t want to deal with the aftereffects of the trauma those vets have to live with every day for the rest of their lives.

“Biggs was a good guy,” Han continues, voice softening. “I met him a couple of times after the accident. Luke was putting himself through college, getting his teaching degree while Biggs was barely scraping by. Honestly, if Leia and I had back then what we do now we would have opened our doors to him, without question. But I was off doing, well, _you know what_ and Leia was still working on her Masters and living at home. It’s not a good excuse but there it is.”

Han sighs. Leaning forward he rests his elbows on his thighs, hands clenched tightly in front of him.

“In the end, it became too much for Biggs. He wasn’t getting the help he needed, he was barely surviving day to day so… he did what any desperate person does when they can no longer take the pain of living.”

Din’s breath falters, something deep inside his chest aching in sympathy for a man he’d never get to meet. He’s never lost anyone like that. But he has lost. He knows the pain and the doubt that overtakes you when you lose someone close to you through events that could have been avoided. Growing up, his brain fed him the lie that he was somehow the cause of his parents’ deaths. They died protecting him from a gas explosion in their apartment complex. It was only when Din was older, had taken the time to heal and put his anger behind him, that he was able to pack away his guilt, understanding that his parents’ death wasn’t his fault. It was the people who ran complexes like the one they’d lived in with total disregard towards people’s health and safety just so they can save a couple thousand bucks a year. Greed made people lose their morality, made them think it was okay to sacrifice others so long as they got something out of it. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right, but it would always be a problem. As long as there was something to gain there would always be someone willing to risk anything, even their own humanity, to obtain it.

“Luke was…” Han exhales, lost for words. He leans back on the bench, head tilted up towards the dappled sunlight filtering through the low-hanging branches of the willow tree. “He was distraught after Biggs was gone, I’m not gonna lie. As I said, they were close.” Han crosses his fingers again before letting his hand flop to rest listlessly at his side. “We helped him get through it as best we could. He nearly had to re-do a year cause of everything he was dealing with on top of uni. But he squeaked through and look at him now.” Han tilts his head to look at Din, offering him a sad smile. “He’s doing good. More than good. He’s happy and he’s thriving, and he has you and Grogu. And I honestly couldn’t be happier for him.”

Din’s hands clench where they rest on his thighs, eyes seeking out Grogu. He’s busy helping Jacen climb up the jungle gym so they can go down the slide together. Seeing his son giggle silently as he slips down the slide, helping brush sand out of Jacen’s hair before leading Jaina up so she can take a turn brings some respite from the ache still thumping in his chest.

“Thanks, Han,” Din murmurs. “For trusting me with that.”

“No need to thank me,” Han says, clapping Din on the shoulder. “It’s what family’s for.”

*

**thenamesluke** @LittleSkyGuy  
Thanks @leianaberriesoloofficial for today, really needed this

[image of Leia and Luke’s hands up next to each other, Leia’s nails painted with silver glitter and Luke’s a bright yellow]

 **leianaberriesolo** @leianaberriesoloofficial  
@LittleSkyGuy anything for you xxx

*

Din feels a little ridiculous entering the suit shop with his gigantic entourage. It was just supposed to be Cara and Grogu on this excursion with him but somehow word got out and absolutely _everyone_ demanded they tag along so they can offer their unwanted but apparently extremely important input.

If Din had his way, he’d just use one of the many suits he already owns but Luke was apparently getting something custom made so Din wanted to surprise him on the day as well.

The Silver Hangar was Din’s go-to when it came to having his suits tailored. He was well acquainted with the head tailor and owner by now, a Mr. Wadekar. He was a Punjabi man in his late seventies who you would never see in anything less than an immaculate three-piece suit, handkerchief and pocket watch and all. He was rather old fashioned in that he was the utmost gentleman however he was also progressive. Mr. Wadekar’s doors were open to anyone wishing to buy a suit, whether they be men, women or somewhere between or outside the gender binary. It was what drew Din to him in the first place and is one of the reasons he wanted Mr. Wadekar’s help in picking his wedding suit. That and the man truly had impeccable taste.

Din enters the store, a small bell chiming as the door opens to announce their arrival. The store has an industrial feel to it, with steel light fixtures, dark wooden countertops and red brick walls. There are two other patrons inside perusing the suits on display including a teenaged girl with an undercut eyeing an old-fashioned blue powder suit, no doubt for an upcoming school dance, and an elderly gentleman trying to decide between two very similar looking pageboy caps.

The gentle quiet of the store is quickly burst the moment Din’s family enters behind him, all of them chattering loudly, trying to speak over one another to be heard as they usually do. Din approaches the front desk with Grogu on his hip, the rest of his family crowding around him. The secretary looks up, eyes bulging when she sees the size of the group.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid there must be a mistake. I only have one booking for this time slot?”

“No mistake,” Din sighs. “I’m Mr. Djarin and this is my peanut gallery.”

“Party,” Boba corrects, jabbing Din none so playfully in the ribs.

“Party,” Din corrects on a grumble.

The secretary hums, eyeing them skeptically with her lips pursed as she clicks away on her computer.

“Right. Well, Mr. Wadekar is waiting for you straight through there.”

“Thank you,” Din replies, leading his group through the store towards the back where the fitting rooms are, rubbing at his aching ribs.

Mr. Wadekar beams upon seeing Din then quickly becomes taken aback when the rest of Din’s group follow him through.

“Mr. Djarin,” he says, surprise colouring his voice, “I thought it would only be you and one other?”

“So did I,” Did mumbles.

“Then I suppose we’ll need more glasses.” Mr. Wadekar gestures to the server who is standing with a tray holding only two glasses of complimentary champagne.

“That’s not necessary,” Din tries to insist but Fennec shuts him up with a carefully placed heel stomped directly on his toes.

“Oh, it very much is,” she says, taking the first glass offered.

Everyone makes themselves comfortable on every available couch and seat in the fitting room while Din is walked through some of the pre-selected suits matching the description he’d given Mr. Wadekar prior to his appointment. He was going for his usual grey but hoping to find something just a little bit different, less business owner and more... well, husband material.

He catches Grogu’s eye from where he’s sitting in Cara’s lap. He’s keeping himself occupied with his silver ball rolling between his fingers. Din also made sure to pack in his colouring book in case he got bored. It was so strange to think that just the other day Grogu was three years old and here he is already in grade two.

Kids really do grow up fast.

“Will you be needing a suit for your son as well?”

Din startles, meeting Mr. Wadekar’s interested gaze.

“Oh... uh, yes actually we might.”

“Lovely! Let’s get you sorted first and then we can perhaps try to find something for him that matches?”

“Sounds good.”

Over the next hour, Din tries on a range of silver and grey suits, and of course, his friends don’t hold back on their very strong opinions. Fennec and Koska seem to be having a “who can diss Din more” competition. Sometimes Cobb’s helpful but mostly he’s just laying on flirty jibes. At least Boba and Greef actually seem to be trying to offer real criticism on the different choices. Cara remains oddly quiet, Din having to read her minute facial expressions to tell whether she likes the suit or not.

They’re reaching the end of the rack and still haven’t found anything suitable when Cara suddenly stands. She’s still got Grogu in her arms as she approaches a rack that was hidden in the corner.

“What about this?” she asks.

Mr. Wadekar squints at what she’s holding up, eyes widening. “Oh! That was a cancelled order. It’s sort of just been sitting there, unfortunately.”

“Din try this on,” Cara demands.

Din frowns, coming up alongside her. It’s the exact opposite of what Din was looking for. Deep midnight black silk with extensive golden detailing on the jacket and – is that a cape?

“Cara, I don’t know –”

“Mando, trust me,” Cara says. She pushes the suit into his hands. “Try it on.”

Din shakes his head but doesn’t argue, turning on his heel and heading for the dressing room. When Cara was set on something there was no changing her mind.

He was worried that since it was someone else’s order that it wouldn’t fit however the jacket isn’t too snug, it fits in his shoulders and his arms aren’t restricted. The pants are also the perfect length. The cape is a little confusing at first. It starts tucked asymmetrically into the inside of the jacket, falling over the opposite shoulder and draping down to his heels. The gold detailing flares out on the front of the jacket and ends wrapped around his shoulders, looking like feathered wings. It’s striking without being too over the top. Din slips on the black loafers Mr. Wadekar had offered him to complete the look before heading for the door.

“Alright, I’m coming out,” he warns before he steps out from behind the curtain and stands up on the small platform once again. He awaits the jeers and the snotty frowns his friends have been giving the whole afternoon however the room is eerily silent.

Everyone is staring at him like he’s grown a pair of wings or something. With how the material over his shoulder flutters about him while he moves, he might as well have.

Din shifts awkwardly on the spot, eyes darting to each of his friends. Cara has a smug look of satisfaction on her face while Grogu’s jaw is dropped.

“Well?” Din asks, giving a small twirl.

Still utter silence.

He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t all talk at once,” he snarks.

Peli is the first to pipe up, saying with stunned awe, “Din you look incredible. Like... I ain’t into the whole fashion thing but even I can tell this is great.”

Din softens a little, looking down at the suit. The golden details wink back up at him. “Really?”

“You’re gonna knock his socks right off,” Cobb says next. “You just...” he makes a chef’s kiss motion, “Wow.”

Everyone else nods in agreement.

“I mean, I’m not into dudes, and for good reason,” Fennec pipes up, “but even my lesbian ass can admit you look hot.”

Din’s blushing now under everyone’s attention.

Cara still looks incredibly smug where she’s sitting laid back with her ankles crossed. Grogu slides off of her lap, running up to Din. He circles him, fingers lightly trialling over his cape and reaching for the golden details on his jacket. Din kneels, signing while speaking.

“What do you think, bud? Do you think Luke will like it?”

Grogu tears his eyes away from the golden stitching, blinking up at his father with those big brown eyes that had captured Din’s heart over four years ago now – eyes that reflected a loneliness and hope that he’d always held in his own growing up. Grogu nods enthusiastically now, grinning so wide his eyes become thin lines of warm brown.

Din smiles back, hoisting Grogu up into his arms.

“Well then, I think we’ve found the one,” he says, turning to Mr. Wadekar. “I’m sorry I know this is deviating from what I said I wanted –”

Mr. Wadekar waves his hands, stopping Din’s apology. “No, your friends are right. This really was made for you.”

Din’s blush deepens. “Thank you... Would we be able to go with the grey for my son? No jacket, just nice pants and a waistcoat?”

“Of course! Let me show you our tots collection.”

Din looks back over his shoulder to Cara, mouthing a _Thank you._

Cara’s smirk softens. She offers him a wink and a silent _You’re welcome_ in return.

*

Luke is starting to regret letting his mother help him design his suit.

He loves Padmé with all his heart and has always appreciated her input, plus she’s quite a well-known style icon amongst Coruscant’s A-listers. Her opinions on fashion are often considered the _only_ opinion.

But it’s rather difficult when her and Luke’s ideas keep clashing.

Luke’s well acquainted with his mother’s designer, Akari. They’d often have conversations about shoes whenever his mother was having a dress fitting while Luke and Leia were growing up. So of course, she’s used to Luke and Padmé butting heads and is currently sharing amused and tired looks with Leia who’s simply sitting in to watch the drama unfold. She even brought a packet of popcorn to munch on obnoxiously in the background.

Luke was first just thinking of a normal suit with something simple added, like a cape, however, his mother had quickly shot that down.

“You’re having a spring wedding, capes are more suited for winter.”

“What about an extension from the pants, a suggestion of a skirt?” Akari asks, sketching something quickly.

Padmé’s eyes light up. “Oh, yes!”

Luke opens his mouth, about to say that while it looks lovely he has a feeling he’ll only trip over it while walking down the aisle which is the last thing anyone wants on their wedding. However, Padmé’s already sold on the idea, her and Akari’s heads bent over her sketchbook as she keeps adding more details under Padmé’s guidance.

Luke blows a frustrated raspberry, looking to Leia for backup.

The two had managed to learn at a very young age already how to communicate solely through their eyes and expressions alone. So of course he’s sending her a _Some help would be appreciated_ glare.

Leia throws a piece of popcorn into the air, catching it cleanly between her teeth and crunching down on it hard. She grins.

_Your wedding, your battle._

Luke groans, scrubbing his hands down his face as he tries to muster the remaining smidge of patience he has.

“Mom?”

Padmé either doesn’t hear him or is choosing to ignore him, her and Akari still whispering away between themselves.

Luke takes a deep breath, bellowing out, “Mom!”

Padmé freezes, turning a shocked look Luke’s way. Luke seldom raises his voice at his mother, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“The design is lovely,” he says, calming down a bit now that he has his mother’s attention, “but I don’t think it’s me.”

Padmé looks down at the highly detailed design she’s managed to create in the last few minutes. It’s a white suit with extensions coming off the hips to create a long train of lace and chiffon. It’s something Padmé could pull off no problem. Even Leia could manage it. But Luke feels like it would be more of a costume than the suit he wants to marry the love of his life in.

Padmé purses her lips, eyes boring into Luke. Luke tilts his chin up, holding his ground.

Padmé looks to Leia who simply offers another shrug. She sighs, bowing her head a moment before saying, “Perhaps you’re right...”

“I like the idea of a kind of train or suggestion of a veil,” Luke continues, feeling a little more sure of himself now. “But what if we attached it to the shoulders so I don’t risk tripping over it?”

Akari brightens, turning over to a clean page in her sketchbook.

“Like this?” she asks, turning the page to Luke and Padmé.

Luke nods, already falling in love with this new design.

Padmé releases a small gasp, hand clutching her chest. “Oh, that is lovely.”

“I know you were thinking of white,” Akari continues, “but I think this might be more striking in black. What do you think?”

Luke’s eyes shoot to Leia. She’s grinning like the cat who got the cream.

Luke rolls his eyes at her. He couldn’t deny he did look striking in all black. It made his lighter features pop. However, he didn’t wear it often, mostly not to resemble his father who often went for all-black for the exact same reasons.

“Would we be able to soften the black somehow?” Luke asks. “I don’t want to carry a bouquet, but I’d still like to incorporate flowers as part of the suit, maybe?”

Akari beams, quickly adding to her sketch. “How about this?”

Luke’s heart flutters at the design. He can feel Padmé giving his hand a light, reaffirming squeeze. So she must definitely like it.

“It’s perfect,” he whispers. He can feel Leia’s eyes on him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Luke claps his hands, finally starting to feel more comfortable in speaking his mind. “Now, let’s talk shoes!”

*

_**SPOT THE STAR!** by Xadia Cherard_

_Seems this week has been rather busy for our husbands to be! Luke Skywalker was spotted outside the Naberrie-Solo Estate welcoming none other than world-renowned designer Akari Suzuki along with his mother Princess Padmé Amidala Naberrie and sister Senator Leia Naberrie-Solo. Suzuki is known for her out of the box designs that have wowed even the most high-class designers. It makes us wonder if Luke will be forgoing a suit for something a little more on the wild side!_

_Meanwhile, beefy beau Din Djarin was seen exiting The Silver Hangar with a large group of friends on the same day. Shop patrons stated they were a loud and rambunctious bunch who didn’t hold back on their opinions of their friend’s choices in suits. Mr. Wadekar, owner of The Silver Hangar and a well-established suit maker for well over fifty years, refused to give away any details, stating, “Mr. Djarin is happy with his choice. That’s all that’s important.” Read more…_

_______

**thebod** @milothethird  
If Din fucking Djarin was a real man he’d be getting married to one of those hot chicks in his little posse rather than some wannabe prince with daddy issues

 **fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@milothethird Hate to burst your bubble Milo but Din is a loyal, kind and loving person which makes him more of a man than you’ll ever be. Who he marries plays no part in his gender expression and identity. Get your facts straight or get the fuck off my friend’s back.

 **shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@fennecshand dayum girl you on fire today

 **fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@caradunetrooper I know

*

Things seemed a little too quiet when they spend their Sunday morning talking to the florist Leia had recommended them. Luke was constantly looking over his shoulder while they walked the short distance from their parked car to the shop and once inside his eyes kept darting to the entrance as if he expected a pack of bloodthirsty paps to come storming through the door at any minute demanding photos.

“Hey, no one’s following us,” Din whispers into Luke’s ear, squeezing his waist.

Luke sighs, tearing his gaze away from the entrance. “Sorry, sorry. I just… god, I haven’t felt this paranoid to go out since I was a teenager.”

Din kisses Luke’s temple, Luke humming at the soft gesture. His eyes land on something and he gasps. His paranoia seems momentarily forgotten as he leads Din towards some flowers near the back of the store. Din quickly clocks Grogu’s whereabouts, spotting him near a display of aquatic flowers, before following along with Luke to whichever flowers caught his eye.

It was a gathering of white flowers that looked like stars, stalks with gatherings of small flower buds curving daintily down to the floor. Luke gently brushes his fingers along the petals with awe.

“These are beautiful.”

Din reads the label and smiles softly to himself. “Stephanotis. They mean good luck.”

Luke blinks up at him in surprise. “You know flower meanings?”

“Some,” Din shrugs. “It was an interest of my father’s. He liked gardening.”

“I remember you saying,” Luke says, no doubt thinking of Din’s extensive flower garden back at the house.

“So, how’s the search going?” the shop keeper asks, approaching them. “Find anything you like?”

“I’m really rather fond of these,” Luke says, indicating the stephanotis flowers.

“Oh, that’s a lovely choice! Very good for a wedding. Would you like to add another flower perhaps with more colour just as an embellishment?”

Luke cups his chin in thought, eyes darting about the store.

It’s then that Grogu comes up to Din and tugs on his shirt to get his attention. He points towards a flower display close to where the aquatic section was. Din’s eyes land on the flowers his son is pointing out and immediately he knows that those are the ones.

“How about these?” he asks, walking them over to the display to get a closer look.

The label informs them they are Muscari flowers or better known as grape hyacinths. They’re small petite flowers that look like upside-down bunches of grapes. And they’re the exact same shade of blue as Luke’s eyes.

Luke must realize the significance as he squeezes Din’s arm, hooking his chin over Din’s shoulder.

“I like them,” he whispers.

“Me too,” Din says. He turns to the shop keeper, saying, “We’d like to include these in the arrangements please.”

The shopkeep takes note of the flower and guides them back to the checkout counter where they iron out some of the finer details.

Once that’s done, Luke, Din and Grogu make their exit, walking a few blocks down to a small but elegant bakery. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafts through the air as they enter the store. Sweet treats ranging from brownies and cookies to delicately-made patisseries are up for show in the window by the counter and on cake stands around the store.

Luke and Grogu find a table near the large floor-to-ceiling window overlooking a park across the street while Din talks to the lady behind the counter, informing her they’re here for their cake tasting appointment.

Grogu wiggles excitedly in his chair as plate upon plate is laid out before them, each presenting a different flavoured slice of cake with icing ranging from buttercream to marsh mellow depending on the cake flavour.

They work their way through the slices methodically, Din savouring the flavours and taking note of which Luke reacts to the most. Grogu’s energy only seems to boost with each bite of cake he samples. Din eyes him warily, worrying about the inevitable sugar rush they’re going to have to deal with after this over.

Luke must have read his mind as he suggests, “Why don’t we go for a walk at the park after this?”. He scrapes his plate clean of any speck of icing. Luke, like Grogu, was a little bit of a sugar addict, and he was polishing off nearly all of the sample slices on his own, Din only managing to get a few bites in to actually sample the flavours.

Grogu brightens at the suggestion, nodding along. He’s licking his fork clean of marshmallow icing.

Din gives in easily, unable to deny his son and his fiancé. But first, they needed to decide on a flavour. When Din says as much, Luke groans, eyeing darting between all the empty plates between them. “They’re all so good, I don’t know how I’m gonna decide!”

Din offers up the last piece of red velvet cake for Luke to try. “I quite like this one.”

Luke grins, leaning across the table to take the bite offered to him. He chews thoughtfully, tongue peeking out to swipe at any remaining frosting on his lips. His eyes practically sparkle when he says, “Oh, yes, that’s the best one out of the whole bunch!”

“You’re sure?” Din asks. “Cause I’m really fine with whatever you prefer.”

“No, I really like that one!” Luke insists. He smacks his lips, humming to himself. “I don’t think I’ve ever had cream cheese icing before but that’s got me sold. I’m pleasantly surprised.”

Din chuckles, sitting back in his seat. “Guess we’ve found our lucky winner then.”

Grogu is disappointed to leave so soon, not-so-subtly eyeing the artful displays of patisseries on their way out, but he quickly cheers up when they make their way to the park. He runs ahead to some of the flower beds that have begun blossoming now that Spring has officially arrived, Luke and Din following behind at a more sedate pace.

It was strange to think that they’d be married in less than a month, surreal even. Growing up in the Nevarro Orphanage, Din had quickly learned to stop daydreaming about his future family. He didn’t like the idea of finding a new family only to lose them too. Losing his parents was hard enough. But what if something happened to his partner, to his children? That was partially what drew him to bodyguard work. Long gruelling hours of protecting someone you don’t even know. Hours of work that meant no time for a personal life, let alone a family. But then he met Cara and Boba and Fennec. He made friends and soon found himself a family he didn’t even know he’d desperately wanted – a family he had not _allowed_ himself to want.

And look at him now. Walking hand-in-hand with his beautiful, enchanting, dorky fiancé while watching their son giddily chase after a butterfly. He honestly couldn’t be happier. He would do anything for these two, protect them no matter what. Which is why when he spots a photographer hiding behind a tree, lens aimed straight at them, he immediately goes into protective mode.

He speaks quietly to Luke, remaining calm despite the apprehension that spikes low in his stomach. “There’s a pap at our nine o’clock.” Luke stiffens, his head about to turn to look but Din stops him, turning the movement into a cheek caress so as not to give themselves away. “We’re gonna get Grogu and then we’re gonna cross the street just ahead there,” Din explains, easily slipping into bodyguard mode. “We should be able to lose him in the crowd.”

Luke hums his assent, the two of them walking further down the path to reach Grogu. Din calmly calls him over and picks his son up in a piggyback ride. Grogu must sense his parents’ worry as he sends Luke a questioning look. Luke signs that they’ll be fine, they just need to cross the street. That seems to calm Grogu enough. His arms tighten slightly around Din’s neck, but he otherwise keeps calm as they quickly cross the road and step into the bustling midday foot traffic on the opposite pavement.

Din takes Luke’s hand, weaving them through the crowd expertly at a slightly sped-up pace. At the last second, he drags them into an alleyway, all three of them ducking behind a large dumpster bin. In Din’s hurry to hide them, Luke ends up with his back to the dumpster, Din caging him in. Luke’s about to say something but Din puts a finger to his lips. Luke clamps his mouth shut just as someone comes running past the alleyway entrance.

“Did you see which way they went?”

“I think they might have cut across here,” another voice adds. So there were two of them.

“Wait, I think I see them!” the first voice says. Din listens to the sound of retreating footsteps and only when he can no longer hear them does he release a heavy sigh. He didn’t even realise he’d been holding his breath.

He’s already plotting out their escape route when there’s a soft giggle. Din looks down to see Luke biting back his laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Din asks, surprised.

Luke is trying to smother his laughter but is failing miserably. “It’s nothing just – this actually reminds me of a fantasy I used to have when I was younger.”

“Hiding behind a smelly dumpster to avoid some paps?”

“No,” Luke intones, placing his hands lightly on Din’s chest. “Being pinned up against a wall by a handsome knight in shining armour.”

Din looks down at his outfit for the day. He’s got a faded T-shirt on with a worn-out flannel rolled up to his elbows. He arches a brow at Luke. “Ain’t nothing shiny about this.”

Luke clicks his tongue. “Let a man dream.”

Din rolls his eyes, standing up. He offers a hand up to Luke who takes it, brushing off some of the dirt from his pants.

“You still alright back there, buddy?” Din asks, looking over his shoulder at his son.

Grogu raises a thumbs up where Din can see it, indicating he’s okay.

“Alright,” Din says. He adjusts his grip on Grogu, taking Luke’s hand once again as he leads them back towards the pavement. “Let’s get out of here before they circle back.”

Luke stops them though just before they can enter back into the foot traffic. “Hey Din?”

“Hm?” Din tilts his head down only for Luke to go up on his tiptoes and give Din a quick peck on the mouth.

“What was that for?” Din asks, a little dazed.

“For being my knight in worn-out flannel,” Luke teases, grinning up at him while fluttering his eyelashes.

Din knocks his shoulder with Luke’s, shaking his head in mock admonishment as he guides them back to the car. “Anything for you, Prince Skywalker.”

“Ohhh, I like the sound of that!”

“Don’t get used to it,” Din grumbles.

Luke winks up at Din with a cheeky grin. “Hmm, we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, sorry about that little bit of angst in the middle there everyone. I hope it wasn't too preachy, but I wanted to bring a sense of realness to this world and the after-effects of war and how messy politics can be so... yeah.
> 
> Fluff and humour coming up next! (And also some dancing!)


	3. Planning Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “People are starting to dig into your past on Twitter,” Luke spits out.
> 
> “Oh… Is there anything we can do about it?”
> 
> “There is but I don’t know if you’re gonna like it.”
> 
> “What is it?”
> 
> “We do an interview,” Luke says. “Clear the air on our terms.”
> 
> “Won’t the interviewer just try to twist it?” Din asks, familiar with Coruscant’s special brand of so-called journalism.
> 
> “Not if it’s someone who we trust.”
> 
> Din huffs. “A trust-worthy interviewer? Is that even a thing here?”
> 
> “There’s exactly one and he just so happens to be an old friend of mine.”
> 
> “Who?”
> 
> “Lando Calrissian,” Luke reveals.

_**SPOT THE STAR!** by Xadia Cherard_

_Our favourite husbands to be were spotted sampling cake flavours at Madame De Fonsi's on Sunday morning with what appears to be their son! No sources are willing to come forward about this mysterious child who our dear DinLuke have tried to hide from us nor have we been able to find out more about Skywalker’s beefy beau Mr. Din Djarin. If anyone’s willing to spill the beans you can contact us at Read More…_

  
_______

**heyitslucie** @luciegoosey  
Ya’ll my dinluke crops are watered, I can’t

[image of Din feeding Luke a slice of cake as seen through a shop window]

[image of Din and Luke walking hand in hand at a park, a small child just ahead of them]

They’re just too cute and they have a son!!! I’m getting overwhelmed by the adorableness of all three of them together!

 **mistressmayhem** @mischiefmanaged  
@luciegoosey I just saw those pics and was about to share them myself! I still haven’t been able to find anything about beefy beau though. He has 0 social media accounts. It’s almost like he doesn’t exist :/ does anyone else maybe know something about him?

 **lionnness** @serenajustcan  
@mischiefmanaged oh my word I recognize his tattoos! I thought the name sounded familiar! He went to nationals for mixed martial arts at like 15. He was a big deal at our dojo, considered the best student even though we had some seriously impressive black belts at the time. Even they struggled to win against him!

 **mistressmayhem** @mischiefmanaged  
@serenajustcan oh my god that’s amazing! Such a small world. What’s he like???

 **lionnness** @serenajustcan  
@mischiefmanaged well I was few years older than him, as in freshman in college when he first joined so we weren’t in the same circles. He was pretty quiet though he did have a temper on him. As he got older he mellowed out though and like I said, super skilled at anything he put his mind too.

 **lionnness** @serenajustcan  
@mischiefmanaged I’m literally at the dojo now so I can send this pic

[image of a newspaper clipping framed on a wall. It shows a seventeen-year-old boy with a head of dark curls holding a large trophy, geometric tattoos on his arms peeking out of his gee sleeves]

He was our dojo master Kuill’s last mentee before he passed away. Din really did him proud. Apparently, he went into bodyguard work when he was old enough, but I can’t say for sure… He was also kinda secretive about where he was from and stuff. He spoke Spanish pretty fluently to a boy in his class. I also never saw his parents come to any comps. He’d always go home alone which is kinda sad actually now that I think about it

 **mistressmayhem** @mischiefmanaged  
@serenajustcan oh my god that is so sad! I wonder if they didn’t support him or something :( But thanks for the story, this is honestly the most informative stuff I’ve heard about him since he started showing up in the papers!

 **wreathofflowers** @itsyagirlpersephone  
@mischiefmanaged @serenajustcan hope ya’ll don’t mind me joining on this thread but I think serena was right about the bodyguard job! I also thought Din looked familiar but couldn’t put my finger on it until I scrolled back to this red carpet picture from like five years ago I was using as a dress reference and he’s there in the background look!

[image of a red carpet event with a woman posing in a champagne dress with Din a little ways behind her. He’s dressed sharply in a black tux and speaking to a comms link in his ear]

And might I just say he be looking _fine_ in that suit! Luke’s one lucky guy!

 **mistressmayhem** @mischiefmanaged  
@itsyagirlpersephone Oh my god it is him! @luciegoosey you need to see this!

 **heyitslucie** @luciegoosey  
!!! just when I thought my day could not get any better!

*

Luke glares at the Twitter thread, shaking his head the further down he reads. Why do people care so deeply about knowing every single detail about a person who they’ve never even met? Honestly, boundaries are non-existent these days no thanks to the internet.

Still seething, Luke punches in Leia’s number, knee jiggling while he waits for her to pick up. Artoo must have noticed his foul mood as he hops on the kitchen island, butting his head against Luke’s arm with a plaintive meow. Luke scratches his cat between his ears, Artoo’s purrs providing a small balm to his frazzled nerves.

Just when Luke thinks the call won’t go through, Leia picks up. There’s a lot of noise going on in the background and she’s breathing heavily as if she’s walking.

_“Luke, you’ve gotta make this quick I’m needed in a meeting in five minutes.”_

Luke silently curses the senate under his breath. His words trip over each other as he tries to fit all the necessary information in one breath. “Okay long story short, we need to stop the rumour mill before it digs too deep into Din’s past. I don’t want his personal information plastered around the internet without his consent. It should at least be in his words.”

_“It’s gotten that bad?”_

“It’s on the verge of bad. I want to nip it in the bud.”

Leia places a hand over the receiver for a moment, talking to someone before turning back to her conversation with Luke. _“Understandable. So what are you thinking?”_

“Maybe we could do an interview with someone we trust?” Luke says, fingers tapping a nervous rhythm on the countertop. Suddenly an idea hits and Luke swears he can see a light bulb shining over his head. “What about Lando?”

Leia hums in agreement. _“That could work. Would Din be up for it though?”_

“That’s what I’m still not sure about,” Luka mutters. It’s just then that the door opens, Din coming home from work.

“I gotta go. I’ll keep you in the loop.”

_“Alright. Chat soon.”_

Luke ends the call, placing his phone face-down on the counter as Din walks into the kitchen.

“Hey, love,” he says, kissing Luke on the cheek before he settles down in the barstool beside him. Artoo almost instantly abandons Luke for Din’s attention, Din laughing quietly to himself at Luke’s pout.

“I feel utterly betrayed right now,” Luke mutters.

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re still my favourite,” Din says as he tickles Artoo’s chin.

Luke’s pout melts a little, though his conversation with Leia is still fresh in his mind. Grogu is thankfully at a play date with Winta so Luke and Din have the house to themselves and don’t have to worry about any interruptions. It’s the perfect time to bring up the topic gnawing on Luke’s conscious, not that it makes it any easier to bring up.

Din tucks a stray strand of hair behind Luke’s ear, trying to meet his gaze which is currently glaring pointedly at the marble countertop.

“Everything okay?”

Luke hangs his head low, hands scrubbing through his hair and no doubt messing it up spectacularly. He flips his hair back, meeting Din’s worried gaze. There really was no easy way to say this so Luke decides to just bite the bullet and get it over with.

“People are starting to dig into your past on Twitter,” Luke spits out.

Din’s expression shutters, hand freezing where it was idly stroking Artoo.

“Oh…”

Luke swallows thickly, his throat suddenly feeling parched. “Yeah…”

“Is there anything we can do about it?”

“There is but I don’t know if you’re gonna like it.”

“What is it?”

“We do an interview,” Luke says. “Clear the air on our terms.”

“Won’t the interviewer just try to twist it?” Din asks, familiar with Coruscant’s special brand of so-called journalism.

“Not if it’s someone who we trust.”

Din huffs. “A trust-worthy interviewer? Is that even a thing here?”

“There’s exactly one and he just so happens to be an old friend of mine.”

“Who?”

“Lando Calrissian,” Luke reveals.

Din frowns. “I don’t know him.”

“Hon, I love you, but you don’t know about most people.”

“I literally work with nothing but A-listers,” Din counters.

“Oh, trust me, the irony has not gone ignored,” Luke teases. Din looks like he’s about to argue but Luke speaks over him before the conversation can derail. “Lando’s reliable. We can trust him not to twist his questions or pry somewhere we don’t want him too. We can work with him to come up with a script that satisfies people’s nosiness but still maintains some modicum of privacy at least.”

Din nods along, fingers absent-mindedly pinching the tip of his moustache. “Okay. Will it be for a magazine or?”

Luke winces. Din’s fingers pause, thick brow arching in question. “Luke?”

“He kind of runs his own TV show?”

Din’s already shaking his head. “No.”

“Hon –”

Din stands up, pacing frantically as he talks. “The whole point of a bodyguard is that no one knows who they are. We are supposed to remain in the shadows. I go out there and people will start connecting the dots –”

“They’ve already done that!” Luke argues.

Din freezes. “What?”

Luke grabs his phone, unlocking it and scrolling to the beginning of the Twitter thread he’d read through before passing the phone over to Din.

He watches as Din’s eyes dart across the screen, mouth silently reading out the words. He knows the moment it hits, the moment Din realises he’s right, that people are going too far, digging too far back.

“I don’t want to let their speculations start becoming ‘facts’,” Luke says, using air quotes. “I know how quickly things like this can turn ugly and the last thing I want is your reputation ruined.”

Din releases a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose while he gives this a proper think. After what feels like hours of silence, he finally looks up again, resignation in his eyes.

“Alright. We’ll do the segment with Lando.”

Luke claps his hands together in a prayer motion, relief flooding him. “Thank you, I promise you won’t regret it –”

“But after that no more Twitter.”

“What?!”

“Until the wedding’s over you’re not allowed to look at Twitter anymore,” Din says. “That’s my offer. Take it or leave it.”

Luke swears under his breath. Obviously, his first instinct is to refuse but at the same time, he understands that Din is only trying to help. They’re less than a month away from their wedding and all of these stupid gossip columns and Twitter threads have been distracting Luke. Worrying about what others think is only adding unnecessary stress to the already stressful task of planning a wedding especially with the press constantly breathing down their necks.

“Okay,” Luke says, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Once the interview with Lando is over and we’re sure that the speculations are gone, I’ll delete the Twitter app off my phone.”

“And I’m going to change your password so you can’t access it on the computer,” Din adds, looking at Luke pointedly.

Luke groans, slumping forward to lay his head on the counter but still nodding his consent. “Fine, yes. I keep forgetting this stuff was all part of your job description.”

“There’s a reason I don’t have my own Twitter account,” Din says, grinning slightly. “I’ve seen the chaos it can cause in the wrong hands.”

Luke gasps in mock-horror, standing from his seat to poke Din in the chest playfully. “Are you saying I’d cause a raucous if left unsupervised?”

Din wraps a strong arm around Luke’s waist, pulling him close so they’re flush against one another.

“You certainly can cause chaos when you put your mind to it,” Din murmurs. He combs back Luke’s wayward bangs, fingers trailing down to cup his cheek. Luke leans into his touch, pressing a kiss to his palm.

He grins up at Din, arms draping over his shoulders. Their bodies are pressed against one another from head to toe. Luke can feel Din’s heart stutter in his chest.

“Hmm… But you knew what you were signing up for when you asked me to marry you.”

“A happy life with the man I love?” Din suggests, pressing feather-light kisses along Luke’s jawline and down his neck.

Luke moans. His fingers trail up into Din’s hair, tugging gently at the mess of curls and Din continues to layer kisses all along his neck. His hands creep up the back of Luke’s shirt, fingers playing along the protruding bones of his spine like piano keys.

Luke shivers, Din finally swallowing his moans with a long-awaited kiss.

Din walks Luke backwards, hands reaching for the bottom of his thighs and easily picking him up to place him on the kitchen counter. Luke’s legs instinctively wrap around Din’s, pulling him close with no intention of letting him go.

Kissing and sucking at Luke’s neck, Din begins murmuring soft praises against his sensitive skin.

_“No puedo esperare hasta que seas mio.”_

Luke whimpers, fingers tightening their grip in Din’s hair. He’s always had a weakness for when Din talks to him in Spanish.

Luke’s just started unbuttoning Din’s shirt when they hear a knock at the door.

Din pulls back reluctantly, Luke sighing. “That’ll be Omera with Grogu.”

Din sizes Luke up. He’s flushed cherry blossom pink all over, lips swollen from their kissing. A few red marks are already beginning to bloom where his shirt collar starts.

“We’ll continue this later,” Din whispers, giving Luke one final quick peck before he leaves the comfort of Luke’s embrace to go open the door.

Luke groans, head falling back against the cupboard doors. Din was going to be the death of him.

Unbidden, Din’s words come floating back to him.

_A happy life with the man I love._

He can’t help the giddy grin it brings about.

*

Lando is more than happy to help them out by having them on his show. In the week leading up to their interview, they work together through a zoom call to come up with prepared questions and answers so Din won’t feel put on the spot. Lando seems like a genuine person who means well and only has their best interests at heart. It makes Din wonder why he’d have a reality talk show in the first place.

“He’s got the charisma for it,” Luke answers once their call is done, shutting his laptop. “Plus, he actually cares about the truth being out there rather than just passing along the first snippet of gossip that’s sent his way.”

Din figures if Luke trusts Lando this much then they’ll be okay. That doesn’t lessen any of the nerves he’s feeling while sitting in the dressing room the evening of their interview. Lando’s show is recorded live with a real studio audience which is only slightly frightening to Din. Thankfully, Din could at least choose his own suit to wear though he still has to sit through makeup and hair and be given a mic pack.

Luke doesn’t seem phased as a makeup artist brushes powder over his face to get rid of any shiny spots, no doubt used to the process having grown up in a political family that always had to look their best.

They’re holding hands underneath the dressing table, Luke giving him reassuring squeezes whenever he feels Din tensing up.

Luke looks lovely as ever in a light blue button-down that matches his eyes and form-fitting grey checkered chinos. He’s got on his usual pair of strange yet stylish shoes, wearing a pair of oxfords that are cast in a cool silvery gold.

Din’s got his only good pair of dress shoes on along with a muted grey suit jacket and pants and a white button-down with the first two buttons undone. It’s casual but still fancy enough for the show.

Once they’re deemed camera-worthy they’re led backstage by a woman wearing a headset and carrying a very important-looking clipboard. They’re just being given the rundown of how their segment will go when someone calls out a cheerful “Luke!”

Luke swivels around and immediately brightens. “Lando!”

A man with dark skin and a neatly trimmed afro approaches them. He’s decked out in a light beige suit that’s covered in colourful flowery embellishments on the pockets and lapels of the jacket. He’s also wearing a cape of all things with more flowers on the shoulders and a hot pink silk lining. Lando’s grinning a mile wide as he hugs Luke. He pulls back, giving Luke a quick look up and down.

“Stylish as always,” he praises, pointing to Luke’s feet, “Love the shoes.”

Luke’s ginning a mild a wide, a slight blush decorating his cheeks as he gestures to Lando’s impressive cape. “Says you. Look at this. Is it new?”

“Just bought it yesterday and I was so in love I just had to wear it,” Lando insists. “You know I have a weakness for capes.”

“That I do!” Luke says, chuckling lightly before he gestures to Din. “Lando, this is Din, my fiancé.”

“My, my, he’s even more handsome in person!” Lando remarks.

Din stammers at the compliment, Luke laughing as Lando brings Din in for a friendly hug.

“Lovely to finally meet you, Din. This one won’t shut up about you,” Lando says, talking conspiratorially behind his hand like that will somehow stop Luke from overhearing him.

“Well, I don’t blame him,” Din says, matching Luke’s gaze. “I could probably talk for hours about him too if anyone ever let me.”

Luke flushes that lovely shade of pink Din just adores and for a moment, despite all the people around them and the mounting anxiety about going on live television, Din desperately wants to kiss him. Lando looks between the two of them, smirking at Luke’s reaction.

“Oh, this is going to be fun!”

A stagehand appears at Lando’s side, whispering into his ear.

Lando claps his hands. “Right! We’re starting in five. See you two on the other side!” With a swish of his cape, Lando is gone, disappearing to wherever he usually enters from.

Din peeks out from the wings onto the stage. It’s a fairly simple set up, a comfortable looking chair no doubt where the host will be sitting along with a long plum purple couch for the guests. Thankfully they’re the only ones for the opening segment so Din won’t have to worry about interacting with anyone else. It’ll just be him, Luke, Lando and a crowd of strangers watching his every move.

As if sensing his mounting dread Luke steps between Din and his view of the stage.

“Hey, look at me.”

Din tears his gaze away from the stage. Someone’s started a countdown.

“We’re gonna be just fine,” Luke assures him, whispering so only Din can hear him. He cups Din’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones. “And if you don’t know where to look just look at me.”

“But the cameras –”

“Nope, don’t worry about them, they don’t exist,” Luke says, “Just look at me. We’re just having a conversation with a friend and it’s answers to questions you already know.”

Din ignores the countdown, blocks out the applause of the crowd as Lando makes his entrance, and chooses to solely focus on Luke. Luke’s eyes are wide and blue and filled with nothing but genuine concern for his fiancé.

Din slowly nods, fingers wrapping around Luke’s wrist. Luke’s pulse flutters beneath his fingers in its familiar calming tune.

“Okay.”

“Good,” Luke whispers. He drops his hands from Din’s face, intertwining their fingers. They face the stage where Lando’s busy telling a few jokes to get the crowd warmed up.

“Now, guys, gals and nonbinary pals, our first guests for the evening are a couple who’s managed to steal everyone’s hearts this spring.”

The crowd goes wild, already knowing who Lando’s referring too.

“So give a warm round of applause for Luke Skywalker and Din Djarin!”

Lando swoops his arm back, gesturing to where Din and Luke are standing backstage. Luke steps out first, guiding Din across the stage in long, easy strides. Din blinks back against the bright stage lights, the roar of the crowd overwhelmingly loud.

Luke and Lando share another hug, this time perfectly placed for the cameras. Lando then offers his hand to Din, Din taking it in a gentle grasp and giving it a friendly shake, offering what he hopes looks like enough of a smile.

Luke takes Din’s hand once more, leading him to the couch. Lando plops down in his chair with a flourish, Luke and Din making themselves comfortable. Din’s back is ramrod straight, his entire body tensed and ready to run at the first sign of trouble.

Luke squeezes his hand, capturing his eyes with his own. He signs quickly with one hand, _Keep your eyes on me._

Din nods, rolling his shoulders back to try to get rid of some of the tension knotting there.

The crowd’s applause finally settles down, Lando bringing out a set of cue cards from his pocket.

“Right! So, Luke and Din, it’s wonderful having you both here.”

“We’re happy to be here, Lando,” Luke says, Din, giving a stiff nod.

“So, obviously, anyone who reads the news knows that you two crazy kids are getting hitched soon.”

The crowd cheers, Luke chuckling good-naturedly. He waits for the applause to start petering out before responding, “That’s right. We’re really excited about the wedding!”

“I’m sure you are!” Lando says. He takes a quick look at his cards. “How did you two meet, anyhow? I’m sure everyone is dying to know.”

“Well…” Luke says, giving a sheepish smile. “I’ve been working as a kindergarten teacher for the last, oh, four years now? And so imagine my surprise when I see this handsome man enter my class with the most adorable kid on his hip.”

The audience lets out an “Awwwww!” Luke’s cheeks turning rosy.

Din lifts their intertwined hands, kissing the back of Luke’s hand. “You took my breath away that first time we met,” he admits.

Luke blinks in shock. That wasn’t part of the script, but Din couldn’t help it. Luke deserved to know that he’s always been a bright light in Din’s life from the moment they met.

Lando smiles, amused at Luke’s shock. He eyes the two of them before getting the conversation back on track. “And you’ve been together now for how long?”

“Two years,” Din says when he realises Luke is still too shocked to talk. “Give or take.”

“And who asked who out first?” Lando asks. He leans forward in his chair in interest.

Din can feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on them, but he keeps his gaze firmly set on Luke. “We sort of both confessed at the same time.”

Luke clears his throat, finally tuning back into the conversation. “R-right. I honestly thought I had no chance.”

Din chuckles nervously. “And I was a little slow on the uptake.”

“But we got there eventually,” Luke finishes for him, offering him a wink and a smile.

Another round of “Awwwws” from the audience.

Lando grins. “And how did your family take it, Luke?”

Luke shrugs. “My sister knew I had a crush well before I could even admit it to myself. Mom and Dad are happy I’m happy.”

Quick, simple, easy. No drama.

“And you Din?” Lando asks, directing his questioning gaze to him.

Din’s lips quirk in the corners. “My family can be rather protective but Luke honestly fit right in. It sort of felt like he’d always been there by my side.”

Luke’s blush deepens and he kisses Din gently on the cheek. “I’d never want to be anywhere else, anyway.”

The crowd erupts in applause, going wild at the show of affection.

Lando raises his hands, calling for quiet. “Right, we’re running out of time, so I’ll quickly address some of the rumours that have been circling.”

A hush befalls the entire studio and Din swears he sees the audience shift as one to sit forward in their seats in anticipation.

“Din.”

Din tears his gaze from the audience, meeting Lando’s eyes.

“A few people have been speculating about who you really are and what your background is. Would you care to shed some light on that?”

Din hesitates. He can feel Luke stiffen at his side at his prolonged silence. He can’t answer for Din, not for this. It has to come from Din’s own mouth otherwise it won’t be considered the truth. He’d sat with Luke, picking his words carefully to spin his tale into something for the masses to latch onto and hold close to their hearts. But he found those words tasted stale now, insincere and unfaithful to the memories of his parents and those who have played an important role in his life up until now.

He releases a shaky breath, centering himself. And then he speaks.

“My parents were from Aq Vetina and moved here to Coruscant in search of a better life for me. They loved me and cared for me until their very last breaths and when they passed away, I thought it all fell to me now to walk the rest of my journey alone. But I soon realised I didn’t have to be alone. So many people have touched my life and helped me over the years, from the people who ran the orphanage I grew up in, to my dojo master.”

Luke’s grip on Din’s hand tightens as Din ducks his head, memories of his parents washing over him. His Mama’s sweet singing voice, the smell of fresh dirt that clung to his father’s skin like perfume. It’s these memories that give him the strength to continue.

“My parents… they were taken from me by people who thought money was worth more than their residents’ safety. And while I wasn’t ever adopted, I did find a family again. Not by blood, but by choice. I love them fiercely and they love me, and it was thanks to the courage that love provided that I adopted my son and welcomed him into my life. It’s with that same love that I’ve welcome Luke.”

Din catches Luke’s gaze, those clear, wide blue eyes remaining solely on him as he says, “If my parents were still here, I know they’d be proud of me. Of the man I’ve become and the person I’ve chosen to share the rest of my life with.”

Luke’s bottom lip is quivering, and Din can see he’s trying so hard to fight back his tears.

Din reaches up, wiping away the tears threatening to spill down Luke’s cheeks. With his free hand, he signs, just for them, _“I love you. Now and forever.”_

Luke releases a wet chuckle, tackling Din in a hug.

The crowd goes ballistic, cheers and applause erupting around them. However, the crowd’s applause fades into the distance. The only sound Din can hear is Luke’s heartbeat matching his own as they hold one another. He pulls back, resting his forehead against Luke’s.

“I love you,” he whispers underneath the noise of the crowd.

Luke grips Din’s wrists like they’re his lifeline, whispering back, “I love you too. Now and forever.”

*

_**Star-Crossed Lovers: Heartbreaking Origin Story of Mystery Man Din Djarin** by Johnathan Reeves_

_**True Love Wins Out: How Two Broken People Helped Heal One Another** by Annie Stoker_

_**DinLuke Wins The Day: The Real Story Behind Everyone’s New Favourite Couple** by Xadia Redentie _

_______

**heyitslucie** @luciegoosey  
Ya’ll I can’t. I’m dead. They’re literally the definition of true love. You can’t change my mind #dinluke #dinlukenation #loveislove

 **subtlehysteria** @subtlehysteria  
I don’t know if any other ASL users noticed but Din actually signed something to Luke right near the end of their interview. It literally translates to “I love you. Now and forever” so do with that info what you will :)

 **heyitslucie** @luciegoosey  
@subtlehysteria I AM CRYING I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY OH MY GOD THAT’S THE SWEETEST FUCKING THING I’VE EVER HEARD

 **subtlehysteria** @subtlehysteria  
@luciegoosey I’ve noticed in some of the other candid pics of them that Luke also uses ASL sometimes, especially when they’re talking to Din’s son. It really makes me happy to know that their kiddo is being loved and cherished and his needs are being met without restrictions. So yeah, DinLuke’s got my vote as best couple in the history of romance

 **shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@LittleSkyGuy hey Pretty Boy apparently you’re the epitome of romance. Congrats I suppose.

 **fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@caradunetrooper no use tweeting him, Din’s locked his account up until the wedding’s over

 **shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@fennecshand damn. his bigot bashing was pretty amusing to read

 **fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@caradunetrooper that’s literally all I do on here

 **shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@fennecshand I know but your material’s starting to run a little cold

 **fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@caradunetrooper rude

 **shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@fennecshand I speak only the truth *shrug*

 **fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@caradunetrooper twenty bucks says Luke’ll crack and use Twitter before the wedding

 **shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@fennecshand oh fuck yes! You’re on! There’s no way Din’s letting him access his account

 **fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@caradunetrooper we’ll see. May the best lesbian win

*

“Luke, _mi amor_ , what the hell are you doing?”

Din had come downstairs in search of his laptop which Luke had borrowed and promised to return well over an hour ago, only to find Luke rearranging their lounge furniture. The coffee table had been shoved to the side; the carpet half-rolled up while Luke remains frozen from where he’d just started to push the couch back against the kitchen island.

Luke casually lays across the couch, looking up at Din with feigned innocence.

“Oh, uh, nothing it’s just –”

Din cocks his hip, crossing his arms, waiting to see what Luke was going to come up with to explain this.

“Just?”

Luke avoids Din’s eyes, a finger twirling around a strand of blonde hair as he murmurs, “I got sucked down a YouTube rabbit hole of couple’s first dances and I wanted to try some moves out.”

That… is not what Din had been expecting though now the rearranging of their furniture makes a little more sense at least.

“Well, then, I guess I better help,” Din replies with a shrug.

Luke perks up, embarrassment forgotten as Din helps him shove the couch the rest of the way. They roll up the carpet, Din hefting it over his shoulder to go dump it in the dining area while Luke sets up Din’s stolen laptop on the TV cabinet.

With the couch and coffee table out of the way, they’ve actually got a decently-sized square of wooden floor to work with.

Din places his hands on his hips, watching as Luke scrolls through some of the videos he’d been watching. He’s got his bottom lip between his teeth, humming under his breath as he tries to find one video in particular.

“I’d kind of forgotten that the first dance was a thing,” Din admits sheepishly as he approaches Luke.

“I mean, same,” Luke says with a chuckle, “until it came up in my suggestions and well,” he gestures to the laptop in a _there we have it_ motion.

“What kind of dance were you thinking of doing?” Din asks.

Luke hums in contemplation. “Well, I don’t want it to be this big choreographed dance routine. Just something simple we can both do and not feel silly while doing it, I guess?”

Luke knew Din wasn’t big on making a spectacle of himself. Compared to Grogu and Luke who are both natural social butterflies, Din was more of a wallflower, content to watch rather than be at the center of attention. But that wasn’t really avoidable when it came to a couple’s first dance together at their wedding.

“I could teach you how to waltz?” Luke proposes.

Din blinks, taken aback. “You know how to waltz?”

Luke shrugs, scuffing his socked foot on the floor. “Had to learn for certain events our parents would drag us too. Often times Leia and I had to do some schmoozing on behalf of our parents and one way to do that is to dance with the people who needed schmoozing.”

That just doesn’t sit right with Din. He shakes his head, lips pursed. “No, I don’t want our first dance to remind you of stuff like that.”

Luke huffs but doesn’t seem put-out about not doing the waltz. If anything, he seems a little relieved. Still, his voice is dripping with sarcasm as he asks, “Then what would you suggest, dearest?”

Striding over to the laptop, Din gently pushes Luke aside so he can have access. Typing what he’s looking for in the search bar he scrolls through some of the videos and clicks one at random to show Luke an example.

Luke bends down, watching over Din’s shoulder as the couple on the screen begin to dance. It’s to some pop song Din should probably know the name of but doesn’t, remixed to include more Latin dance rhythms produced by congo drums.

The couple starts apart but once the music begins, they slot their bodies together like puzzle pieces, legs intertwined and chests flush against each other. The male dancer takes the lead, the two moving together in a box shape, mixing cha-cha like steps with spins and interactions between them. Their bodies roll against one another in sensual motions, hips shaking, hands gliding freely wherever they choose.

Din sneaks a peek at Luke to find him bug-eyed and slack-jawed.

Din can’t help the amused chuckle that escapes his lips. He’d also been a little shocked when he first watched a bachata dance, especially the sensual variant. People often considered it a “sexy” dance with how close the dance partners have to be, however it doesn’t have to be danced solely with sex in mind. It was intimate but did not need to be romantically charged for the dancers to create something beautiful. It was a unique way to connect with someone on a sensual and emotional level, a way of saying “I trust you” without having to speak the words. You really did get up close and personal with your partner, bodies becoming one to move in easy waves, energy free-flowing back and forth between one another.

The video comes to an end, Din pausing it before a new video can start.

Luke straightens up, eyes still wide in shock as he stammers. “Y-you want to do that… with me?”

Din shrugs, standing as well. “I think it could fun. More fun than a waltz at least.”

Luke sputters, proclaiming sarcastically while gesturing wildly to the paused video. “Uh, yeah, just a bit!”

Din frowns at the obvious creep of apprehension in Luke’s voice. “If you don’t feel comfortable doing it, I’ll respect your choice –”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to do it!” Luke exclaims in a rush. “I just…” He scrubs a hand through his hair causing it to stick up at odd angles on one side. “I’ve never really done something like that before.”

Din shrugs, patting down Luke’s wayward strands of golden hair. “Neither have I, but I know the basics.”

“Who taught you?” Luke asks, capturing Din’s wrist before he can pull it away. Something indecipherable flashes in his bright blue eyes. Din’s brow furrows in confusion before an amused huff escapes his lips.

Luke is jealous.

He’s got his lips in a childish pout, nose wrinkling as he no doubt starts to picture someone else dancing that close and intimately with Din. He relishes in it just for a moment before bursting Luke’s bubble. “Cara did.”

The burning glint of jealously in Luke’s eyes simmers down a bit, his pout morphing into a sheepish smile. “Oh…”

“Yeah. She said, and I’m paraphrasing here, that I would be a disappointment in the eyes of my Latino culture if I didn’t at least know some of the basics.”

“So you can samba and cha cha and stuff?”

Din makes a so-so gesture with his hand. “Cara and I did a beginners course for fun and got to learn those and some others. She had a little more experience than me, so she usually ended up leading.”

Luke giggles. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Our teachers kept trying to tell us that I needed to lead but Cara and I both knew I’d just step on her toes even more if I also had to focus on guiding us both.” Din smiles at the memory now. He could still perfectly hear Cara teasing him about his lack of grace, that he needed to use his hips more, that his step ball changes were a mess.

By the end of the beginner’s course they’d taken together, Din was just starting to manage an attempt at leading in most of the dances. Sometimes, Cara and him would switch who’s leading halfway through a dance just because they could (plus it irked the teachers which satisfied Cara’s need for chaos).

Feeling a little surer of himself at the memory, Din turns back to the laptop, doing another search. He finds a bachata playlist and presses play, a salsa-like beat leaking through his tinny speakers.

Din takes Luke’s hands in his own, leading him to the center of the floor.

Luke’s body is tense with nerves. His shoulders are nearly pinched all the way up to his ears as he shifts nervously from foot to foot.

“First thing you’ve gotta do is relax,” Din instructs. He lays his hands on Luke’s shoulders, gently pushing them back down and shimmying them for Luke until he gets the picture and rolls them back. The tension in his neck and back melts and he shakes out his hands and ankles for good measure. By the time he’s done he’s already looking calmer and more focused.

“Bachata is like having a conversation,” Din explains, recalling what his teachers had told him. “It’s almost an interrogation where one person asks a question, the leader, and then the other responds, the follower.”

Luke nods along, hand resting on his hip, head tilted slightly as he listens to Din’s explanation. “Is it always just one person leading the whole time?”

Din shakes his head. “Nope. You can switch while dancing. What’s most important is that the person following takes cues from the person leading. You communicate through movement. I might do something like a body roll and then place my hands on your hips to indicate it’s your turn to reply. You could do your own body roll or something else that feels right in the moment, but it was instigated by my suggestion, my touch.” Din takes in a deep breath, nearly out of oxygen from the amount of talking he’d just done in one go.

He rubs the back of his neck, a little sheepish now. “I dunno if that makes sense?”

Luke is quick to assure him, however, stating, “It makes total sense! We just have to communicate and sort of… go with the flow?”

“Exactly,” Din agrees. A smile quirks at his lips. “Something one of the teachers said is that your movements look better if you believe them to be good. Confidence is key.”

“Right. You won’t feel silly if you’re confident that you don’t look silly.”

Din smiles encouragingly, relieved Luke’s grasping this so easily. “Exactly.”

Din starts by showing Luke the basic step sequence, consisting of three steps and then a tap. At one point he comes up behind Luke, hands placed gently on his hips to guide his movements.

“Don’t be afraid to really roll your hips,” Din reminds him, whispering in Luke’s ear.

Luke shivers, stammering, “I – uh – right. Hips. Got it.” Din can’t help the satisfied smile that brings about.

Once Luke’s gotten comfortable and confident enough with the basics Din deems him ready to try dancing together.

Din exits out of the playlist they’d been using, trying to find a good song for them to attempt to dance together to. His eyes catch on a bachata remix of a song titled _Señorita_ and he figures it’s as good a place to start as any. He clicks on the video, turning up the volume on his laptop as the song begins to play through the speakers.

Fingers click while a guitar and bass pluck out a catchy tune. There’s a sort of melancholia to it, speaking perhaps of a past relationship or a missed opportunity.

Din walks back to the center of their make-shift dancefloor. He keeps a small bit of space between him and Luke, the two of them feeling out the music during the song’s intro. When the pre-chorus is about to drop Din steps into Luke’s space, closing the gap between them. He guides Luke closer with a flat palm pressed to the dip of his spine. Their legs slot together, Luke’s thigh trapped between Din’s.

Luke’s hands instinctively clutch the front of Din’s t-shirt, palms resting on his chest. The thin cotton of his T-shirt stands no chance against the effects of feeling Luke’s warm palms resting above his heart.

Din guides them to move in tandem, popping his left hip with Luke following his lead. They shift their weight from foot to foot, swaying while keeping their legs entangled, hips rolling to the beat.

_I love it when you call me señorita  
I wish I could pretend I didn’t need ya_

Placing his hands on Luke’s biceps, Din leads him into doing more exaggerated rolls with his body. Luke is plaint underneath his gentle touch, body rolling forward, so their chests end up flush against each other.

_But every touch is ooh la la la, it’s true ooh la la la  
Oh, I should be runnin’  
Oh you keep it comin’!_

As the first verse hits, Din parts from Luke, leading him into the basic step sequence. Luke follows along well, only misstepping once or twice in which case they just take a moment to regroup and then start up again.

Din lifts his arm, Luke spinning underneath it, his other hand still holding Din’s and ending up wrapped around his ribs. They pause, Din lifting their arms as one and letting go to press at the base of Luke’s skull. Luke takes the cue, head whipping round in a circle, his golden hair fluttering like a bird’s wings. Din’s hand shifts to cup Luke’s cheek, their eyes meeting for a split second before he spins Luke back out again.

_Her body fit right in my hands, la la la  
It felt like ooh la la la_

Din tugs Luke close again, their legs slotting perfectly together as he leads Luke’s hips around in a slow, sensual circle. They’re incredibly close, Luke’s breath hot where it hits Din’s exposed collarbones.

He falters a moment when Luke presses a chaste kiss to the hollow of his neck. Din blinks in surprise, too shocked to fight it when Luke decides to take the lead.

Din easily gives up the reigns, interested to see what Luke might try to do.

Luke offers him a cheeky wink, spinning Din beneath his arm before cupping his ribcage. He guides Din to pop his body one way, Luke going the opposite direction. They pop interchangeably to the beat twice more before Luke guides Din into another forward body roll, their chests flush against each other.

Din’s breath may or may not stutter just a little at the hungry gleam in Luke’s eyes.

They manage a few complex spins underneath each other’s arms without letting go of their hands, Luke ending up with Din’s chest to his back, pressed against him.

Din’s hands glide to Luke’s ribs, their hips moving in sync. Luke really leans against him, not a smidge of space between them, while his hand reaches up behind him and weaves its way into Din’s hair.

Luke gives it a suggestive tug the same moment Din’s hands come to rest on Luke’s thin, tapered waist, his fingers slipping beneath Luke’s T-shirt to glide feather-light along the skin of his toned stomach.

Din can feel the shiver that rattles through Luke down to his bones, feeling a small spark of satisfaction that he was the cause of it.

Using his hands to angle Luke’s hips, Luke takes the cue and easily does a quick spin on his heel, facing Din again. His hands feel out Din’s chest, thumbs stroking along the corded muscles of his biceps and shoulders while Din’s hands creep beneath Luke’s shirt.

They’re still moving to the beat, hips swaying, feet following the basic step pattern, but Din quickly loses all sense of concentration when Luke starts pressing butterfly kisses along his neck and jaw.

Din hums his approval; hand travelling down to grip the back of Luke’s thigh and lift his leg as he lunges backwards. Luke’s leg instinctively wraps around Din’s waist and they both let out a soft moan when Luke rolls his hips.

Maybe Luke’s feeling more confidant now that he’s getting the hang of the dance, or perhaps he just wants to drive Din into insanity. Whatever the case, Din’s heart nearly stops when Luke brushes his hair back as he looks Din dead in the eyes, biting hard on his bottom lip. He gives another experimental roll of his hips and Din can’t take it any longer.

He swoops down, capturing Luke’s smirking lips in his own.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Din growls, sucking on the soft spot just behind Luke’s ear that he knows will make him weak in the knees.

Din can literally feel the moment Luke’s legs want to give out on him, smirking as he takes on Luke’s weight with ease. Luke tugs on Din’s hair in reproach. It merely earns him a pleased chuckle from Din.

By the time the music ends they’re both panting, cheeks flushed from exertion, skin oversensitive and slick with sweat.

Luke puffs his bangs out of his eyes, smiling cheekily up at Din. “So, how’d I do?”

Din kisses Luke firmly on the mouth, pulling back just enough to whisper suggestively, “You’re getting the hang of it. But I think you need more practice.”

Luke grins wickedly, leaving the warmth of Din’s embrace to start the song up again before coming back to Din. He slots his thigh between Din’s legs, hands resting on his biceps as he flutters his eyelashes up at him.

“Then we better get practicing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bet your sweet ass I was gonna put Lando in [this gorgeous outfit of Billy Porter's!](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f3/9a/71/f39a71f332671781e3d6b575f8ab02d3.jpg)
> 
> Bachata is a style of social dance from the Dominican Republic which is now danced all over the world. The sensual variant is, as the title says, very intimate and rather "sexy" but also just incredibly beautiful to watch. Din and Luke's little impromptu dance is based off [this video!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBhWxgOLRwo&list=PLlCCqOjphIuYxXW52mf5aAY-nXuXVRn5H&index=84)
> 
> **SPANISH TRANSLATION**
> 
> No puedo esperare hasta que seas mio – I can’t wait until you are mine
> 
> (I don't speak Spanish so if I've gotten anything wrong please feel free to correct me!)


	4. Stag Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oof, we got ourselves a lively crowd tonight, I love it! Now before we get lost in our evening of debauchery, I’ve been informed we have a special guest with us this evening.” Sham Payne’s smile turns wicked, her eyes slowly scanning the crowd. “Not only is he getting married to a frankly very fine specimen of man but he is an adorable little ball of sunshine that I cannot wait to meet!”
> 
> Luke covers his face with his hands, already dreading whatever is about to happen.
> 
> “So where is this divine little Luke Skywalker I’ve been hearing so much about – oh! There he is!”

Luke had weighed his options carefully when it came to choosing his best person. He knew instantly that he wanted Leia to walk him down the aisle so it was a bit of a no-brainer to ask Han to be his best man.

However, as much as Luke loves Han, both as his brother-in-law and closest friend, trouble always manages to find him. Doubly so when Luke is with him.

Luke and Din had agreed not to have a huge wedding entourage, each choosing a best person to help them on the day and that was it, however, Han was taking this stag night thing far too deep into consideration and with a seriousness that made Luke start to question his choice. Han is suspiciously secretive about what he has planned, only telling Luke to wear something nice but casual. He refuses to answer any of Luke’s questions as they take an Uber to their destination. Even Leia doesn’t know where they’re going, saying as much when Luke texts her on the journey there asking if she has any clue what Han’s planning.

He’s pleasantly surprised when they arrive at a small but trendy-looking bar near the nicer part of town. It’s titled The Raptor Room and has a pink and green theme that surprisingly works rather well together. The walls are covered in green leafy wallpaper, neon pink light decorations in the shapes of hands and faces adding a pink glow to the dimly lit room. Luke’s eyes trail along the artwork displayed on the walls for sale, eyebrows rising when he sees some of the more explicit pieces.

“Han, I told you no strip clubs,” Luke grumbles lowly.

Han slings his arm around Luke’s shoulders, leaning on him as they survey the bar. “Relax kid, it’s not what you think.”

The longer Luke looks the more he realises Han’s right. There aren’t any poles or half-naked people walking around thankfully. Instead, there are small groupings of low chairs circling round tables, a stage with a fairy light wall and shimmery silver curtains and a bar with a colourful selection of drinks available.

Han jostles Luke lightly with a chuckle before leading them towards the bar. He greets the bartender with a jovial hello.

The bartender is androgynous-looking with curves exaggerated by their black silk corset and a long braided beard dyed blue at the tips. They smile pleasantly at them, asking what they’ll be having.

Luke eyes the menu, chuckling softly to himself at some of the more risqué titles of the drinks. He decides on a passionfruit gin and tonic while Han goes for a regular beer. Luke’s about to pay when Han lightly slaps his hand away.

“Nope, I’m buying,” Han insists, handing the bartender a credit card.

Luke smirks, leaning up against the bar. “With Leia’s credit card?”

Han’s smirk drops. He clears his throat awkwardly before mumbling, “She leant it to me for the evening.”

“You must love being a trophy husband,” Luke teases as they’re passed their drinks.

“It comes with certain perks,” Han admits with a shrug. They move to a free table close to the stage, making themselves comfortable. Luke hums in surprise when he sees the tables are made of glass and have very real-looking fake foliage inside to create miniature gardens for each table.

The crowd is just as colourful as the bar itself. Luke spots a group of young men with the most amazing eye shadow art he’s ever seen, along with a woman with a blue and pink mohawk and her partner who’s shaved head is covered in beautiful twirling tattoos.

Luke has explored his fair share of queer spaces here in Coruscant, especially during his university days where he no longer had to worry about keeping up appearances for his family’s sake. He was raised on the opinion that you either went to restaurants that had a Michelin Star and charged a hundred bucks a meal or you didn’t bother going out at all. Of course, that was one of the first rules he was more than happy to break once he’d earned himself his freedom.

“How did you find this place?” Luke asks, knowing this isn’t anything close to Han’s usual haunts. He was more the sports bar kinda guy.

“I did some searching,” Han replies with a lazy shrug.

“Uh-huh,” Luke hums, not believing him for a second. “You asked Lando didn’t you?”

Han pouts, still trying to play it cool as he mumbles, “Maybe, maybe not. You can’t prove anything.”

Luke shakes his head in mock-admonishment, taking a tentative first sip of his gin and tonic. The tartness of the passionfruit mixes wonderfully with the sweetness of the gin and before he knows it his glass is already empty. Almost immediately it is replaced with a new drink.

The waiter who brought the drink winks at him, offering him a dimpled smile. “Compliments of the house.”

“Oh, uh, thank you,” Luke stammers.

Han grins around the lip of his bottle, Luke eyeing him suspiciously.

“You have something planned.”

Han only shrugs, trying for innocent and failing miserably. Han Solo does not have an innocent bone left in his body.

Before Luke can press for answers the lights dim, bright flares of pink and white lighting up the stage.

“Hello everyone!” a voice cheers through the speakers.

The bar patrons whoop and clap, a few others clicking their fingers.

“Thank you all for spending your Friday evening with us here at The Raptor Room. We will be sure to make it the best decision you’ve ever made. Now, without further ado, our first Queen for the evening, Sham Payne!”

A drag queen comes sashaying onto the stage to a music track with an intense base, wearing a stunning dress of orange and red frills and feathers. Her beard is dyed a matching bright orange, her eye makeup made to look like flames. She has a sparkly microphone clutched in her perfectly manicured hands which she speaks into, her voice husky and low.

“Hello fellow Queens, how ya’ll doing tonight?”

The crowd cheers and claps, Sham Payne fluttering her long yellow lashes with a giddy grin.

“Oof, we got ourselves a lively crowd tonight, I love it! Now before we get lost in our evening of debauchery, I’ve been informed we have a special guest with us this evening.” Sham Payne’s smile turns wicked, her eyes slowly scanning the crowd. “Not only is he getting married to a frankly very fine specimen of man but he is an adorable little ball of sunshine that I cannot wait to meet!”

Luke covers his face with his hands, already dreading whatever is about to happen.

“So where is this divine little Luke Skywalker I’ve been hearing so much about – oh! There he is!”

A spotlight follows Sham Payne’s pointed finger to shine directly onto Luke who can already feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Come on up here, honey!” Sham Payne calls.

“Han you better not make me regret this,” Luke murmurs as he resignedly stands up and starts towards the stage.

“When have I ever led you astray?” Han calls after him.

Luke walks backwards so he can level Han with a disbelieving look. “ _Several times_. More than I can count!”

“So then what’s one more?” Han counters, smirking as he raises his beer bottle to Luke in a toast.

Luke is escorted up the stage steps by a stagehand in fishnet stockings and the tallest pair of heels he’s ever seen.

“Oh, look at him!” Sham Payne cries, opening her arms wide for Luke. “Isn’t he just adorable, Queens?”

The crowd cheers in agreement, Luke doing a little twirl that earns a couple wolf whistles. He’s already up here so he might as well try to have some fun.

“Come here, cutie,” Sham Payne beckons to him, wrapping one frilly-sleeved arm snugly around his shoulders. She’s nearly two heads taller than him but her grip is gentle and warm. “Would you like to greet your fellow Queens?” she asks, angling her microphone so Luke can talk into it.

He chuckles nervously, looking out to the small but lively audience. “Uh, hi everyone, I’m Luke.”

“Oh no, honey, you need to come up with a name for yourself,” Sham Payne says.

Luke cups his chin in thought, trying to think on the fly. “Uh, well, then you can call me Sunshine Sky.”

“I like it!” Sham Payne roars, the audience clapping in agreement. “Now, Sunshine Sky a little birdy told me that we have not lived until we hear your rendition of It’s Raining Men.”

Oh, Luke was going to strangle Han when he got back to their table.

Luke rubs the back of his neck, cheeks already burning. “God, I haven’t sung that in years.”

“Well don’t worry, Sunshine, we’ll help you along, won’t we Queens?”

Sham Payne clicks her fingers, and the stagehand appears again, carrying a gigantic handbag that could double as Santa’s present sack.

“Now, before you can sing you must pick a few costume pieces from our mystery bag, as is tradition,” Sham Payne explains, gesturing to the bag the stagehand is holding open.

Luke sticks his arm inside, pulling out a feather boa and a shiny gold jacket that looks like something out of an ABBA music video. Luke slips it on over his shirt, its long flowy sleeves flaring out as he moves his arms.

Sham Payne laughs. “Ooooh, some very fine choices!”

Luke strikes a few poses much to everyone’s amusement. The stagehand’s about to walk off when an idea strikes.

“Actually, I need some back-up vocals,” Luke quickly says into the microphone. “Han, dearest, won’t you please come up?”

Han’s eyes widen, the spotlight pinning him down before he can make a break for it. He’s grumbling under his breath while being reluctantly led up onto the stage as well.

“Glad you could join us!” Luke says over the noise of the crowd.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, kiddo.”

Sham Payne rounds Luke and comes up to Han, eyeing him up and down with her lips pursed. She looks like she’s sucked an entire lemon.

Han cocks his hip, returning Sham Payne’s judging look with a glare of his own.

Sham Payne shakes her head, tsking loudly. “I think we’re going to need the full Monty for this one, boys. There’s so much straight going on here it’s hard to look at!”

Han gapes while the crowd laughs. At a snap of her fingers, two more stagehands come out holding up a wrap dress that they wrestle Han into. A green Marie Antionette wig is popped on his head along with a pink feather boa to match Luke’s.

“Oh, that’s perfect! You’ve never looked lovelier!” Luke says, loud enough for everyone to hear and chuckle at.

Han spits out a feather that’s gotten stuck in his mouth, glowering at Luke for all he’s worth.

“Right, are we all ready?” Sham Payne asks. Luke nods, Han grumbling a “No” which turns into a “Yes” when Luke elbows him. They’re both handed microphones of their own, Sham Payne walking to the edge of the stage, gesturing for them to have at it.

The backtrack starts up, the lights turning blue. There’s thankfully a screen placed just above the bar where the lyrics pop up, Luke counting down the intro before he booms into the microphone, _“Hi! We're your weather girls!”_

He points to Han who gives a monotone, _“Uh-huh.”_

_“And have we got news for you!”_ Luke says, feeling a little more confidant now as he gets into character. _“You better listen, get ready all you lonely gals, gays and theys out there and leave those umbrellas at home!”_

There’s a piano tinkle and then a catchy drumbeat starts up, Luke bopping his hip to the beat.

_“Humidity is rising, barometer’s getting low.”_

He points to Han again who rolls his eyes, asking _“How low, girl?”_

_“According to all sources,”_ Luke answers, doing a quick step ball change across the stage.

_“What sources now?”_ Han drawls, though Luke can see he’s starting to fight off a grin.

_“The street’s the place to go,”_ Luke informs him sweeping an arm out to the audience. Really starting to get into the swing of things, he lets his head bop to the beat, doing a few basic steps with an added shoulder shimmy here and there. Han just watches, hands on his hips, but Luke can see his toe tapping beneath the hem of his dress.

_“Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It’s gonna start raining men!”_

The music crescendos as it leads into the chorus, Luke dragging Han with him up to the front of the stage as they sing with the crowd:

_“It’s raining men! Hallelujah!  
It’s raining men! Amen!”_

Luke combs his fingers through his hair, hip popping to the beat as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Han.

_“I’m gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!”_

Han joins in this time to sing the chorus, though he’s laughing more than singing.

_“It’s raining men! Hallelujah!  
It’s raining men! Every specimen!”_

Sham Payne sashays over to them, joining them at the front of the stage.

_“Tall, blonde, dark and lean –”_

Luke gestures to Sham Payne on “tall”, Han and Sham Payne point to Luke on “blonde” and Luke goes behind Han, lifting his arms to strike a pose like he’s flexing his muscles on “dark and lean”.

Sham Payne loops her arm around Han’s waist, leading him in a mock tango as she belts out:

_“Rough and tough and strong and mean!”_

She dips Han low, Han’s eyes bulging in shock.

Everyone’s up from their seats at this point, clapping and singing along to the chorus once more. Luke’s smiling so much his cheeks hurt. He really lets loose as he belts out the final verse which he may or may not change one or two words of just to fit their audience a little better.

_“God bless Mother Nature, she’s a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and did what she had to do  
She taught every angel  
She rearranged the sky  
So that each and every gal, gay and they could find their perfect guy!  
Oh, it’s raining men, yeah!”_

The crowd goes ballistic as the music ends on a bang, Sham Payne, Luke and Han striking a dramatic pose with their heads held high.

Shocked laughter escapes Luke’s chest. He can’t believe he really just did that. It felt so good to let go of everything, all the stress with the press and the wedding planning, and let himself have fun. He’d forgotten what it felt like to just let himself be ridiculous without worrying about the consequences.

He drags Han into a hug, whispering into his ear, “Thanks, Han. I really needed this.”

Han squeezes him tight, lifting him off his feet slightly as he chuckles. “Anytime, kid. Anytime.”

*

**shampayne** @thequeenofqueens  
Thank you again to the lovely @LittleSkyGuy and @soloooo for gracing our stage here at @TheRaptorRoom!

[image of Sham Payne, Luke and Han with their arms around each other smiling at the camera. Han’s wig is tilted to one side, Luke’s cheeks flushed bright pink from exertion]

[video of Luke and Han performing It’s Raining Men with Sham Payne on stage]

**heyitslucie** @luciegoosey  
When I say I shrieked when Luke started singing I mean I literally woke up our neighbours from my sheer bloody excitement! He looks like he’s having so much fun, good for you Sunshine Sky!

**thebaddestwitchthissideofnowhere** @boldandbossy  
While I’m loving all the support for Luke (boy has some serious pipes and _them hips though_ ) I’m not seeing enough love for Han! You can see he’s trying so hard not to enjoy it but he really is and their hug at the end is so cute! 10/10 wholesome content I will be watching probs every day for the rest of my life

**leianaberriesolo** @leianaberriesoloofficial  
@LittleSkyGuy @soloooo please explain why I was excluded from this frankly amazing dance routine. We all know I’m the best dancer out of all of us.

**talldarkandhansome** @soloooo  
@leianaberriesoloofficial Leia, love of my life, apple of my eye, the princess to my scoundrel, I say this with the utmost love when I tell you that we both know that isn’t true

**leianaberriesolo** @leianaberriesoloofficial  
@soloooo Han, love of my life, my one and only, the fool to my queen, take that back or suffer the consequences

**talldarkandhansome** @soloooo  
@leianaberriesoloofficial what ya gonna do princess throw your crown at me? ;)

**leianaberriesolo** @leianaberriesoloofficial  
@soloooo check your messages dear

**talldarkandhansome** @soloooo  
@leianaberriesoloofficial … okay I take it back

**leianaberriesolo** @leianaberriesoloofficial  
@soloooo that’s what I thought :)

*

Din knew he was going to choose Cara as his best women, as did Cara and the rest of his family. That didn’t stop them all from trying to woo him into choosing one of them instead.

And so begins the longest week of Din’s existence.

It starts with gift baskets from Greef. Monday was something small and simple, a wicker basket with a few bottles of Din’s favourite wine. But as the days go on, they become more and more extravagant to the point where Din has to start handing out the gifts to his employees or risk his office overflowing with scented candles and chocolates.

Fennec is a little more subtle in that she leaves threatening notes in the most obscure places for Din to find (including the bottom of his mug, beneath his shoe and even the inside of his sunglasses) that insists if she isn’t chosen he will be murdered creatively in his sleep. Din knows she doesn’t mean it but will admit she gets brownie points for being creative.

Cobb… Oh god, _Cobb_. Din has never understood the point of a sing-a-gram and honestly Cobb’s attempt at being chosen only proved Din’s thoughts to be true. Each day right about just after he’s received one of Greef’s gift baskets someone dressed in a ridiculous costume will enter Mandalore Security and belt out a hit song Din doesn’t recognize whilst offering a colourful card signed by Cobb. Some of the outfits include a man in a chicken suit with a poncho layered on top, a bright pink hippo, a giant singing heart and probably the most Cobb of all a cowboy in leather chaps and _nothing else._

Luke isn’t any help, finding all of this terribly amusing as Din laments his family’s frankly terrible persuasion skills at the end of each day.

By the time Sunday has rolled around and Din has to announce his choice he’s exhausted and more sure than ever on his decision.

“I’m still choosing Cara,” he announces much to everyone’s disappointment and Cara’s smug satisfaction.

“Oh come on, I really thought the sing-a-gram would be a hit!” Cobb whines.

Din pinches the bridge of his nose, just the thought of hearing another pop song he doesn’t know aggressively sung for him bringing on a migraine. “Out of all them, the sing-a-gram was at the bottom of my list.”

“Who doesn’t like sexy singers in funny costumes?” Cobb argues.

Din doesn’t even bother validating that with a response.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better Cobb, I rather liked the cowboy from yesterday,” Luke pipes up.

Din levels him with a withering look. “Don’t encourage him.”

“So, Dune,” Fennec says, “seeing as you won, what’s your plan for the stag party?”

Cara cracks her knuckles before placing her hands behind her head, leaning back in her seat with a smirk. “Oh, you’re gonna _love_ it.”

“Is it too late to choose Greef instead?” Din mutters. Luke only laughs.

Despite Din’s reservations, Cara pulls through with an activity that could not be more perfect for a group of bodyguards and/or violently-inclined people: paintball.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Fennec cries when they arrive at the entrance to the arena. It’s an outdoor arena on a strip of grass the size of a football field covered in obstacles and walls to hide behind. There are stacks of tires, wooden pallets and rusty oil drums spread out across the field, all covered in bright splashes of paint from previous games.

“Alright losers, listen up!” Cara yells, gathering everyone’s attention. “This is how it’s gonna work. We have an hour with the field all to ourselves. The rule is three hits and you’re out.” She turns a mischievous smile to Din. “Din and I will be choosing the teams.”

Din chuckles, levelling Cara with a narrowed gaze. “You’re sure you’re up for that, Dune?”

“I can run circles around you in my sleep, Djarin,” Cara counters.

“Right,” Din claps his hands, surveying their group of friends. “Boba.”

Boba grins wickedly, clapping Din on the shoulder as he comes to stand beside him.

Cara doesn’t even hesitate. “Fennec,” she says, jutting her chin in a _come here_ motion. They share a high five as Fennec passes.

Din’s team consists of Boba, Peli, Greef and Koska. Cara goes with Fennec, Aurora, Cobb and Bo-Katan.

They get suited up in black coveralls and masks with plastic visors to protect their faces along with their paintball guns. Din’s team wears a blue band around their biceps while Cara’s is red so they can distinguish each other from long distances.

They start on opposite ends of the fields and when the countdown reaches zero all hell breaks loose.

Fennec immediately finds a piece of high ground so she can put her sharpshooter skills to the test. Boba tracks her, knowing her usual routine, being her old mentor. Fennec’s managed to take out a disgruntled Peli and an irritated Koska by the time Boba hits her, sending her packing with curses thrown over her shoulder. Boba only laughs.

Unluckily for him while he’s gloating Aurora and Cara hit him, sending him off the field right behind Fennec.

Greef and Din share a metal blockade, taking turns to try hit Cara and Aurora where they’re stationed behind a pile of oil drums.

Din’s just managed to knock out Bo-Katan who had tried to sneak up on them while Cara and Aurora laid out cover when Din’s helmet gets a blue splat of paint on it, earning him his first strike.

Greef snickers. “Little out of practice there, hey Mando?”

Din ducks down, wiping the blue paint out of his vision. “Just a bit.”

“Well, think you can still do that little manoeuvre from the Marshall job?” Greef asks, brow arching in challenge.

Din grins. “I think I can manage that. Cover for me.”

“You got it,” Greef says with a wink.

Greef lays down heavy fire on Cara and Aurora while Din creeps along the fringes to try to get closer to them. So far everything’s going according to plan. They haven’t noticed him yet, so Din picks up the pace a bit, ducking and rolling between obstacles to maintain the element of surprise. He’s just about to round on where Aurora and Cara are hiding when a bright pink paintball splats just above his shoulder, barely missing hitting him.

Din’s eyes clock where the shot came from and he knicks Cobb on the shoulder, chest and thigh in quick succession.

“Goddamit!” Cobb groans, flipping Din the bird as he stomps off to the sidelines.

Unfortunately thanks to Cobb, Cara and Aurora have clued in on Din’s whereabouts and he has to leopard crawl underneath a huge tower of tires to avoid their shots.

“Come on out, Mando, we’ve got you surrounded!” Cara jeers.

Din breathes heavily, catching his breath while looking about to see if there’s anywhere he can crawl out of that isn’t where Aurora and Cara are blocking his exit. There looks to be a small opening at the other end and Din starts for it when he hears two shots fire out and a groan.

“I’m out!” Aurora says, Din hearing her retreating footsteps. He grins as he shimmies out of the tire pile. Looks like Greef still had his back.

Din had just managed to put some distance between himself and Cara when he hears Greef cry out and release a string of curses.

“Goddammit Dune, I’d still like to have kids someday!”

“Then don’t leave yourself hanging wide open!” Cara cackles.

“She only needs one shot, Din!” Greef calls out as he jogs off the field.

Din silently thanks him for the pointer. He’s still got two shots left before he’s out so if he plays his cards right, he can hopefully get Cara before she gets him.

He checks how many paint pellets he has left and groans. One. One chance or he loses.

“Diiiin,” Cara sings. “Come out, come out wherever you are!”

Din risks a peek around the barrier he’s crouched behind, spotting a flash of dark hair ducking around a tower of oil drums.

Releasing a low breath, Din gathers his courage and sprints out from his hiding spot. He’s immediately hit in the side by a yellow splodge of paint. His eyes zero in on where the shot came from. He grins, leaping through the air to avoid Cara’s next shot and hitting her smack bang in the center of her helmet with his last pellet. He lands hard on his side, his ribs aching from the abuse, but it doesn’t matter.

He won, fair and square and with a little added flair to boot. God, he’d missed this.

Cara groans, straightening up fully as she wipes away at the sticky yellow paint that’s landed in her hair. “Well played, Mando.”

“Same to you, Dune,” Din replies, climbing gingerly to his feet.

His team rushes onto the field, clapping his back and pumping their fists in the air in celebration.

“Anyone else up for a drink?” Cobb asks. He's already stripping out of his coveralls, wincing when he reaches the tender spots Din’s pellets left behind.

“God, yes,” Fennec groans. “Boba, you’re buying me a fucking beer after that shitty attack.”

“Maybe if you’d watched your back you wouldn’t have gotten hit,” Boba counters but all the same he wraps an arm around Fennec’s shoulders and promises she’ll get two beers for her suffering.

A hand clamps down on Din’s shoulder, Din tearing his gaze away from the strange duo to find Aurora smiling down at him.

“Did you have fun?”

Din chuckles, removing his helmet as they start towards the exit. “Yeah. Been a while since I’ve seen any action. Most days I’m happy to stay behind my desk but… well, some days I feel a little restless.”

Aurora nods with a non-committal hum. “But you wouldn’t trade what you have now for what you had back then, would you?”

Din thinks of Grogu, thinks of waking up to warm tea and soft hands, of sunshine smiles and cuddling on the couch while munching on cookies dipped in milk, his son’s head resting in his lap with Luke slotted perfectly at his side.

A small, tender smile quirks at his lips. “No, no I wouldn’t.”

Aurora beams, giving Din’s shoulder one finale squeeze before letting go. “Good. Now let’s go get drunk on over-priced alcohol.”

Din sighs, already knowing whatever awaits this evening is going to be nothing short of chaos. “Let’s.”

*

_**SPOT THE STAR!** by Xadia Cherard_

_Seems our husbands to be had quite the fun-filled weekend! Luke Skywalker was seen exiting a well-known queer bar called The Raptor Room with his dear brother-in-law Han Solo. The two put on quite the show according to a drag queen working that evening named Sham Payne. “I was really surprised, that little Sunshine truly knew what he was doing. I wouldn’t mind having him over again!”_

_Meanwhile, beefy beau Din Djarin and friends went to war in an intense game of paintball. When asked what they were like one of the employees said he’d never seen a group take a game of paintball so seriously before. “Like, everyone’s competitiveness comes out when they start a match but these people… you’d think they did it for a living!” Read More…_

_______

**danniwiththephantoms** @danniii  
Can Cara Dune please crush me between her thighs? I need her to for science reasons

**herroyalanxiousness** @annewithnoplan  
@danniii I have never agreed more but I also think the lovely Ms. Dune is taken :(

**danniwiththephantoms** @danniii  
@annewithnoplan noooooooo! But… _thighs_

**fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@caradunetrooper think you’ll like this

**shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@fennecshand I literally snorted tea out of my nose reading this wow just… wow

**aurorasroses** @thearmourer  
@fennecshand she’s also blushing up a storm ;)

**shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@thearmourer babe don’t expose me like this!

**aurorasroses** @thearmourer  
@caradunetrooper I can think of a few other ways I could expose you ;)

**fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@caradunetrooper @thearmourer really? Right in front of my salad? Ya’ll are literally sitting next to each other on the couch!

**aurorasroses** @thearmourer  
@fennecshand well you can watch if you like

**fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@thearmourer fuck no I’m out, if Din asks where I am I’m in the toilet throwing up

**shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@thearmourer nice one babe ;)

**aurorasroses** @thearmourer  
@caradunetrooper I know ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sham Payne is a real drag queen who is honestly [gorgeous!](https://publicrawartistsorg.s3.amazonaws.com/1522791578.dba4f5ec43342a78ebefd67228876795.jpg)
> 
> [The Raptor Room](https://www.capetownmagazine.com/media_lib/preview/b1ea5097b56527dd4ea41c03448a2054.preview.jpg) is also a real place and was one of my favourite places to eat back when I lived in Cape Town. They're a well known queer-friendly space that doubles as a café in the day and becomes a bar at night!
> 
> And yes, Luke's costume is 100% based off [the golden Mark Hamill suit.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/00/86/dd/0086dda64909e30a096e4209b4c08baa.jpg)


	5. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Cuter Fiancé:** _But seriously, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow <3_
> 
>  **Fiancé <3:** _Same. Don’t know how I’m going to get to sleep_
> 
>  **The Cuter Fiancé:** _I could sing you a lullaby?_
> 
>  **Fiancé <3:** _I don’t think Mariah Carey covers count as lullabies_
> 
>  **The Cuter Fiancé:** _You take that back! Mariah is supreme!_

Leia takes complete control over organizing the rehearsal dinner.

Luke had tried to convince her he was more than capable, but she wouldn’t hear of it which is how Luke finds himself getting ready in front of the full-length mirror in the outfit his mother had insisted he wear.

“I know it’s only friends and family, but you still want to look fabulous, don’t you?” she’d argued.

Luke didn’t know how to tell her no, especially since she did sponsor his wedding suit, so he signs for the dress box that arrives on their doorstep the morning of the rehearsal dinner and takes it up to his and Din’s room with a resigned sigh. It’s a large rectangular box with a white ribbon around it and when he opens it there’s a note from his mother on top of the tissue paper protecting the outfit. It’s written on expensive stationery paper in her perfect cursive handwriting.

_Just a little something to make you feel extra special tonight._   
_All my love,_   
_Mom xxx_

Luke presses a kiss to the note, silently thanking his mother before he peels the tissue paper back to reveal what she sent him. Luke gasps as he holds it up, eyes trailing along the fine silver detailing. It was perhaps a little over the top for a small family and friends dinner but at the same time, Luke could never say no to something sparkly.

He quickly packs it away and hides the box before Din can see it, wanting it to be a surprise.

One thing he was certain of was that Din’s socks were going to be knocked clean off when he saw Luke in his outfit for tonight.

*

Luke had asked Din very nicely if they could get ready in separate rooms for the rehearsal dinner. Din was a little confused at the request but there was an excited twinkle in Luke’s eyes and he seemed even bubblier than usual so of course, he’d said yes.

He gets ready in Grogu’s room, helping Grogu into the green waistcoat Luke had bought him and his nicest shirt and shoes. Din eyes himself in the mirror, checking to see if he looks okay.

He’d decided to forgo his usual grey suit for a rich navy blue. He has a white T-shirt underneath and white sneakers seeing as it’s a semi-formal dress code.

When he gestures to himself, silently asking Grogu’s opinion his son gives a double thumbs up and a big nod.

Somehow the two of them got ready quicker than Luke so Din makes himself a cup of tea while he and Grogu wait downstairs. Din keeps checking his watch, wincing when it was starting to get close to when they needed to leave. He’s debating whether or not he should go upstairs and ask Luke if he’s okay when he hears quiet footsteps begin to descend the stairs.

Din is not prepared for what he sees.

Luke is wearing a pair of tight-fitting black pants and boots with shiny silver buckles though what really takes Din’s breath away is the top half of his outfit. He’s wearing a silver long-sleeved shirt with a deep V-neckline tucked into his pants and layered overtop is a sheer mist-coloured robe cinched at Luke’s thin waist with a silver belt. It flows behind him in soft fluttering ruffles, looking almost like a skirt. He’s also added a small bit of glitter on his cheekbones along with a pearl clip in his hair to hold back some of the more unruly strands of his bangs.

He arrives at the bottom of the stairs, a vision in silver and black, fingers fidgeting as he awaits Din’s reaction.

Din’s jaw works, but his words are failing him. How can he begin to describe the way Luke is making him feel?

Words have never been Din’s strong suit. He’s always been more of an action kind of guy. Luke knows this, so Din strides across the room, closing the gap between them and gathering Luke in his arms as he kisses him firmly on the mouth with all the love and affection he can muster.

Luke hums in surprise but easily melts into the kiss, his arms draping over Din’s shoulders, holding him close.

When Din finally pulls back it’s to see a lovely pink hue decorating Luke’s glittery cheeks.

“I guess that means you like it?” Luke asks, still sounding a little unsure of himself.

“I’m honestly this close to calling in sick and taking you upstairs,” Din admits, voice low and rasping.

Luke’s blush deepens to a rich red, and he releases a surprised squeak.

Din chuckles. His own cheeks are burning slightly now that he registers what he just said.

Luke takes a moment to collect himself before saying, “While the offer is very, _very_ tempting, my sister will literally storm the house and drag us both out by our ears if we don’t get going soon.”

Din groans, knowing he’s right, and so reluctantly starts leading him out of the door. They bundle themselves into Din’s car, Luke helping Grogu with his seatbelt. Din’s sat down in the driver’s seat, about to switch the engine on when he realises Luke hasn’t gotten in yet. He ducks slightly, finding Luke’s eyes through the opening of the passenger door. Luke’s standing with his hands on his hips, eyeing the seat with a frown. He then looks down at the amount of material he has to try bundle up and fit inside without ruining it.

“I think I may have miscalculated,” he mutters.

Din chuckles, helping Luke as best he can to manoeuvre himself into the seat. Luke ends up gathering all of the material and holding it in his lap, Din helping him with his seatbelt and getting a kiss in thanks.

Almost everyone is already there by the time they arrive at Leia’s estate. The guards at the gate know Din well by now and wish them both a lovely evening as they drive through the entrance.

This isn’t the first time Leia and Han are meeting Din’s family. They’ve joined a few Sunday suppers over the years and have even hosted some get-togethers at the estate before. However, this will be Ahsoka’s first time meeting everyone and Padmé and Anakin were also going to be there which was more than a little stressful. Luke had started making the joke that thanks to the last two months of stress he might start going bald soon to which Din would always reply, “You’d still be beautiful to me.” That usually earned him a kiss and helped assuage some of Luke’s anxiety at least for a little while.

Din parks his car in one of the available spots, helping Grogu out while Luke rearranges his train of grey material around him. He’s muttering as he tries to straighten out some of the wrinkles, Din watching him with a small smile on his face.

“You ready?” he asks, taking Luke’s hand as they walk up to the double doors.

“Not really,” Luke admits with a wince. “But there’s no fixing that.”

He rings the doorbell, Threepio greeting them warmly as they enter. He’s in his usual penguin coat, bushy grey eyebrows rising upon seeing Luke.

“Master Luke, you look the picture of elegance!”

“Thank you, Threepio,” Luke replies shyly.

Threepio gestures to the lounge entrance on the right where Din can already see some of their friends in small groups chatting to one another. Leia’s the first to see them, brightening upon seeing her brother and coming to give him a hug.

Everyone’s eyes widen when they enter the lounge properly, no doubt at Luke’s outfit.

Cara gives a low whistle. “Wow Pretty Boy, you clean up good!”

Luke does a quick twirl, silvery material billowing about him like a cloud.

“I can say the same to you,” he teases, hugging her. Cara’s in a dark turquoise silk blouse with high-waisted pants and heels while Aurora’s gone for a leather jacket over a flowy dress with biker boots. Their matching wedding rings glitter on the chains around their necks.

Everyone says their hellos, Grogu immediately running to where the twins are settled on the couch with colouring books and other toys.

“Hello, again, Din,” Ahsoka greets. She’s wearing a flowy orange dress with puffy sleeves and large bronze earrings, her blue and white braids piled up in a messy bun atop her head.

“Ms. Tano, always good to see you,” Din says with a smile.

“Please, call me Ahsoka,” she insists, putting a hand up to whisper conspiratorially, “I’m not your son’s teacher tonight.” Din’s about to reply when a flash of silver comes whizzing towards them. Ahsoka braces herself just in time before Luke comes flying at her, tackling her in a hug.

“Look at you!” he exclaims, pulling back to give her a look over. Ahsoka strikes a pose, the golden bangles around her wrists tinkling like wind chimes.

“Look at me? Look at you!” she praises. She sends Din a mischievous smile. “You are one very lucky man, Din.”

“It’s what I always tell him,” Luke jokes. Din snorts but doesn’t argue. It is true, after all.

Cobb pops up at Din’s side, bright pink cocktail in hand. It perfectly matches his hot pink all-leather outfit that somehow manages to amalgamate the cowboy aesthetic into something a little more formal. He’s even got a classic cowboy hat in the same shade of garish pink.

“Cobb, glad to see you ignored the dress code entirely,” Din remarks lightly.

“I don’ know what you’re talkin’ about,” Cobb replies with a cheeky wink. His eyes trail back to Luke where he’s busy catching up with Ahsoka.

“You really did luck out with him, huh?”

“Yeah...” Din says a little dreamily. “Yeah, I really did.”

Cobb claps his shoulder, offering him a knowing grin and another wink.

“Hey DinLuke,” Fennec calls out, speaking up from where she’s leaned up against the mantle of the fireplace. She uses Din and Luke’s ship name for the only purpose of irritating them both.

She’s on her phone as per usual, the Twitter app open. “Have you read what they have to say about you lately on Twitter?”

Luke’s ears perk, interest immediately piqued but Din plucks the phone out of Fennec’s hand and puts it into sleep mode before tucking it into his pocket. Fennec looks like she’s a second away from challenging him to a fight to the death for the safe return of her phone.

“I don’t want to hear anything about Twitter or the news tonight,” Din argues. “I just want to have a nice dinner with my friends and family.”

Fennec backs off, arms crossed tightly as she sidles up to Boba. Cara smirks, murmuring, “Nice try.”

Din doesn’t understand and frankly doesn’t want to know about whatever bet they’ve no doubt got going on.

“Are Mother and Father here yet?” Luke asks Leia. She looks as lovely as ever in a white jumpsuit and sparkly heels, her hair done up in a complicated braided updo. Han, as usual, is by her side. Rather than his usual scruffy roguish look, Han appears more put together in a light blue button-down and grey slacks with some brown loafers. He’s eyeing Boba warily out of the corner of his eye.

The first time they had a huge get-together and Boba and Han saw each other it had been a little bit… _messy_ , to say the least. It took a lot of convincing, and even more glasses of wine before the two called a truce and agreed to behave to the best of their abilities whenever they were within the same vicinity.

“Mother says they’re running a little late,” Leia answers apologetically. “Father was dragged into a last-minute meeting he apparently couldn’t postpone.”

Luke rolls his eyes. “Of course he did,” he mutters darkly.

Din places a hand at the small of Luke’s back, Luke immediately leaning into the touch. He offers Din a wobbly smile, Din kissing his temple in comfort.

It’s then that Threepio enters saying dinner is nearly ready if everyone would like to take their seats.

Leia’s had the dining table set up on the patio with a white tablecloth and silverware. Fairy lights and low-hanging lanterns create an ethereal feeling around the table and the patio allows one a perfect view of their extensive gardens. With Spring officially here it is lush and brimming with colour, with different shades of rich emerald green foliage and the occasional spot of colour peeking through from the flower beds.

Din and Luke sit opposite one another in the middle of the table, their friends spread out on either side of them. Fresh drinks are served while everyone gets settled, chatting to their nearby seatmates. There are two empty chairs awaiting Padmé and Anakin’s arrival. Luke glares at them out of the corner of his eyes. His parents had insisted on coming and yet they still managed to be late.

Their starters had just been taken away, the main course being served when Padmé and Anakin finally make their entrance.

“Here we go,” Luke mutters before putting on a bright smile to greet his mother.

“I’m so sorry darling, I literally had to drag your father out kicking and screaming,” Padmé says, kissing Luke on the cheek. She eyes his outfit, giving him a conspiratorial wink. “You look absolutely stunning by the way.”

“Din,” Anakin says, nodding in greeting. Not even a handshake.

Din doesn’t really mind. He simply bows his head slightly. “Mr. Naberrie.”

Others make to stand up but Padmé waves her hand, saying everyone can stay seated, no need to get up to greet them.

Din remains standing however as Padmé rounds the table to come and say hello. Din’s a little more prepared this time for the two-kiss _il bacetto_ greeting.

“You look lovely,” Din compliments.

Compared to her usual glamour, Padmé’s outfit for tonight is a little more relaxed. She’s slipped into a white form-fitting dress that cuts just below her knees with strappy sleeves that twist and cross one another in a complicated pattern and paired it with a pair of nude heels.

“Thank you,” she says, beaming up at him regally, “So do you.”

Padmé sits at one end of the table, Anakin on the other, and everyone digs into the main course. Aurora and Padmé are getting along swimmingly on their side of the table, Cobb and Fennec entranced by the princess, while Anakin is seated next to Greef, who he already knows. The two instantly start talking politics, Greef sending Din a quick nod before turning his full attention back to Anakin.

Din silently thanks the stars for Greef Karga.

He’s about to dig into dinner himself when he catches Luke’s gaze flicking to his father’s end of the table, a slight furrow to his brow.

He quickly sends Luke a questioning look, signing to ask if he’s alright.

Luke makes the O and K signs, offering Din a reassuring smile before Ahsoka swoops in and gets a new conversation rolling between them, promptly distracting him from his father’s looming presence at the end of the table.

Din silently thanks the stars for Ahsoka as well before he does a quick check on the kids – they’re still inside having a picnic in the lounge, enjoying a large selection of pizza, fries and burgers as their own supper.

Everything’s going more or less without issue. With Anakin and Luke so far apart from one another, there’s no real worry of them talking to one another and soon Luke’s furrowed brow disappears, a genuine smile gracing his lips instead. Surrounded by close friends and family, he truly begins to shine, in his element as he chats with those closest to him. He’s telling a story to Ahsoka that has her nearly snorting champagne out of her nose when Threepio joins them on the patio again.

Din immediately knows there’s something wrong, Threepio looking a little frazzled and harried as he walks up to Leia and whispers something in her ear.

She immediately shoots up out of her seat, no doubt about to do damage control when they’re joined by someone else on the patio.

It’s a man in his mid-fifties, dressed in a comfortable-looking beige cardigan and slacks. He has a well-kept beard, his mousy brown hair swooped to one side. His eyes are masked behind a pair of tinted sunglasses and he’s carrying a small brown leather suitcase in his hand.

It takes a moment for Din to put a name to the face, having only ever seen photographs of the man when he was a little younger, however, Luke quickly confirms Din’s suspicions when he cries out, “Uncle Ben!”

The man takes off his sunglasses, revealing kind blue eyes. He smiles gently at Luke, dropping his suitcase and opening his arms wide. Luke stands so quickly his chair nearly falls over, skidding around the table and barreling into his uncle’s chest, nearly causing them both to fall over in his excitement.

So this was Ben Kenobi. Now that Din could see him with his face bared, he could easily connect the man before him with the man in some of Luke’s pictures back at home. He’s aged well, only a few crow’s feet crinkling in the corners of his eyes as he smiles down at Luke.

“I thought you were only getting in at midnight?” Luke asks. He looks absolutely thrilled though that Ben is here already.

“Well, that was the plan, but I managed to get onto an earlier flight,” Ben explains. Ben, whilst having grown up with Anakin in Tatooine and lived in Coruscant for most of his life, now resided in Paris where he worked as a philosophy lecturer. He’d already made the move a year before Din and Luke met and so Din has never had the opportunity to meet him until now.

Din pushes back his chair, slowly walking up to where Luke and Ben are chattering away excitedly.

Ben notices Din first, gentle blue gaze turning to him. “Luke, aren’t you going to introduce me?”

Luke blinks in surprise then looks back to see Din. “Oh! Yes, right.” Luke sticks his arm out, Din easily tangling his fingers with Luke’s outstretched hand and coming to stand at his side.

“Uncle Ben, this is my fiancé Din. Din, this is my Uncle Ben,” Luke says, unable to hold back his giddiness at his two favourite people finally getting to meet.

Din goes for a handshake, but Ben wraps him up in a hug instead. Din stiffens, unprepared for the familiar gesture. However, Ben doesn’t take any offence, still smiling as he steps back and says, “Lovely to finally meet you, Din. Luke’s told me a lot about you.”

“I can say the same for you,” Din replies quietly. "Luke's always talking about you."

Ben chuckles. "All good things I hope."

“Have you eaten?” Luke asks. Ben’s barely said a word in answer, when Luke’s already calling for Threepio and asking if they can try to squeeze another chair at the table.

Threepio looks worriedly between Leia, Luke and Ben, eyes quickly darting to Anakin as well for a split-second. Leia gives a resigned nod and flops back into her chair with a sigh.

That seems to be permission enough.

“Of course, Master Luke,” Threepio says, striding back into the house to organize another chair.

Ahsoka immediately scooches up, Luke as well so Ben can sit on his other side. Threepio brings in another plate of supper while a waiter places a new chair in the gap they’ve made.

Ben thanks them both, settling down easily at Luke’s side.

“So, tell me everything,” Luke says, practically buzzing with excitement. “How did it go with Satine?”

Ben chuckles, shaking his head in admonishment. “Right down to it, huh?”

“Wait Satine as in royalty in another lifetime who looks like an utter goddess and wouldn’t stop flirting with you, that Satine?” Ahsoka asks. She grins cheekily at Ben, Ben returning her look with an amused smile of his own. It seemed the two knew each other well.

“Yes, that Satine,” Luke says, looking expectantly at Ben and making a _go on_ gesture with his hand.

The whole table seems to be listening at this point, all eager to hear this intriguing story Luke and Ahsoka are so invested in. However, while everyone else seems alight with interest, Bo-Katan’s eyes are narrowed, surveying Ben like one might a potential threat. Anakin too has gone deadly silent, his hands steepled in front of him as he watches Ben carefully.

Ben and Anakin, whilst having been childhood friends, had parted ways while Luke and Leia were still in high school. Luke hadn’t gone into too much detail, not knowing much himself, but long story short, Ben could see that Anakin was changing, that the money and power and fame that came with his new position in the Senate and with the army was tainting him, making him into a person Ben could no longer see eye-to-eye with. The two had had a major falling out however Luke kept in contact with Ben despite his father’s warnings, not wanting to be separated from his uncle. It was also Ben who had helped Luke pursue a career in teaching and referred Luke to Dagobah Preprimary where he still works now.

In a way, if it wasn’t for Ben, Din and Luke might not have ever met.

Ben hums in thought now, stroking his beard idly as he thinks carefully on his words. “Well, for those who are new to my story, Satine and I met at a conference on morality. She was one of the guest speakers and, well,” Ben chuckles ruefully. “I was rather charmed.”

“Satine has that effect on people,” Ahsoka agrees with a smirk.

“And for some reason, she rather took a liking to me,” Ben continues, “Goodness knows why. We became rather… close, over the span of a few months but unfortunately, we were parted when she took a job opportunity in Paris.”

“Oh, Ben wouldn’t stop moping,” Ahsoka interjects, rolling her eyes playfully, everyone chuckling at the jibe.

Ben shrugs. “She’s right. And lo-and-behold who finally gives me the kick in the arse I needed to finally go after her but my bone-headed nephew.”

Luke beams at his uncle, a few at the table “awwwing” at the sweet exchange.

“And so?” Luke prompts, unable to contain his eagerness.

“And so,” Ben says, “After a lot of wooing and grovelling… we’ve decided to give us another try.”

Luke tackles Ben into another hug, Ahsoka beaming with pride and wishing him a soft, “Well done.”

“And I should hope you are treating my sister well,” Bo-Katan speaks up to everyone’s surprise.

Ben bows his head slightly, offering Bo-Katan a well-meaning look. “I will treat her like the goddess she is for as long as she’ll have me.”

Bo-Katan sizes Ben up and down, Ben not so much as blinking under her hardened, judging gaze.

Finally, Bo-Katan nods and says, “I suppose you’ll do.”

The table laughs, the tension melting as new conversations start up and more wine is served.

Din nervously eyes Anakin where he’s still silently fuming at his end of the table. He worries that Ben being here and Luke interacting with him so easily might dredge up old wounds however the stars seem to be on his side as Anakin’s phone rings. He excuses himself, disappearing deeper into the gardens where he can take his phone call in peace.

Luke doesn’t even notice his father’s departure, too wrapped up in the story Ahsoka and Ben are batting back and forth between them, the two unable to agree about some of the so-called important details.

Anakin doesn’t return, even as dessert is served and Leia stands to give a small speech.

“Hello, everyone,” she says, smiling at the table of friendly faces before her. “Firstly, thank you all for coming and allowing Luke and Din to be surrounded by those they cherish and love most in their lives on this special night before their big day.”

She and Luke share a look, talking through their eyes alone before Leia continues. “Luke, my dear little brother –”

“I’m older than you by ten minutes!” Luke corrects, though he’s unable to contain his laughter.

Leia rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “You’ll always be my little brother in my heart.”

Luke mirrors her eye-roll, gesturing for her to continue.

“I can honestly say with full confidence that you have grown into a strong, independent and bright young man who has so much to give and hardly ever takes in return. You don’t often allow yourself to be selfish,” Leia falters for a moment, getting a little emotional. Han takes her free hand, giving it a kiss in silent support. Leia releases a shaky breath before she continues, “and that is both your strength and sometimes your weakness. So, just in case you need to hear it again, I’m telling you now to be a little selfish in this new stage of your life. Hoard all your happy moments, cherish each day spent with the love of your life and never be afraid to seek the utmost happiness moving forward.”

Luke’s eyes are brimming with tears at this point, bottom lip wobbling even as he smiles gently up at his sister.

“Din,” Leia says, now addressing him. “I don’t think I could find anyone more honourable or more deserving to trust my brother’s heart with than you. Please help him be that little bit more selfish.”

“I will,” Din promises, barely above a whisper.

“Good,” Leia says. She raises her glass in a toast, everyone else following suit. “To Din and Luke.”

“To Din and Luke!” the table cheers, glasses clinking and excited chatter bubbling around them.

Luke pushes his chair back, walking up to Leia and gathering her in a tight embrace. They’re both crying at this point, but they’re also smiling brighter than any sun or star Din has ever seen.

Luke finds Din’s eyes over Leia’s shoulder where he mouths _I love you._

Din raises his hand, thumb, index and pinkie fingers held up in the ASL sign for _I love you._

Luke releases a wet chuckle, burrowing his face in his sister’s neck. Din watches on, lips quirking in a small, contented smile.

_Now and forever._

*

Luke is sleeping over at Leia’s tonight and would be getting ready there as well the next morning for the ceremony seeing as the estate is well protected from any unwanted paparazzi plus Luke wanted to be a little old-fashioned and only have Din see him again once he was walking down the aisle.

So they part ways that evening once everyone has eaten their fill and mostly sobered up. Din stands in the doorway, a sleeping Grogu in his arms as he wishes Luke goodnight, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

“See you tomorrow,” he whispers.

“See you tomorrow,” Luke promises. He watches leaned up in the doorway as Din reluctantly leaves him behind, gently depositing Grogu in the backseat and sending Luke one final wave before starting the car and heading home.

An arm slinks around Luke’s waist, and Luke instantly wraps his free arm around his sister’s shoulders, the both of them watching Din’s headlights disappear around the corner and out of sight.

“So, how are you feeling?” she asks once everyone is long gone and the house is being locked up for the evening.

“Pretty calm, I suppose?” Luke replies. They’re walking arm-in-arm up the staircase to the upper floor where there are far too many spare bedrooms to count. Ben is also staying here for the night. He’d retired early, seeing as he was feeling a little bit of jetlag from his plane ride. But it was lovely catching up with him at dinner. Luke hadn’t realised just how much he’d missed having his uncle so close.

“I was a ball of nerves the night before my wedding,” Leia confesses.

Luke pats her hand consolingly. “You did have a lot of people to impress. It’s understandable.”

Leia hums non-committedly. “I suppose.”

They walk together to Luke’s room where his overnight bag has already been deposited on his bed. His suit is hanging on the wardrobe in a protective bag, ready and waiting for him for tomorrow morning. Leia leans up in the doorway, watching Luke as he makes himself busy laying out his pyjamas – an old shirt of Din’s and a pair of raggedy sweatpants.

“To be honest,” Luke says as he carefully peels off his shirt and robe. “I didn’t know if I’d ever get this far.”

“What do you mean?”

Luke hesitates before slipping on his sleep shirt. “I dunno. Finding someone, creating a life together, marriage… I guess, perhaps deep down a part of me thought that maybe I didn’t deserve it.”

Leia pushes off the doorway, cupping Luke’s face in her hands. Her palms are cold, causing a slight shiver to run down Luke’s spine.

“Now you listen to me, Luke Skywalker,” Leia commands softly, “You are deserving of happiness and love. You’ve earned it tenfold. Don’t let those little voices get to you, okay?”

Luke nods, gently pulling Leia’s hands down. “I know.” He releases a ghost of a laugh. “Guess maybe I am more nervous than I thought.”

“Want me to stay with you?” Leia asks, “Have a sleepover?”

“That… that sounds nice, yeah.”

Leia pulls back, promising she’ll be back in a few.

Luke finishes getting ready for bed, his eyes continually drawn to the suit bag. His stomach’s in knots but his chest is also light, heart fluttering at the promise of tomorrow.

His phone buzzes from where it’s charging on the bedside table. Luke tears his gaze away from his suit to pick it up. Laughter bubbles out of his chest when he reads the message.

**Fiancé <3:** _Home safe x_

 **Fiancé <3:** _Little womp rat won’t let go_

**[Fiancé <3 sent 1 image]**

Luke clicks on the picture. It takes a second to load, revealing Din in their bed with Grogu hugging his arm tightly in his sleep. There’s no way Din’s escaping that. Once Grogu’s gotten ahold of you it was near-impossible to extricate him.

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _Oh dear, looks rather serious_

**Fiancé <3:** _Quite, but I think I’ll survive_

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _I should hope so, we do have a wedding to go to after all_

**Fiancé <3:** _I’m not the only one who’s a little nervous, right?_

Luke flops back on the bed, making himself comfortable. Din always had a way of knowing when Luke was worrying about something, even from miles away.

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _I’m also getting a little bit of pre-jitters don’t worry_

**Fiancé <3:** _But I’m mostly excited, I promise_

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _Me too. Can’t wait for you to see my suit ;)_

**Fiancé <3:** _Luke you could wear a potato sack and you’d still manage to take my breath away_

Luke giggles, cheeks burning at the compliment.

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _Dammit and I wanted it to be a surprise!_

 **The Cuter Fiancé:** _But seriously, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow <3_

**Fiancé <3:** _Same. Don’t know how I’m going to get to sleep_

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _I could sing you a lullaby?_

**Fiancé <3:** _I don’t think Mariah Carey covers count as lullabies_

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _You take that back! Mariah is supreme!_

“Am I interrupting something?”

Luke looks up to find a grinning Leia watching him. She’s changed into Han’s old varsity sweatshirt and boxer shorts, hair pulled back in a messy braid.

“Just ensuring my husband-to-be understands the superiority of Mariah Carey.”

Leia crawls onto the bed, settling beside Luke with her head pillowed on his shoulder.

“Ah, yes, a very important factor of married life,” she snarks

“Exactly!” Luke says, ignoring Leia’s impressive eye-roll.

Leia plucks the phone out of Luke’s hand. Luke squawks in indignation, trying to snatch it back, but in a practised move honed over years of being siblings, Leia pushes Luke back with a hand to his face, typing quickly one-handed. Only once she’s pressed send does she back off, chucking the phone back into Luke’s lap with a smug smile.

Luke grumbles a few choice words under his breath as he picks his phone up to read whatever nonsense she’s sent.

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _Din please do try get some rest. You’ll both need it if you want to survive a full day with our family tomorrow – your future sister-in-law x_

The bubbles that indicate Din is typing appear, doing their little wave before Din’s message finally comes through.

**Fiancé <3:** _I suppose your sister’s right. I’ll wish you goodnight here, love_

Luke grumbles at their conversation being cut short but he knows Leia’s right, too. They’re really going to need all the sleep they can get plus Luke would prefer to walk down the aisle without having his massive eyebags making him look like a raccoon.

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _Sleep well, love you xxx_

**Fiancé <3:** _Love you too xxx_

Luke switches his phone off, plopping it back on the bedside table. He turns his attention to his sister who’s still using his shoulder as a pillow. She looks far too smug for Luke’s liking.

“Happy now?” he snarks.

“Incredibly so,” she replies, snuggling close to him.

“Han’s okay with being left alone for the night?”

“The twins are keeping him company.”

Luke snickers. “Oh dear.”

“He owed me one for not taking me with you for your stag party.”

“You literally said you didn’t want to come!”

“Because I thought you two would get into your usual trouble! And we all know I’d be of greater help if I’m your one phone call rather than stuck in the cell with you!”

Luke sits up with a gasp, dislodging Leia. “That was one time!”

“One time too many if you ask me,” Leia counters.

They glare at one another for a moment before they both burst out laughing, neither able to keep a straight face at the memory.

“Ah, that was fun,” Luke reminisces. He flops back down, Leia immediately shuffling to use him as her pillow again. He doesn’t mind all that much. He’s used to Din wrapping around him like an octopus. Din liked to sleep with his head on Luke’s chest, ear pressed just above his heart. It helped him sleep better and honestly having Din’s weight on his chest was comforting in its own way.

Luke wraps his arm around Leia, holding her a little closer.

“I can’t believe I’m getting married tomorrow.”

“Hmmm,” Leia hums, already starting to doze off.

Luke’s eyes grow heavy. He’s just on the cusp of sleep when Leia asks quietly, “Are you taking his name?”

“And if I am?”

Leia crosses her arms on Luke’s chest, blinking up at him sleepily. “Luke Djarin. It’s got a nice ring to it.”

“Yeah. Besides, Din Skywalker doesn’t really have the same pizzazz Din Djarin does. And it’s just… so _satisfying_ to hear.”

“And Djarin-Skywalker is just a mouthful,” Leia says, nodding along.

Luke hums, “Exactly.”

“Exactly,” Leia sleepily echoes.

“I think it’ll be a new step for me too,” Luke continues, voice slurring from sleep. “Put away the Naberrie and Skywalker drama for good.”

Leia hums, the vibration ringing in Luke’s chest.

“Father loves you still, in his way.”

“I know,” Luke murmurs.

“Good. As long as you know.”

“Hey, Leia?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For everything.”

Leia pats Luke’s chest comfortingly. “Anytime little bro.”

“Still ten minutes older.”

“You’re the only one that cares.”

Luke snorts but doesn’t argue. Sleep soon sweeps him away into dreams of white flowers, wedding bells and warm brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Ewan McGregor has played two roles that both have a love interest named Satine is just too funny to me so of course I kind of melded Star Wars with Moulin Rouge hence him living in Paris now ;)
> 
> OUTFITS OUTFITS OUTFITS
> 
> Cobb is of course dressed in Lil Nas X's [amazing hot pink cowboy outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c6/47/4a/c6474aeb20fb3e9e04c3a13a0bd0e453.jpg)
> 
> Luke's outfit is based off [this stunning design worn by Tan France](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/de/c6/fd/dec6fdfec8e04c1c6192a4f5af606a0d.jpg)
> 
> [This](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0a/03/0f/0a030fc0ab3c7bf386131b24cdd6d5ba.jpg) is Padmé white dress
> 
> [Here](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/93/de/cb/93decb515e4a75f91f69bbef432a1656.jpg) be Ahsoka's lovely summery orange dress
> 
> And [here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f8/9a/75/f89a75c802ded91344ff28d2acd7b0c3.jpg) is Din's navy suit look


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, kid. Today's the big day, huh?”
> 
> “Yep,” Luke says cheerfully, hoping his nerves aren’t showing through.
> 
> “Geez, feels like just yesterday when you were video calling us for fashion advice to meet his family,” Han teases, shaking his head in disbelief.
> 
> Ben sends Luke a blank look. “You asked Han for fashion advice?”
> 
> “That’s what I said,” Leia snarks, Han gaping at the betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So this is it, the final chapter! It's a long one, like 1600 words I think?
> 
> I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos, they really make my day!
> 
> Also right at the end the scene does get a little steamy with Din and Luke but it isn't anything major. Din is still ace in this fic and asexuality is a very wide spectrum. You are a valid ace whether you have sex with your partner to please them or if not at all. Just wanted to put that out there.
> 
> So yeah, without further ado, the final chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@fennecshand hey fennec hope you’ve got that crisp fifty-dollar bill ready for when I win our bet

 **fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@caradunetrooper we agreed twenty and there’s still a few hours left. I have faith in Skywalker

 **cobbthecowboy** @oggaycowboycobb  
@caradunetrooper @fennecshand excuse you ladies what bet is this and why weren’t the rest of us involved in the pot?

 **fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@oggaycowboycobb it’s a ladies’ bet Cobb, no place for men

 **cobbthecowboy** @oggaycowboycobb  
@fennecshand understandable, may the best lesbian win (Cara I’m lookin’ at you!)

*

Luke wakes up to a drooling Leia on his chest.

He squints against the sunlight leaking through the window. The small sliver of sky he can see peeking between the curtains is lavender streaked with pink. Sitting up a little on his elbows, Luke’s careful not to dislodge Leia as he reaches for his phone. It’s only seven o’clock meaning Luke technically has another hour before he even needs to be awake but there’s no way he’s going back to sleep. Twas the curse of being a morning person.

It takes a little bit of creative manoeuvring but eventually Luke manages to shuffle out from underneath Leia, replacing himself with some spare pillows without disrupting her sleep. Leia continues her soft snoring, cuddling close to the pillow.

Luke creeps out of the room, taking a quick peek into Han and Leia’s room and chuckling when he sees Han half-hanging off the edge of the bed while the twins take up the most room on the king-sized mattress.

Walking quietly so as not to step on any of the squeaky floorboards, Luke picks his way downstairs and heads for the kitchen in search of his morning fix of caffeine. He’s surprised to find Ben already up, sipping on a mug of freshly brewed coffee. His hair’s in disarray, his gown hanging loose to reveal a faded band tee with the faces of Nirvana half scrubbed off from one too many washes. Luke remembers the story behind that shirt. When they were seniors in high school, Ben and Anakin had snuck out and driven all the way to Coruscant where Nirvana was performing for one night only. Ben had bought the shirt at a merch table and wore it for the concert however he’d forgotten he had it on. So even though they managed to sneak back in at the early hours of the morning undetected, his parents had instantly known where they’d gone when Ben came downstairs wearing his new shirt.

“Good morning,” Ben says spotting Luke in the doorway of the kitchen.

Luke comes in, making a B-line for the coffee machine. “Mornin’. I’m surprised you’re up so early.”

“It’s well past lunchtime in Paris,” Ben explains.

“Oh, right. Did you sleep well at least?”

Ben shrugs, hand scrubbing through his hair and making it even more of a mess. “More or less. Enough to function for the day, fear not. I shall be on my best behaviour.”

“Just having you here is already a gift enough,” Luke confesses quietly.

Ben sends him a tender smile from behind the lip of his mug. “Din seems like a sweet man.”

“He is…” Luke murmurs with a love-struck sigh.

“Din’s family are quite an interesting set of characters, too.”

Luke snickers. “There’s never a dull moment with them, that’s for sure.” He adds two spoons of sugar and plenty of creamer to his coffee before taking his first tentative sip. He moans softly at the zing the caffeine gives him.

“I’m glad you’ve found your people, Luke.”

Luke pauses, lowering his mug. Ben’s expression is serious, lips slightly downturned.

“I know you… you sort of felt like you were drifting for a while after you left home,” Ben continues.

Luke leans back against the kitchen counter. He hugs his mug close to his chest, warming his chilled fingers. “I didn’t realise it was that obvious.”

“Just to those who know you best,” Ben assures him. “Family’s important to you. You get that from your mother.”

“Wish it wasn’t the only thing,” Luke mutters darkly.

Ben shrugs, joining Luke where he’s leaned up against the counter. “You possess qualities of your father, there’s no denying that. But they’re mostly the qualities I admired in him, before the whole…” Ben makes a fluttering motion with his fingers in search of the right word.

“Supervillain transformation?” Luke suggests.

Ben huffs an amused laugh. “Yeah, I guess you can call it that.”

“He’s been insufferable with all of this stupid press stuff.”

“Oh, of that I’m sure.” Ben pauses, turning his piercing blue gaze on Luke. Ben’s eyes remind Luke so much of what his father’s used to be like. Sky blue, crystal clear and unclouded with nothing to hide. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here to help you…”

Luke shakes his head, stopping Ben in his apology. “It’s not like it’s your fault. The press is always hungry, and we just happened to be a rather appetizing meal. We’ve just had to adapt.” Luke shrugs, fingers drumming against the porcelain of his mug. “Din at least has some experience with it all. He was pretty calm about it most of the time. Me on the other hand…”

“You always did hate the limelight,” Ben nods.

“Well, _that_ limelight,” Luke corrects with half a grin.

“Oh yes, that reminds me. I saw the video of your and Han’s little impromptu performance at The Raptor Room. Very entertaining.”

“You did?!” Luke cries.

Ben chuckles, eyebrows rising. “I do have a Twitter you know. I’m not that old.”

“Could have fooled me,” Luke teases, knocking his shoulder gently against Ben’s.

A comfortable silence settles between them as they watch the sun begin to rise higher into the sky. Luke can hear the house slowly starting to wake, the twins being early risers themselves much to Han and Leia’s torment. Luke checks the clock hanging on the wall, seeing that it’s nearing half-past eight.

“Be prepared, the twins are pretty lively first thing in the morning,” Luke warns just as two mops of brown curls come sprinting into the kitchen.

“Hey, guys!” Luke says, kneeling to give them both a hug. His niece and nephew giggle, Jacen tugging on Luke’s hair. He’s always had a fascination with it, not that Luke minds.

Leia and Han both appear in the doorway next, stifling wide-mouthed yawns. Leia’s braid is coming undone while Han’s mop of waves sticks up in all directions.

Luke straightens up, grinning at the sight of them shuffling still half-asleep into the kitchen. Unlike the twins, Han and Leia were very much _not_ morning people.

“Good morning,” Luke says cheerily.

“Not until I have coffee it isn’t,” Leia grumbles, shoving him out of the way so she can access the coffee machine unhindered.

Luke doesn’t take offense. Leia is never agreeable in the morning until she’s had at least two cups of coffee. Han, meanwhile, is already starting to doze off again where he’s sat at the kitchen table. Unlike the grand dining room near the front of the house, the kitchen has a small rickety table with mismatching chairs. It was one of the few furniture pieces that were transferred from Han’s apartment from before he and Leia lived in the estate. It’s covered in scuffs and scratches, the tabletop marred with coffee stains, but it holds a lot of happy memories. It still feels like yesterday when Luke would come barging into Han’s cramped little apartment, Cinnabon and freshly-boiled coffee in hand to wake up his beloved sister and friend at a semi-reasonable time for the weekend. He'd loved those mornings of Han and Leia sitting in their favourite mismatching seats, eyes drooping as they slowly woke up, the three of them discussing their plans for the day.

They all settle around the table now, Leia nursing a gigantic mug of black coffee and passing one off to Han too. He mumbles his thanks, pawing blindly until his fingers hook around the arm of the mug. Jaina settles in Luke’s lap while Ben helps Jacen up into his. Jacen eyes Ben’s coffee, Ben wisely holding his mug up just out of reach. Goodness knows what would happen if one of the twins were to have coffee.

It is only once Han’s mug is half-empty that his eyes finally focus on Luke. His lips quirk in the corner, head cradled in his hand as he says, “So, kid. Today's the big day, huh?”

“Yep,” Luke says cheerfully, hoping his nerves aren’t showing through.

“Geez, feels like just yesterday when you were video calling us for fashion advice to meet his family,” Han teases, shaking his head in disbelief.

Ben sends Luke a blank look. “You asked Han for fashion advice?”

“That’s what I said,” Leia snarks, Han gaping at the betrayal.

“He didn’t have a say on your wedding suit, did he?” Ben whispers conspiratorially, though still loud enough for Han to hear.

“I’m sorry, should I leave so you can at least bash me behind my back like how you’re supposed to do it?” Han asks, voice thick with sarcasm.

Leia brushes Han’s hair back. “I like how you dress, dear.”

“Yes, but do you think it’s fashionable?” Han asks.

Leia snorts, sipping on her coffee in lieu of an answer.

Han shakes his head. “Unbelievable.”

“Akari helped actually,” Luke informs Ben.

“Did your mother have anything to say?”

Luke rolls his eyes. “Too much, but we managed to come up with something we both liked in the end.”

“I’m interested to see it. Leia won’t tell me anything,” Han gripes.

“All in good time, Han dearest,” Luke says, patting Han’s hand consolingly.

“Ah, there you all are!”

Threepio comes to a stop just outside the doorway. He’s wrapped up in a red silk gown with fluffy pink bunny slippers on his feet, fuzzy eyebrows a little more chaotic than usual. “Master Luke –”

“Threepio, you’re off the clock today,” Luke says gently. “You can just call me Luke.”

Threepio’s lips purse to the side, brows furrowing as he thinks on it. He shakes his head. “No, I’m afraid you’ll always be Master Luke to me.”

Luke sighs but doesn’t argue, knowing it’s a losing battle. “What is it that you wanted to tell us, Threepio?”

“Oh, yes! I just wanted to inform you Mr. Chewbacca is here.”

As if summoned, a head peeks through the doorway, promptly followed by the rest of its owner’s lanky body. Standing at a towering seven-foot three with more beard than face, Henry “Chewie” Chewbacca was probably the least unlikely candidate anyone would choose for a professional photographer. He was a close friend of Han’s, the two being college roommates way back when. Luke had always assumed Chewie was a sportsman with his advantageous height but had been pleasantly surprised when Han had shown him some of Chewie’s portfolio. He really did have an eye for photography. Plus, he was a friend of the family’s at this point and could be trusted not to share the pictures with the press.

Han brightens, last vestiges of sleepiness forgotten upon seeing his friend. He pushes back from his chair, approaching his friend with the biggest grin Luke’s ever seen. “Come here, you big furball!”

Chewie promptly opens his arms, swooping Han off his feet into a bone-crushing hug.

“I missed you too, bud,” Han wheezes.

Luke passes Jaina over to Leia before standing as well.

Chewie’s just released his hold on Han when he picks Luke up next. Luke chuckles, Chewie’s beard tickling where it brushes against his cheek.

“Nice seeing you too, Chewie,” he says. Chewie carefully puts him down, patting Luke sweetly on the head with his large hand. “Thanks for doing this, by the way.”

Chewie shakes his head, Luke knowing he means to say it’s no trouble at all. Chewie was a man of few words, Luke perhaps only ever having heard him speak twice in all the years he’s known him. Chewie mostly communicated with head shakes and low grunts but somehow you could always understand what he was trying to say.

Chewie’s nose twitches, his eyes landing on the coffee machine.

“Would you like a cup?” Luke asks, already starting for the machine. Chewie nods then points to the camera bag strapped to his back.

“Once Leia’s had her second cup we can head up and start getting ready, yeah,” Luke replies, putting a fresh pot of coffee on.

Once everyone is a little more bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, Leia having woken up while she slowly sipped on her second mug of coffee, they all head back upstairs. Leia takes the twins into her and Han’s room to help them into their outfits while Han, Chewie and Luke go to his room.

Another reason for getting ready at Leia’s estate was that every room looked like something out of a home design magazine which allowed for some aesthetically pleasing getting ready photos. There’s a lovely full-length mirror with a curving arch leaned up against one wall where the morning sunlight is trickling in through the gauzy curtains along with a reading chair and an old-fashioned dresser table painted in white chalk paint.

While Chewie organizes his camera, unpacking and laying out the different lenses on the bed, Han starts slipping into his suit. Luke, however, takes his time, sending Din a quick good morning text and a picture of the bustle going about in his room before turning his attention to his suit. It’s still hidden in its protective bag.

Carefully, he takes the tag between his fingers and slowly unzips the bag. He peels the bag back, holding up the jacket.

Han halts, only one arm of his jacket on as his jaw drops. “Woah, kid. Now that is _nice._ ”

Chewie nods in agreement with a low grunt.

Luke can’t contain his excitement now as he gently lays out the different pieces. “Wait until you see it with the flowers.” He looks back to Chewie who’s just finished fiddling with his camera settings. He gives a thumbs-up, indicating he’s good to go.

There’s a soft _ping!_ Luke digs his phone out of his pocket to see Din’s reply.

**Fiancé <3:** _Good morning x Looks rather calm on your side in comparison to us_

There’s a video attached. Luke presses on it and watches as the camera tries to capture a giggly Grogu who keeps managing to wiggle out of Cara’s grip before she can try and hook his arms into his waistcoat. He can hear Din’s quiet laughter at Cara’s predicament, Cara blowing a piece of her fringe out of her eyes in frustration. She notices the phone camera on her and growls.

 _“Don’t just stand there, Djarin, help me keep this little squirt still!”_ she cries, though she’s chuckling too.

Luke’s laughing softly as well at his family’s antics. Excitement thrums through his veins, his body buzzing with anticipation. All his nerves have suddenly melted away.

“You good, kid?” Han asks brow furrowed slightly.

Luke pockets his phone, chest warming at the thought of seeing Din at the other end of the aisle in just a few hours.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

*

It had taken a bit of searching to find the ideal wedding venue. Luke and Din both agreed on having an outdoor wedding in a nice garden somewhere, Din in part wanting it in memory of his father’s love of gardening. So, when they’d stumbled upon The Glass House it almost felt like a dream come true.

The garden resort looked like something out of a fairytale, surrounded by acres of wild forest with a natural stream winding its way through the entire resort. There were multiple exquisite venues to choose from that could also be closed off and well-protected from prying eyes.

Luke and Din had spent an entire day just walking around the resort, exploring all their venue options. There was one in the forest where fairy lights could be strung across the low-hanging branches of the trees framing the aisle. Flower petals would decorate the forest floor with rustic wooden benches made to blend in with its surroundings for the guests to sit on. One venue was located near a waterfall, another by a lake where willow trees billowed gently in the wind, however they didn’t feel quite right.

They’d nearly missed the small side garden during their walk. It was only thanks to them getting lost from the main trail that they happened upon it.

Tall oak trees provide plenty of shade from the heat of the sun, creating dappled patterns on the grass that dances with the wind. There was a metal arch at the end of the aisle that could be covered in their choice of flowers and foliage, bird song whistling gently around them and a subtle perfume from the nearby flower beds floating through the air.

It was when Din laid eyes on the greenhouse that he knew instantly that that was the spot.

The greenhouse was made of clear glass with low-hanging wooden beams in the high-arched ceiling. Sunlight filtered through the foliage of the nearby trees, making the entire space glow golden and glittering. Din had stood in the center of the space and closed his eyes for a moment. He could perfectly picture his parents here, dancing along the wooden floor, his father remarking on the nearby flowers while his mother sang with the birds.

Luke had come to stand beside him, their fingers tangling together. He didn’t even need to ask. One look at Din’s expression and he knew the decision was already made.

If Din thought the space was beautiful before it looked downright ethereal now. The aisle is flanked with two rows of five chairs on either side overlayed with gauzy white material and the flower arrangement Din and Luke had chosen. The white star-shaped stephanotis flowers were dotted with the bright blue of the grape hyacinth along with some baby’s breath and ivy. The flower arch was covered in much the same, sprays of white flowers broken up by the small spots of blue that perfectly matched Luke’s eyes.

Inside the greenhouse two dining tables have been placed together to create one long table for everyone to sit around. Glass orbs holding candles to be lit later hang from the beams in the ceiling, fairy lights interweaved with ivy wrapped around them too, providing an inviting glow to the space. The rest of the floor is dedicated as a dance space, speakers placed on each corner of the dance floor and more fairy lights and lanterns hanging above it in long sweeping arcs.

Upon seeing the lights, Grogu’s mouth drops in a silent O of surprise, brown eyes wide with wonderment. He had a weakness for anything shiny. A few of Din’s family was already here and milling about, looking around the venue with awe. Cobb is the first to spot them, grinning as he waves them over. He’s forgone his usual fringe jacket and bandana for a crisp white button-down and tight black slacks. His black jacket has thin pearl detailing creating curly cues around his shoulders, his slacks tucked into tall white and black leather cowboy boots.

“Din, this place is gorgeous!” he says, bringing him into a warm embrace and giving Grogu a high five in greeting.

“Gotta admit, you did good,” Fennec pipes up. She’s glued to her phone screen as always, dark hair pinned back with decorative blood-red clips. She’s slipped into a black _qipao_ dress that falls just below her knee with a deep slit up the left leg. The sleeves are three-quarter length, the mandarin collar secured with black silk _pankou_ buttons.

Din’s a little taken aback, having never seen Fennec in a dress before. She’s always preferred the freedom a good pair of leather pants could provide but she cuts quite the striking figure now, red eyeliner swept beneath either eye to add a dramatic splurge of her favourite colour.

“Thanks,” Din murmurs, putting Grogu down so he can go explore.

Cara comes up alongside Din, resting an elbow on his shoulder as she surveys the venue.

“It’s got a feeling of tranquillity about it,” she remarks quietly.

“Yeah. It reminds me of my parents in a strange way,” Din says.

Cara pats his back, the two of them sharing a melancholic smile. Din wishes his parents could see the man he’s become, meet the people he holds dear to his heart, see what he’s accomplished. It strikes a chord deep in his chest knowing they’ll never get to see him as he is, right now, how happy he is. But if he shuts his eyes, he swears he can hear his mother’s laughter intermixed with the melodic birdsong around them and can feel his father’s embrace holding him close.

“There you two are.”

Din and Cara both turn to see Aurora, Bo-Katan and Koska arrive, walking over the small wooden bridge that allows them to cross the stream to enter the garden.

“Hey, baby,” Cara says, going to greet her wife with a kiss. Their outfits complement one another, Aurora in a maroon dress with a deep V back and strappy black heels while Cara’s gone for a burgundy silk blouse with a gold body chain layered underneath. It perfectly frames her wedding ring on its golden chain around her neck.

Cara slips her hand around her wife’s waist, the two of them facing Din as Aurora asks, “How are you feeling?”

Din shifts from foot to foot, hands clenching at his sides. “A little nervous.”

“Don’t worry, just repeat after me and you’ll be just fine,” Aurora says with a wink.

Neither Din nor Luke was religious so having a pastor oversee the ceremony wasn’t really something they’d wanted. Instead, they’d asked Aurora if she’d be willing to lead them through the vows. She’d readily agreed.

“It’ll be quite the honour wedding my favourite rugrat,” she’d joked, her and Din sharing a knowing look. Aurora had been a volunteer at the orphanage Din grew up in and someone he’d cherished greatly during his time there. The two had lost contact once Din aged out of the system, that is until Aurora and Cara started dating, allowing Aurora and Din to reconnect. He honestly couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather have to lead them through the ceremony.

“Don’t you dare choke when you get up there,” Koska warns, she and Bo-Katan joining the group. “I’ve got money riding on Luke crying first.”

Din groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why do you lot always have to place bets on my relationship?”

“Because some of us are single and bitter,” Koska replies easily, checking her red-tipped nails.

“Why am I not surprised,” Din moans.

“Oi, Koska, don’t go telling him about the bet!” Boba yells from across the garden. “That’ll skew the results!”

“You just don’t want to lose fifty bucks to me,” Koska jeers back.

Din sends a glare Boba’s way. The man simply shrugs. “What? Being retired can get boring very quickly.”

“It still isn’t too late to elope,” Cara stage-whispers in his ear.

“It’s starting to look more and more tempting,” Din mutters. Cara cackles, clapping him on the back so hard he nearly goes tumbling onto the grass.

Din’s phone vibrates in his pocket, Din digging it out to see he’s got a new message from Luke.

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _We’re on our way, should be there in about thirty min!_

Din’s lips curl, thumbs typing out his response.

**Fiance <3:** _See you soon x_

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _< 3 <3 <3_

“That Pretty Boy?” Cara asks, peeking over Din’s shoulder.

Dins switches his phone off and pockets it before Cara can see their conversation. “Yeah, they’ll be arriving in the next half hour.”

There’s another buzz, Din fishing his phone out again.

**The Cuter Fiancé:** _Oh! btw Chewie left ahead of us so he should be arriving soon to take pics  
_

“Someone order a giant?” Koska asks.

Din looks up to spot a goliath of a man with the wildest beard he’s ever seen crossing over the bridge. As he nears them Din spots the camera secured around his neck.

“That’s the photographer,” Din whispers.

Cara’s eyes bulge. “He looks like he should be guarding the nearest toll bridge.”

Din elbows her hard in the ribs, Cara cursing him as Chewbacca closes the distance between them in three easy steps.

“Hi,” Din says, offering his hand to the photographer. “I’m Din. Uh, Djarin. Luke’s fiancé.”

Cara snorts at his awkwardness, Din jabbing her again for good measure.

Chewbacca’s fuzzy brows raise and before Din knows it, he’s being gathered in a big bear hug, feet swept cleanly off the floor.

He stammers and stutters, his friends chuckling as he’s held captive by the overly-friendly giant.

Chewbacca lowers him gently, patting his head before pulling away entirely. He lifts his camera and points to where the rest of the guests are milling about.

“Uh, right. Go ahead.”

Chewbacca nods, striding off to go take his photos.

“Where does Pretty Boy find these people?” Cara asks, shaking her head in amused disbelief.

“I’m sure he wonders the same thing about you lot,” Din jibes. That earns him a jab to in the side in retaliation.

He grins, rubbing his aching ribs. Worth it.

*

Din can’t stop checking his watch. His anxiety only seems to elevate the closer and closer the minute hand creeps to eleven o’clock, more guests trickling in as the minutes pass by agonizingly slowly.

Ahsoka arrives at quarter to, Lando not too far behind her. They oddly enough complement one another, Ahsoka in a bronze slip dress with ruffles and Lando in a warm orange suit with a matching cape. They immediately flock to one another, complimenting each other on their outfits. When Ahsoka spots Din she sends him a smile and a wink, Lando offering him a friendly grin and a nod.

Peli arrives with ten minutes to spare, as usual, her frizzy hair held back by a golden clasp. For once she’s clean of any spot of motor oil or grease, her usual work coveralls swapped out for a long-sleeved jumpsuit though she still has her favourite lumberjack boots on.

Padmé and Anakin arrive just a few minutes after her. Padmé gives him a wave in greeting along with one of her signature radiant smiles. Anakin simply nods. They’re both dressed as elegantly as is expected of them; Anakin in a charcoal grey suit with a black button-down and a red rose pinned in his lapel while Padme’s gone for a soft lavender dress. It has an A-line skirt, the gauzy sleeves decorated with flowery designs that creep all the way down to the hem of the skirt like vines.

There’s still no sign of the rest of Luke’s party, however.

Din checks his watch nervously.

“Chill, Mando. The bride’s always a little late,” Cara whispers, giving him a light jostle in the hopes it’ll distract him.

It doesn’t, but he appreciates the gesture all the same.

At eleven on the dot, much to Din’s relief, Han comes striding hurriedly over the bridge, Jacen in his arms with Ben hot on his heels, holding Jaina.

Chewbacca grunts at Han, Han waving him off in irritation. “I know, I know we’re late. _Someone_ managed to get lost even with the help of a GPS.”

That someone comes sprinting over the bridge, a vision in gold. It’s none other than Threepio. Rather than his usual penguin coat he wears for work he's gone out of the box with a gold brocade suit. He bends over, resting his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. He straightens up, combing his hair back so it swoops neatly to one side.

“Sorry about that,” he says cheerily, either ignorant of Han’s glare or simply choosing to ignore it. “Technology these days, can’t trust it!”

Han drops the twins off with Threepio and Ben on Luke’s side of the aisle. They’re seated in the row behind Anakin and Padmé next to Lando and Ahsoka.

Padmé twists in her seat, saying her hellos to Threepio and Ben and keeping up a pleasant conversation with the row. Anakin keeps his gaze set firmly forward, mouth a thin white line as he refuses to so much as look in Ben’s direction.

“Geez,” Cara mutters. “It’s that bad?”

Din simply shrugs. He’d accepted long ago already that he’d probably never fully understand the intricacies of the Naberrie family drama. Han had said it was easier to try not to, anyway.

Din’s eyes scan the crowd. Everyone’s settled down now on their respective sides of the aisle. Grogu is sitting in the front row on the right next to Greef. He’s got a pale grey waistcoat and matching pants on along with a white T-shirt and his favourite pair of green converse sneakers. He beams when he notices Din watching him, signing to say he can’t wait to see Luke.

 _Me too,_ Din signs back with what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

With the twins secured, Han comes to stand at the flower arch. He hurriedly straightens his jacket and tightens the knot of his tie before coming to a standstill, clasping his hands in front of him, the perfect picture of calm. At the last second, however, he puffs a lock of his floppy fringe out of his eyes in a last-ditch effort to look put together.

“You alright there, Solo?” Dune asks, lips curling in a smirk.

“Just fine, Dune,” Han replies.

Din doesn’t know how or when this happened but somehow Cara and Han had let their competitive sides get the better of them and seemed to be having some strange competition of who can be the better best person. It’s childish and frankly, Din doesn’t understand how they can have the energy to do it on top of everything else that’s been going on, but he figures as long as no one gets hurt, a little healthy competition can’t be too bad.

Han’s phone dings, Cara eyeing it pointedly as Han fishes it out of his pocket.

“Shouldn’t that be on silent?”

“I’m waiting for the okay from Leia and Luke,” Han snips. His eyes scan the message and his lips quirk in the corner. He switches his phone to silent before pocketing it. “They say they’re ready and the music should be starting soon.”

Din releases a shaky whoosh of air.

Cara nudges him, grabbing his attention. _“No me vas a desmayar, ¿verdad?,”_ she murmurs, brows furrowed in genuine concern.

 _“Intentaré darte una advertencia si lo hago,”_ he says. He’s only half-joking.

Thankfully the music begins, bringing an end to the conversation.

Din rolls his shoulders back, clicking his neck to try rid himself of unwanted tension. He suddenly doesn’t know what to do with his hands. They start clenched at his sides, then are about to go into his pants pockets before he second-guesses himself and clasps them behind his back instead.

The music begins to swell, a violin and cello layering with the tinkling piano.

Cara’s eyes lock on something in the near distance. Her jaw drops. "Woah..."

Din finally looks back, eyes immediately finding Luke.

He’s – stars. He’s _beautiful._

Luke is wearing a black tux with a white undershirt and bowtie. Attached to the shoulders of his jacket is a black lace train that ends just above his heels. It flutters behind him as he walks, the black beaded details on his jacket glittering in the late morning sunlight filtering through the trees. His shoes are gold-plate-covered oxfords, always strange yet stylish and rather than a bouquet, he’s got a sash of flowers strapped across his chest. They are the same star-shaped stephanotis flowers dotted with the bright blue of the grape hyacinth that perfectly matches the clear blue of his eyes. He’s also got a small sprig of the hyacinth and baby’s breath tucked in his hair.

His eyes immediately lock onto Din’s and for that split second Din swears the world stops.

Everyone else melts away. It’s just him and Luke.

Luke glides down the aisle in a flurry of sunlight and flowers petals, closing the achingly long distance between them. His eyes dip to Din’s chest, slowly taking him in from head to toe. His jaw drops slightly when he notices the gold detailing on Din’s jacket and the cape draped over one shoulder.

Din fidgets under his attention, worried for a second that it isn’t enough. But then Luke breaks into the most enchanting smile Din’s ever seen, blue eyes sparkling as he mouths _“Wow”_ , and the last of Din’s nerves dissolve entirely.

Leia and Luke come to the end of the aisle, Leia kissing her brother on the cheek before handing him off to Din with a wink.

Din clasps Luke’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze just to make sure that this is real, that they’re really here doing this, that he isn’t somehow dreaming.

Luke beams up at him, returning Din’s gentle squeeze with one of his own.

The music fades out and Aurora joins them under the flower arch. She’s got a small journal open in front of her, eyes reading over whatever she’s written there for a moment before she looks out to the crowd.

“Greetings everyone,” she says, smiling serenely. “Thank you all for joining us on this special day for Luke and Din and bearing witness to the beginning of this new exciting stage in their lives together. I’ll be keeping this short and simple so, Luke and Din, if you’d like to recite your vows?”

Luke clears his throat, rocking back and forth on his heels as he smiles nervously up at Din.

“I’ll go first mostly because if I don’t say it now, I’m scared I’m gonna forget it.”

Everyone chuckles good-naturedly, Luke blushing slightly but his eyes never leave Din’s, attention always remaining solely on him.

“Din, my love,” Luke says, “Whilst I’m a bit of a soppy romantic, as Leia will often tease me over, I didn’t really think falling in love at first sight was a thing. I thought, like happily ever afters, that it was only a fairytale. Something we wish to be real but isn’t. And then I met you and boy, was I proven wrong.”

Laughter bubbles around them, a warm, pleased chuckle escaping Din’s lips.

“There was just something about you that made you stand out from all the rest. Maybe it was the designer waistcoat,” more laughter, “or the fact that you were wearing sunglasses inside…”

Din rolls his eyes but can’t fight back the wave of endearment that rushes over him at Luke’s teasing.

“Whatever it was, something was telling me that this person right here was going to become very important to me. If not, the most important. And through a lot of unsubtle pining and wondering if I’ll ever even get a shot at just being friends you did something miraculous. You fell in love with me. Goodness knows why cause we all know I’m a mess on the best of the days –”

Din shakes his head but keeps his mouth closed, not wanting to cut Luke off while he was on a roll.

“But you did. And the amazing, miraculous thing is that I fell in love with you too and I keep falling in love with you impossibly more each and every day. And when I look back on our first meeting, where our gazes met, and I got to see those warm, inviting and impossibly kind brown eyes of yours… I realise now that my heart was singing that day because it recognized your heart. And it knew, long before I did, that we were destined to be together.”

Luke takes a moment, inhaling a shaky breath and releasing it in a whoosh of air. He offers Din a tremulous smile, eyes shining with pure love and devotion.

“So, my love,” Luke whispers. “I cannot wait to spend every day falling a little more in love with you and listening to the duet our hearts will sing for us in happiness. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Din whispers in return.

Luke gives himself a little shake, nerves dissipating. His cheeks are rosy, his smile hesitant but warm as he whispers, “Your turn.”

Din closes his eyes, gathering himself for a moment.

He opens them and focuses on Luke’s bright blue eyes. Focuses on nothing else but the love of his life standing before him.

“As most of you know, I’m not very good with words,” Din says with a weak chuckle. “So, I hope you don’t mind I borrowed someone else’s.”

Din clears his throat, recalling the poem he’s been memorizing for the last week, successfully word for word.

_“I think of you in the morning_  
_before the sun rises,_  
_when in the still of the darkness_  
_my heart feels your presence._  
_Your love, your tenderness,_  
_your slow rhythmic breathing as you sleep,_  
_and I am at peace.”_

Luke bites his bottom lip, trying to hold back his smile but it shines through anyway, impossibly bright.

“You are my peace,” Din continues, voice shaking but firm, confidence growing the more he speaks. “You are my strength, my courage, my past, present and my future. I love you, now and forever.”

“I love you too. Now and forever,” Luke sniffles, wiping away a stray tear on his shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eye, Din sees Boba reluctantly hand Koska a fifty-dollar bill.

Aurora gestures to Cara and Han silently, not wanting to burst the bubble they’ve created.

Cara and Han step up to their respective grooms, offering them their gold wedding bands.

Cara winks at Din, mouthing _Go get him_ before she steps back.

“Din,” Aurora says, “If you’ll repeat after me? I, Din Djarin.”

“I, Din Djarin.”

“Take you, Luke Skywalker.”

Din reaches up, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind Luke’s ear before cupping his cheek. “Take you, Luke Skywalker.”

“To be my husband, now and forever.”

“To be my husband, now and forever,” Din whispers. He slides Luke’s ring on with shaking hands, Luke clutching his sleeve as he watches the golden band join his engagement ring.

Din peeks up at Luke through his lashes to see Luke biting his lip, cheeks rosy and lashes fluttering as he stares at the wedding band on his ring finger.

“Luke?” Aurora prompts.

Luke’s head shoots up, bright blue eyes blinking in surprise. “Oh! Right, sorry, I’m ready!”

Everyone chuckles again, Luke’s blush deepening slightly in embarrassment.

“I, Luke Skywalker,” Aurora says.

Luke grins, wiggling a little in excitement. “I, Luke Skywalker.”

“Take you, Din Djarin.”

“Take you, Din Djarin, the love of my life,” Luke quickly adds.

Aurora giggles before collecting herself. “To be my husband, now and forever.”

“To be my husband, now and forever,” Luke whispers.

Din tries to keep his shaking hands steady while Luke slips on the gold band. As soon as it’s secure, Luke grips his hand tightly, offering him his silent strength as they rest their foreheads against one another’s. Din’s fingers wrap around Luke’s wrist. The steady thump of his pulse soothes the last of his frazzled nerves.

Aurora closes her journal, tucking it under her arm so she can gesture with both hands. “By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom!”

Luke soars forward, going up on his tiptoes to press a firm kiss to Din’s lips. Din’s arms instinctively wrap around Luke’s thin waist, gathering him close so there isn’t an inch left of them that isn’t touching.

He can hear everyone’s applause and cheers echoing in the distance, but it’s nothing compared to the erratic thump of his heartbeat kicking inside his chest as he kisses his husband for the first time.

He’s dragged out of his head when he feels something run into him. He reluctantly pulls away from Luke to look down. Grogu’s attached himself to his leg, smiling up at him with a gap-toothed grin. He raises his arms and Din can’t say no to his son. He picks him up, settling him on his hip. Grogu reaches for Luke, cupping his face to place a kiss on his cheek. Luke returns it and then Grogu kisses Din on the cheek too. Din smiles down lovingly at his son, bowing his head and placing his forehead to Grogu’s. He’s still holding Luke’s hand, thumb sweeping over the cool metal of the two rings on his finger.

Luke wraps Din and Grogu up in a hug, leaning up again on his tiptoes to whisper into Din’s ear.

“Hello, husband.”

Din grins, kissing Luke’s temple as he returns his embrace with all the love he can muster.

“Hello, husband.”

*

Luke can’t stop staring at his wedding ring.

It’s a simple golden band, like most, however, what no one else knows is that there is an engraving on the inside that reads _Now and Forever_ surrounded by a small burst of stars.

He spins it idly around his finger as everyone finds a seat at the dining table. Once Din and Luke had walked back up the aisle hand-in-hand, now as husbands, everyone had migrated over to the greenhouse where the reception would be taking place.

Din and Luke had done a few couple’s photos around the garden and on the bridge while drinks were served to the guests, Grogu joining them for some family portraits together.

Chewie then organised the larger group photos, rearranging people and directing them with hand signs and grunts alone. Luke would immediately run up to Chewie after each batch, Chewie showing him the pictures. Luke would smile every time.

They were perfect.

The clinking of a fork to a glass brings Luke out of his reverie. Cara has stood up, wine glass in hand.

“Alright settle down you lot,” she says, mostly talking to Din’s family who was always the loudest bunch at these sorts of things.

“Now, as most of you know, Din and I go way back,” Cara says. She grins down at Din. “I still remember our first assignment together. We were stuck babysitting some visiting celeb who didn’t know heads from tails about Coruscant, or about fashion,” she mutters with a roll of her eyes, earning a few laughs.

“And well… Let’s just say I wasn’t the same gal with the sunny disposition I am now,” Cara snarks. Aurora takes her free hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Din,” Cara says, speaking directly to her friend. “You helped me learn to let people in again even though I was terrified of losing the potential connections I might make.” Ducking her head, Cara takes a moment. When she looks up again, her eyes are red-rimmed, but she stubbornly refuses to cry, soldiering on. “And somehow we found ourselves the loudest, most obnoxious band of mercenaries known to mankind and we now call them family.”

Din’s family all chuckle knowingly. Padmé arches a brow in concern that Luke can only shrug to in reply.

“So thank you,” Cara continues, “For showing me that it’s okay to love even when we fear losing that same love. And I can only hope that going forward, you and Pre… you and _Luke_ can support and love each other the only way you two know how. Together. To Din and Luke!”

“To Din and Luke!” everyone cheers, raising their glasses high.

The next few hours blur happily together. There’s lunch and more speeches including a rather hilarious anecdote from Han about one of his and Luke’s more interesting adventures that has most of the table cackling and Anakin and Padmé looking rather shocked. To say Luke’s face was alight with the burning, unrelenting flames of embarrassment was putting it lightly.

Din and Luke cut their wedding cake along with the help of Grogu, only for their son to smash icing in both of their faces. Luke giggles as he tries to help get the worst of it out of Din’s moustache. While they’re distracted with the clean-up, Grogu steals the largest piece for himself and goes off to share it with Jacen and Jaina where they’ve sequestered themselves beneath the dining table.

By the time everyone’s had their fill of cake and more wine, Luke and Din are called to the dancefloor.

The husbands stand, Luke prepared to go straight to the dance floor when Din stops and shucks off his jacket. There are a few wolf whistles from his friends as he reveals the shirt he’s wearing underneath. Rather than a regular button-down, it’s a sheer black long-sleeved shirt with a rose design on the back and black panels in the front so he’s still partly covered. It allows one a perfect view of the geometric tattoos decorating the full length of his arms and curling up his neck

Luke gawks at him, something warm and pleasurable twisting in his chest. Din blushes slightly under the attention.

Luke doesn’t second-guess it. He carefully removes his sash of flowers and takes off his own jacket. He loosens the knot of his bowtie, letting it hang loose around his neck as he rolls up his sleeves and unbuttons his shirt just the right amount to be a little scandalous.

Din eyes him up and down, mouth parted in shock at the transformation. Luke revels in his husband’s undivided attention.

He offers his hand to Din. “Shall we?”

Din doesn’t hesitate, intertwining their fingers as he whispers, “We shall.”

Luke leads them onto the dance floor, heart thumping wildly in his chest.

After Din’s first bachata lesson, Luke was perhaps a little hooked on dancing with Din. Once or twice a week, depending on when Luke was in the mood, Din would come home to find Luke rearranging the furniture in the lounge. His lips would quirk in the corner as he silently dumped his jacket and bag to the side to help Luke move the couch. He seemed to rather enjoy not knowing when Luke would spring another impromptu dance session on him. As Luke became more familiar with the steps and switching between who leads and who follows, they started copying some of the moves from videos Luke had saved. And, if Luke’s being honest, they weren’t half bad. They’d agreed for their wedding dance they wouldn’t stick to strict choreography but rather improvise while including the moves they’d practised. In the end, what mattered most was that they were having fun (though looking good whilst doing so was an added bonus).

Luke’s eyes flick to the dining table where everyone is still seated, looking like a panel of judges as they wait to see what their dance will be. He couldn’t help the small grin at the thought that they were no doubt about to be a little shocked at what Din and Luke had planned.

Din approaches Luke, gently taking Luke’s hand in his own to press a kiss to his knuckles. “You ready?”

Luke steps in close. One hand curls into the hair at the nape of Din’s neck, the other placed low on his waist. He presses his forehead to Din’s breathing him in.

“Born ready.”

Din’s hands settle on Luke’s shoulder blades, Luke’s hands going to Din’s shoulders.

The music starts and they begin to dance.

Luke’s body rolls to the right in time with the first clap of the intro, leaning out far so Din has to hold him up. They slowly twist, Luke’s head doing a wave motion that he follows through with the rest of his body to snap to the left on the next clap.

Their legs intertwine, Din’s thighs trapping Luke’s as they give their first experimental roll of their hips.

Already some of their friends are cheering, no doubt shocked and surprised.

Din pushes at Luke’s shoulder blades, their bodies snapping to face one another properly. Luke rests his hands on Din’s broad chest, feeling out the familiar planes of bone and muscle.

Din’s left hand circles Luke’s neck, Luke’s head whipping around as the conga drums fade in. Din cups his face before Luke does another body roll to the right. Din’s hand trails lightly from his shoulder down his arm to take Luke’s left hand in his right.

They start the basic step sequence as the first verse hits, Luke giving his head another whip round before dragging Din closer, cupping the back of his neck.

_I'll admit, I was wrong, what else can I say, girl?  
Can't you blame my head and not my heart?  
I was drunk, I was gone, that don't make it right, but  
Promise there were no feelings involved, mmh_

They bend low, hips swaying. Luke combs his fingers through Din’s thick curls, Din’s hands gently running down the length of his ribs.

They straighten up with a _snap!_ Din spinning Luke out, Luke twirling back in. He kicks a leg out on the beat, Din taking both his hands and starting a new step sequence.

_She said, "Boy, tell me honestly  
Was it real or just for show?", yeah  
She said, "Save your apologies”  
Baby, I just gotta know_

Din supports Luke’s back as he does his first full body whip, Din pulling him close again with his arms wrapped tightly around his back. Luke drapes his arms over Din’s shoulders, grinning as he body rolls up against Din’s chest.

When the chorus hits, Din lunges back, Luke leaning forward on him. Din straightens them both, Luke wrapping his free leg around Din’s waist as Din drags him backwards.

_How long has this been goin' on?  
You've been creepin' 'round on me  
While you're callin' me "baby"_

Luke takes the lead next, Din’s hands caressing his cheek and back as Luke takes them through the next step sequence. He cups Din’s ribs, the two rolling their chest forwards, hips snapping together.

_How long has this been goin' on?  
You've been actin' so shady  
I've been feelin' it lately, baby_

Luke spins Din out so they’re facing their friends. Simultaneously they tap their right feet in front and behind them, hop to the right, and tap their feet again.

_I'll admit, it's my fault, but you gotta believe me  
When I say it only happened once,  
I try, and I try, but you'll never see that  
You're the only one I wanna love, oh, yeah_

Luke pulls Din back into the frame of his arms. They lift their arms together, chests flush against one another as Luke runs his hands down Din’s back to settle low on his hips.

Their hips roll in tandem, Luke leading Din through the step sequence before pushing him back out.

Din takes back control on the second chorus, pulling Luke flush against him, their legs tangled and hips rolling in a full around the world motion. Luke hikes his leg up to Din’s waist, grinning as Din dips him backwards.

Luke rolls back up, Din gently cupping his biceps so that his arms stretch out to either side of them. They do a gentle windmill motion, almost like Luke’s arms are the wings of a plane, before Din pushes him back out again.

They come together, arms above their heads before slowly lowering to their sides. Their fingers tangle, Luke resting his forehead against Din’s. They wait there for a beat, the music dropping to half pace as it reaches the bridge.

_She said, "Boy, tell me honestly  
Was it real or just for show?", yeah  
She said, "Save your apologies  
Baby, I just gotta know,”_

Din steps back with his left foot, Luke following him and rolling his body to the beat so that their hips are flush against one another. He can feel the moment Din’s breath stutters and relishes in it, grinning to himself.

_How long has this been going on?_

Luke takes control again, Din going along with him easily as Luke spins him out and around, so they’re flush together, Din’s back pressed against Luke’s chest. Luke wraps one arm around Din’s waist, Din’s hand instantly tangling their fingers together where they rest on his stomach, while they hold their left arms out to the side, hands clasped. They step to the left in sync, hips shimmying and popping to the beat.

Luke leans backwards, Din following the motion as they do three slow, sensual body rolls before popping their pelvises on the next clap.

Pressing gently on Din’s lower back, Din follows the cue and dips forward, back snapping up and hand easily reaching around the back of Luke’s neck. His fingers tangle in Luke’s hair, giving it a quick playful tug before Din spins himself out and pulls Luke back in.

Taking control as the final chorus plays, Din lifts Luke’s arms for him before bending low into a semi-squat. Luke really lets loose, knowing Din will keep him secure as he arches his back into a low backwards dip. His hair brushes the floor for a second before he does a slow roll up through the length of his spine. He can feel the tip of Din’s nose running up along the front of his body from his pelvis to his chin, leaving a trail of heat behind that has Luke shivering.

Din spins him out once more, Luke turning beneath his arm and getting ready for their finale.

Din wraps a strong arm around Luke’s waist, Luke bending his knees and jumping up. Din catches his right leg that he holds straight out in front of him, Luke’s left leg wrapping around Din’s hips for extra support before he raises his arms in their final pose.

They can barely hear the end of the song over the roar of applause and cheers from their friends. Both of their chests are heaving from the exertion, hair matted at their temples, their skin overheated. Luke can feel a drop of sweat glide down his spine but that isn’t the reason he’s shivering.

Din is practically glowing, his cheeks flushed and brown eyes sparkling in exhilaration. Luke cups his face, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Din shifts them slightly so Luke can wrap both of his legs around his hips, Din keeping him supported with his hands holding the backs of his thighs.

Luke shrieks as Din does one final victory spin, both of them laughing so much it causes Luke’s chest to ache with delight.

Reluctantly, Luke unwraps his legs from Din’s hips, Din helping him back down to his feet.

All of their friends and family are giving them a standing ovation, cheering their lungs out. Luke takes Din’s hand in his own, lifting them up before leading them into a dramatic bow.

When they straighten up, Luke immediately seeks Din’s gaze only to see Din’s already watching him. The rich brown of his eyes glimmer in the early evening light, the fairy lights and lanterns above their heads making him glitter like a jewel.

“You were sensational,” Din whispers, just for him.

“And you were downright perfection,” Luke whispers back. He drapes his arms over Din’s shoulders, leaning up on his toes to murmur right against his lips. “And far too sexy for your own good.”

Din’s cheeks flush into a dusty rose – Luke’s favourite shade – his jaw working but no words come out. Luke loves making him flustered like this, loves that only he got to be the reason Din’s pupils dilate and his heartbeat skips.

“Get a room!” Fennec yells, the rest of the group snickering.

Din looks Fennec dead in the eye as he pulls Luke even closer, hands resting dangerously low on his hips.

There’s a wave of “oooooohs” and a few wolf whistles that have Luke giggling. He hides his burning face against Din’s chest, can hear his husband’s heartbeat beginning to slow into a steady rhythm.

_Dear stars above, I have a husband. And holy fuck can he dance!_

“Alright, alright, that was real cute, Mando,” Cara says. She’s already leading Aurora onto the dancefloor, raising her eyebrows pointedly at Din in challenge. “But you ain’t seen nuthin’ yet. Oi!” she calls to the person controlling the music. “Can we get a samba up in here?!”

As if waiting for Cara’s signal the rest of Din’s family quickly start pairing off, rushing onto the dance floor too as a new song starts to play. Ben offers his hand to Leia who takes it with a grin, allowing him to lead her onto the now-crowded dancefloor as well. Lando and Ahsoka pair off, a vision in bronze and orange with Lando’s cape whipping elegantly about them and surprisingly Threepio asks Padmé if she’d like to give it a whirl. She readily agrees, Anakin’s lips tilting in the bare beginnings of a smile as he watches them shuffle onto the floor.

Chewie grunts at Han, jutting his chin at the dance floor.

Han raises his hands in surrender. “Hey, the floor’s yours bud but I can’t samba for shit.”

“I’ll dance with you Chewie!” Luke calls out.

Chewie brightens, dumping his camera in Han’s hands before skipping over to Luke. He looks to Din first for permission, however, like the gentleman he is. Din nods, passing Luke’s hand to Chewie’s large awaiting palm.

He comes to join Han on the sidelines, the both of them watching as Chewie leads Luke through a basic samba. Luke’s practically dancing on air, Chewie being a good three heads taller than him, he can easily hold his weight up while spinning them across the dance floor. Luke doesn’t seem to mind one bit, though, grinning a mile wide while Chewie bops his head to the beat.

“Never thought I’d see the day,” Han murmurs, shaking his head in endearment as he watches his two friends make a right spectacle of themselves.

Luke catches Din’s eyes over Chewie’s shoulder, giving him a quick wave before Chewie dips him.

Din waves back, fondness filling him to the brim as he watches his husband twirl beneath the lavender sky, golden hair glittering in the glow of the fairy lights hanging above his head.

“Yeah,” Din murmurs. “Who would think.”

*

The rest of the evening is whiled away on the dance floor. Cara and Aurora put everyone to shame when it comes to the Latin dances, while Threepio and Pamdé wow the crowd with an intricate quick step, Padmé's skirts flying about her like swirling silvery-purple clouds. She and Anakin also share a few slow dances, the only time Anakin genuinely smiles.

Din is of course rightfully a little scared when Padmé approaches him, asking him for a waltz. Leia and Luke are already on the dancefloor, putting their childhood lessons to good use while adding a few goofy moves inbetween to make it fun. Din’s eyes dart to Anakin, however, the man simply nods, hand waving lazily in a “go ahead” gesture.

Din clears his throat, standing up ramrod straight as he takes Padmé's small, delicate hand in his.

“I haven’t really waltzed before,” he warns her.

“Don’t worry, dearest, I’m perfectly fine with leading,” Padmé assures him with a sneaky wink.

Carefully watching that he doesn’t tread on his mother-in-law’s toes, Din and Padmé start their first slow circle around the dancefloor, Luke and Leia just ahead of them. Threepio and Ahsoka have also joined, Ahoksa’s white and blue braids tumbling down her back as Threepio gives her an experimental twirl outward.

“You’ve been very good to Luke,” Padmé says, tearing Din’s attention away from the bronze and gold duo back down to his mother-in-law. She’s looking up at him with large, soulful brown eyes, lips tilting in the corner.

It technically wasn’t a question, so Din doesn’t say anything, praying she doesn’t think he’s being rude.

“I’ll admit I was hesitant at first when I heard you two had gotten together. But I think that’s every parent’s experience when they realise their child’s gone and fallen in love.” Padmé leads him expertly around a corner, glittery skirts swirling. “But seeing you two together on the rare occasions I have, I know without a doubt that he’s found his soulmate.”

Din falters, Padmé having to hold him up with a firm grip on his biceps.

They stand still together, Padmé appraising him with an indecipherable look on her face. Threepio and Ahsoka come spinning past them, Ahsoka sending him a quick worried look, but Threepio’s already leading her down the length of the floor before she can ask after him.

“And I know,” Padmé continues, voice even and soft but the underlying warning is still clear as day, “that you’ll take good care of him.”

Din nods, swallowing thickly. “Always,” he rasps.

Padmé nods. “Good.” Padmé lifts Din’s arms, putting them back into position before starting up their waltz again. “I’m glad we could have this little chat, Din.”

Din nods wordlessly, not trusting his voice.

“And I’d love to get to know my new grandson soon,” she adds lightly. “I do adore children and, sorry to say, tend to spoil them.”

“Grogu will love that,” Din assures her, happy for the change in subject. “He’s already a little in love with you I’m sure. He loves anything sparkly.”

Padmé’s laughter tinkles like the softest of bells. “Then he and I will get along just swimmingly.”

The song comes to an end, Din stepping back to bow while Padmé curtseys before he offers her his arm to walk her off the dancefloor.

Luke’s waiting for them at the edge of the dancefloor, arms crossed and lips pursed, his eyes darting between the two of them fretfully. Padmé simply smiles, patting her son lovingly on the cheek as she passes him by.

“Fear not, darling, Din and I were just chatting,” she assures him, walking back to her seat at the dining table.

Luke rounds his bright blue gaze on him, head tilting in question.

Din shrugs. “We just talked.”

Luke doesn’t seem convinced but doesn’t press for the details. He slumps against Din’s chest, Din’s arms instantly wrapping around him, gathering him close.

“Sleepy?” Din asks.

“A little,” Luke mumbles. He tilts his chin up, blue eyes shimmering. “But it’s a good tired. A happy tired.”

“It’s been a long day.”

Luke nods, humming softly. They’re swaying a little on the spot. Din rests his temple to Luke’s as he gently guides Luke’s hands, one in Din’s grip, the other around his shoulder. His free hand settles in the dip of Luke’s spine and the two begin to dance in a slow, lazy circle.

“I really enjoyed marrying you,” Luke whispers. He presses a smile to the shell of Din’s ear as he says, “And I can’t wait to live the rest of my life married to you, too.”

Din pulls him impossibly closer, tucking his face into the crook of Luke’s neck. He breathes him in, Luke smelling of cinnamon and the promise of rain. He nuzzles his nose along Luke’s neck, Luke giggling at the ticklish sensation.

Someone clears their throat pointedly from behind them. Luke rolls his eyes, already knowing who is seeking their attention. He whips around, leaning back against Din’s chest to level his father with a blank look.

“Father.”

“Luke, Din,” Anakin says, nodding to them both. “I just wanted to say that… well, you two make a lovely couple.”

Luke stiffens in Din’s arms, his grip on Din’s hand tightening slightly.

Anakin’s blue eyes lock onto his son’s and for the barest of moments, Din sees nothing but genuine affection. “And I hope, moving forward, that one day we can consider each other family again.”

Luke averts his gaze, scuffing his shoe along the floor as he takes a moment to consider his father’s words.

“That… sounds like something that would be nice. Eventually,” he murmurs.

Anakin nods sagely, father and son unable to fully meet eye-to-eye.

As if sensing the impending awkwardness Padmé swoops in much to Din’s relief.

“Ani, darling, have you given them your gift yet?”

Luke’s head shoots up. “Gift?”

Anakin rolls his eyes. “I was working my way up to it.”

“Your and father I, well mainly Ani, seeing as it was his idea –”

“Padmé –”

“We wanted to give you two something special,” Padmé continues, ignoring her husband’s pleading gaze, “and we figured you might like something that could be passed down. And so what better than that little cottage we used to visit when you were younger.”

“Y-you still have it?” Luke stammers, shock colouring his voice.

“We do,” Padmé says practically glowing with excitement. “And now, we’re giving it to you. Ani, dear, won’t you do the honours?”

Anakin’s fingers dip into the inside pocket of his jacket, unearthing an old-looking bronze key with a long thin neck and a decorative handle. He holds it out in front of him, offering it to Luke.

Hands shaking, Luke reaches for the key, Anakin gently depositing it into his waiting palm.

“Take good care of it,” Anakin whispers. “It’s… it’s home to some very fond memories of mine.”

“Mine too…” Luke whispers.

Padmé looks between her husband and her son, brown eyes alight and lips tilting in the barest hint of a melancholic smile.

“I hope you don’t mind, dearests, but we organized with your friends to allow you two to spend a week there seeing as you didn’t plan for a honeymoon.”

Luke shakes his head, taken aback. “Wha – well, we were still deciding.”

“A think a quiet trip to the countryside will be an excellent way to rid yourselves of all this silly press business, don’t you?” Padmé says innocently. Her eyes, however, are sparkling with just a hint of mischief and Din can tell with one look that they shouldn’t even attempt talking themselves out of this trip. They wouldn’t get very far if they tried.

“I think that sounds amazing,” Din speaks up, giving Luke’s waist a quick squeeze.

Luke looks up at him. “Really?” he asks, unable to hide the hopefulness in his tone.

“Really,” Din says, smiling down at him.

Padmé claps her hands together in glee. “Oh, I’m so glad you both agree. We’ve already organized everything. Your bags are waiting for you in your car, I’ve sent Luke the location pin and Grogu will stay with Leia and Han for the night.” On this last bit, Padmé sends them an unsubtle wink. “Let you two enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Mom!” Luke wails, hiding his burning face behind his hands.

“It’s very thoughtful of you both,” Din speaks up. “We appreciate it.”

Anakin offers him a stiff nod, Padmé sending him another conspiratorial wink over her shoulder as they take their leave.

“Ugh, that was so embarrassing,” Luke mutters.

Din hooks his chin over Luke’s shoulder, speaking quietly into his ear. “Having the place to ourselves for the night doesn’t sound too bad though.”

The tips of Luke’s ears turn bright red. “No, I guess not,” he squeaks much to Din’s amusement. It always fascinated him that at one moment Luke would be bursting with confidence and yet with just the right words he could become adorably flustered.

With the remnants of the wedding cake distributed amongst the guests and the last bottle of wine drunk dry, everyone begins to gather their things and get ready to head home for the evening.

“You’re sure it’s okay he stays with you?” Din asks for what’s maybe the tenth time.

Leia rolls her eyes, a snoozing Grogu bundled in her arms. “We’ll be just fine. We’ll aim to drop him off on Wednesday morning. That is unless you’d like a little longer alone?” Leia adds a suggestive eyebrow wiggle at that.

“Wednesday’s perfect,” Luke says, sending his sister a pointed look. “Artoo shouldn’t give you too much hassle, either.”

“He likes me more than you, so I think we’ll be just dandy,” Leia says, smug grin spreading from ear to ear.

Luke gasps, mock affronted. “You take that back!”

“I said what I said!” Leia declares. “Now go on. It’s already getting too dark for my liking.”

“It’s not that long of a drive,” Luke assures her. They start for Din’s car. As Padmé had explained, everyone really had had a hand in organizing everything for their unplanned honeymoon. Ahsoka put in the vacation request for Luke at work and organised for a temporary teacher to look after his class in his absence while Bo-Katan would be holding the fort at Mandalore Security. They each had a suitcase of clothes Cara had sneakily packed and hidden in the trunk of Din’s car, ready and waiting for them.

They said their final goodbyes to their friends and family, more than a few getting a little teary-eyed at their departure. Luke has to talk down a blubbering Threepio who he eventually passes off to Chewie, and Ahsoka hugs them both for an insanely long time not that either of them mind.

They dump their suit jackets in the backseat of Din’s car, Luke bringing up the pin location his mother sent while Din starts the engine.

Everyone waves them off as they peel out of the parking lot of the garden resort, Luke turning to look back over his seat and cheerily waving back to their friends and family. Only once they’ve faded into the distance does he turn back to face the road, smile softening.

Din’s hand easily finds Luke’s, their fingers tangling where they rest on Luke’s thigh.

Not even ten minutes into their hour-long drive and Luke’s eyes were already beginning to flutter closed.

“You can take a nap,” Din says.

“No, I’m okay,” Luke says then promptly yawns.

“Love, sleep,” Din insists. “I’ll wake you up again when we’re close.”

Too tired to argue with his husband, Luke curls up on the seat, head resting against the cool glass of the window. His eyes flutter closed, eyelashes fanning across his cheekbones.

“See you on the other side, husband dearest,” Luke mumbles.

Din chuckles, quickly tucking a lock of hair behind Luke’s ear before turning his attention back to the road ahead. “See you soon.”

*

“Luke?”

“Hmmm…”

“Luke, we’re here.”

Lashes fluttering open lazily, Luke’s eyes take a moment to focus on what’s in front of him. Warm brown eyes, the hint of a smile, a mess of dark curls.

“Hey,” Luke whispers, smiling up at his husband.

“Hey,” Din says. “You awake?”

Luke stretches his arms up, spine blissfully popping after being so tightly scrunched for so long. “Getting there,” Luke says through a yawn.

Din chuckles, opening the driver’s side door. “I’ll get the bags, you focus on waking up.”

“Sounds good,” Luke mumbles.

He takes a moment to give himself a little shake, clicking his neck and rolling his wrists. As his body starts coming back online, his eyes peer through the darkness to try and spot the familiar silhouette of his family’s cottage.

They didn’t come out this far very often, Padmé and Anakin both being very busy people. Luke and Leia had been very young when they did come to their secluded little cottage, but those were still some of the clearest memories of Luke’s childhood that he could remember. The smell of smoke wafting gently from the fireplace, blades of grass tickling his bare feet, the squeaky staircase and the nearby stream he and Leia used to hunt tadpoles in. They all flood him now as he exits the car, following after Din up the short path leading to the front door.

Luke gets the gate for Din whose hands are full with their bags before digging the key his father had gifted them from his pants pocket. His hands shake slightly as he unlocks the door. It swings open with the barest of touches, knocking gently against the wall.

There’s two soft _thumps_ and they are Luke’s only warning before he’s swept up off his feet like he weighs nothing.

Luke stammers, arms instinctively wrapping around Din’s shoulders in search of support. Din’s holding Luke bridle style grinning at him rather smugly.

“Really?” Luke asks even though he doesn’t mind one bit.

Din simply shrugs. He crosses the threshold with Luke in his arms, walking a few steps into the entry hall before carefully putting him back down.

Luke gasps, immediately reaching for the light switches he could find blindfolded. The room lights up in a soft golden glow, Luke’s eyes darting to all the familiar details he hadn’t even realised he’d missed so much.

The rich duck-egg green of the walls, the well-worn rugs beneath his feet, wooden countertops sanded smooth from loving use over the years. There’s the fireplace he and Leia would sit at bundled up in as many blankets as they could find, drinking hot chocolate piled with marshmallows. And over there was the window seat he’d sit and read in on rainy days and in the early mornings when he was the only one awake. Din trails behind him, watching Luke as he re-familiarizes himself with what was easily his childhood castle growing up.

Once he’s looked his fill of the downstairs, he helps Din take their suitcases upstairs. They pass his father’s study, his and Leia’s old room that still holds a set of twin beds against either wall and the old dollhouse they’d play with tucked in the corner. And at the end of the hall was the master bedroom.

Luke hesitates a moment before gently pushing the door open. It’s more spacious than he remembers. There’s a queen-sized four-poster bed with velvet drapes pressed against the middle of the far wall, an ornate wooden mantle with finely carved details that Luke trails his fingers along now reverently. The window overlooks the back garden, however, it’s too dark to see it properly now. That’ll be a nice surprise to wake up to in the morning. In the corner is the entrance to the en-suit bathroom where he can see the claw-footed bathtub that he can’t wait to have a bubble bath in.

Din clears his throat, Luke’s head whipping round to face him.

“Hey,” Luke whispers.

Din’s lips quirk, hands fidgeting. “Hi.”

Luke pushes their suitcases up against the wall with his foot where they’ll be out of the way before reaching behind Din to calmly close the door.

He drapes his arms over Din’s shoulders, Din’s hands resting on his hips as he releases a long, low sigh.

They bow their heads, foreheads touching as they take a moment to breathe one another in.

Physical intimacy wasn’t anything new to Din and Luke. It was something they’ve talked about in length, making sure they knew and understood each other’s boundaries. Din was ace and while Luke was respectful of his boundaries when it came to sex, that wasn’t the case with some of Din’s past partners. Part of the reason Din had been hesitant about pursuing a relationship with Luke when they first met was because his previous partner had violated his trust and tried to force him into doing things he wasn’t comfortable with.

Luke knew this and had always tried to ensure that Din knew he could tell him no at any point and trust that Luke would stop. Over the two years they’ve been together they’ve slowly learned and cultivated each other’s secrets. Like how Luke’s knees would buckle when Din sucked at the sensitive spot behind his ear or that Din liked his neck being bitten. It wasn’t just sexual intimacy either. It was the small, intimate things like how Din preferred being the little spoon and having his back rubbed when they slept or how Luke liked having his hair petted while they cuddled on the couch together to watch a movie.

The few friends and family on Luke’s side who didn’t know about Din’s asexuality had of course made a few jokes and hints about tonight, but Luke had promptly banished the suggestions and thrown them in the metaphorical trash bin.

No one else had to have a say on how their wedding night needed to go except the two people in this room. And while over the course of their relationship Din has at times felt comfortable doing _more_ , it was more to pleasure Luke than because he got any release from it. Luke didn’t expect it every time, knowing some days were different than others. Instead, he approached these moments like a painter with a blank canvas. He has previous experience, knows the tools at his disposal, but the painting he would conjure and the method he went about to achieve it could vary greatly from the previous artwork. And that was more than okay. If anything, Luke liked it that way and above all else, Luke just loved being with Din. Whether that be them holding hands at the kitchen island sipping tea or if they were making love late into the night.

He didn’t have any pre-conceptions about tonight. If Din said he’d rather them just cuddle and go to sleep, Luke would respect that just as readily if Din were to say he’d like to take Luke apart slowly until morning.

Luke peeks up at Din through his lashes now, trying to get a read on his husband. His breathing is slow and steady, thumbs swiping tenderly along the jut of Luke’s hipbones. Luke presses a kiss to the corner of Din’s mouth, Din angling his head to capture Luke’s lips with his own.

Luke’s fingers weave through Din’s thick curls, tugging slightly. Din moans, nipping at Luke’s bottom lip playfully.

“How are you feeling?” Luke asks before they get too lost in each other.

Din peppers feather-light kisses along Luke’s jaw, speaking inbetween them. “I feel like,” a nip at Luke’s pulse point “we have some,” Luke’s grip tightens in Din’s hair, “ _unfinished business_ from our dance.”

Luke grins, unable to hold back the need to be a little bit mischievous as his nose nuzzles along Din’s neck. “Oh, and which dance is that?” he asks all faux innocence.

Din pulls back, brown eyes pinning Luke to the spot as his hands travel lower, cupping his ass and pushing Luke flush against him.

Luke gasps, hands scrambling to try to find purchase and only slipping on the sheer material of Din’s shirt. His mouth suddenly feels drier than the deserts of Tatooine.

He tries to keep up his teasing confidence from before, but his words are shaking as he murmurs, “Oh. _That_ dance.”

“Mhm,” Din rumbles, still peppering too-light kisses along Luke’s jaw and down his neck. He finds the soft spot behind Luke’s ear and suckles on it, Luke’s knees instantly buckling almost on reflex at this point, causing him to lean all his weight onto Din. Din supports him easily. His hands creep up Luke’s back, fingers playing where the hem of his shirt is starting to become untucked from his pants.

Luke shivers, fingers clutching Din’s shoulders as Din continues his careful ministrations, layering butterfly pecks with hot, open-mouthed kisses all along his neck and down to his collarbones. Luke’s shirt is still unbuttoned scandalously low, giving Din free access to most of his chest.

Luke whimpers as his tongue flickers over a sensitive nipple and his legs were seriously going to give out soon if Din kept teasing him like this.

He says as much, words stuttering and interspersed with tiny moans as Din continues giving him his undivided attention. Luke can feel Din smiling against the crook of his neck.

Din bends down, hands wrapping around the backs of Luke’s thighs and lifting him cleanly up off his feet. Luke instantly wraps his legs around Din’s waist. His body shudders when he feels his back press against the cool brick wall, Din slotting himself easily between Luke’s thighs with a suggestive hip roll that elicits another whimper.

Luke’s fingers comb through Din’s mess of curls, tugging hard when he especially likes what Din does. He cups Din’s face, leading him back up so they can kiss again but also so he can earn himself a break from the wickedness of Din’s tongue.

Din knows exactly what he’s doing, however, tongue licking along the seam of Luke’s lips instead. And who is he to resist? He parts his lips eagerly, Din’s tongue dipping into his mouth. He takes his time doing a careful exploration of Luke’s mouth all the while Luke hugs him closer and closer until the lines between their bodies blur and he can’t tell where he ends and Din begins.

It’s at Din’s next experimental roll of his hips that Luke pulls back, gasping out, “Bed. _Now_.”

Din doesn’t need telling twice. Luke holds on tightly as Din walks them over to the bed. He’s always loved how Din can hold him like this as if he weighs nothing. The amount of playfulness and pleasure Luke felt from being manhandled by his partner was innumerable.

Din’s impossibly gentle with him now as he lays Luke down on the mattress. It’s so soft Luke almost sinks into it a little. A surprised giggle escapes his lips as he tries to unbury himself from the layers of feathers and foam.

“I don’t know how this is going to work –” Luke starts to tease but his words promptly dry up as he watches Din peel off his shirt. He does it slowly knowing that Luke is watching; muscles flexing and shifting beautifully as he glides the sheer material up over his head. His cheeks are dusted pink as he lets the shirt drop unceremoniously onto the floor.

Luke licks his lips, eyes trailing up and down Din’s bare chest. Din has lived a dangerous life having worked as a bodyguard for well over ten years and doing martial arts before that. His tanned skin is mottled by white starburst scars and pink lines ranging from finger-thick to as thin as a cotton thread. There’s the stray bullet wound just below his left collarbone and the thick pink line cutting along his shoulder where he’d apparently been nicked by a flying dagger. They look as painful as they do beautiful to Luke. Even more so now with Din standing before him with a rim of moonlight creating a halo about his dark head of curls.

Luke sits up on his elbows, just taking in the sight of his husband standing there, bare and vulnerable and so damn _beautiful._

He crooks a finger at Din with a quirk to his lips.

Din crawls onto the mattress, swinging his leg over Luke’s hips to straddle him. Luke sits up all the way, his hands immediately finding the warm skin of Din’s chest. Din’s always burned hotter than a furnace even in the dead of summer. He flinches slightly at how cold Luke’s hands are against his heated skin but when Luke makes to pull them away, he clasps Luke’s wrists, keeping them there.

Lips curling in a pleased smirk, Luke closes the distance between them, kissing Din soundly on the mouth. He quickly moves on to the corner of Din’s lips, his cheeks, his forehead, the bridge of his nose.

Din chuckles softly under Luke’s gentle devotion. His hands let go of Luke’s wrists, instead carding through Luke’s hair and pushing his bangs back so he can rest their foreheads together.

Luke hums, hands caressing Din’s chest and causing him to shiver as he leaves icy trails behind with his fingers. Din shifts in his lap, Luke biting back a moan at the accidental pressure.

“Din,” he whispers, words shaky as he tries to gather his wits about him. “How far do you want to go?”

Din considers the question carefully, Luke waiting patiently. His fingers absentmindedly smooth out Din’s moustache while he waits.

He pauses his movements however when Din finally speaks.

“I…” Din coughs, clearing his throat as his eyes dart nervously between Luke and the bedsheets. The confidence from just moments ago has shrunk under the weight of Luke’s question. However, they both know it’s an important question that needs careful consideration and a truthful answer.

“I’d like to try a little more than our usual,” Din finally admits, voice rasping.

Luke purses his lips, casting his thoughts back for a moment. “Like, New Year’s Eve level of more or my thirtieth birthday level?”

Din’s embarrassed flush deepens at the prompts of some of their more intimate moments together. Luke knows how much Din tends to struggle to put what he’s thinking into words. Trying to get him to say exactly what he wants, especially in bed, was like trying to have a conversation underwater. The words bubble and burst before they’ve even left his lips, making him flustered and oftentimes frustrated with himself.

Over the course of their relationship, Din’s gotten a little better about voicing his wants but there were still times like these where Luke would need to help him a little. Giving him things to choose from or use as references usually helped.

He can see the relief run through Din now as he whispers, “Birthday.”

Luke’s ears burn as the memories from the night of his thirtieth birthday unfurl in his mind. Memories of tangled limbs, of stuttering breaths and quaking muscles. Of smothered moans and Din’s name repeated again and again like a prayer.

“Ah…” Luke says for lack of better words.

Din nods, nuzzling his nose with Luke’s. His confidence is coming back now if the smug tilt to his lips is anything to go by. “That okay?”

“More than,” Luke croaks.

“Good,” Din whispers. His hands cup Luke’s face, bringing him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. As Din licks into Luke’s mouth his hands trail lower and lower until they reach the still fastened buttons of Luke’s shirt. He undoes them deftly without having to look, taking Luke apart with his tongue alone. His stubble scratches pleasantly along Luke’s jaw, making the skin hyper-sensitive as Din’s lips begin their journey down his neck and to his chest.

He nibbles softly at Luke’s protruding collarbones, starting to leave red and pink marks behind the more attention he lathers Luke with.

Luke hums in pleasure, fingers tangling in Din’s hair as his own lips pepper light kisses to Din’s temple. When he takes Din’s earlobe between his teeth and gives it a tentative tug, Din’s entire body shudders. A shaky breath escapes Din’s lips, blowing a puff of cool air on Luke’s heated skin.

He grins around where he’s still got Din’s earlobe held captive, sucking on it now as he rolls his hips up against Din’s.

There’s another shaky gasp, a low moan, Din’s hands resting firmly on Luke’s hips if only to help center himself.

Luke uses the tip of his tongue to circle the shell of Din’s ear, whispering sweet words that contrast entirely with how hard he tugs on Din’s hair to angle his head better. Din’s going crazy for it, loving the mix of hot and cold, sweet and spicy. He’s a trembling mess by the time Luke starts on his belt buckle.

Reminded of the task he’d forgotten, Din makes quick work of the rest of Luke’s shirt with shaking hands, helping him shuck out of the sleeves and tossing it somewhere behind them.

He presses gently on Luke’s chest, indicating for him to lie down. Luke does so without question, Din pulling the nearest pillow down so Luke can rest his head on it. It’s such a simple thing to do and yet it leaves Luke’s entire chest fluttering with fondness. He makes a grabbing motion with his hands much like Grogu does when he wants to be picked up and Din chuckles. He closes the distance between them as he settles all of his weight on Luke.

Din’s all broad shoulders and defined muscle while Luke is more soft edges and delicate bones. He loves feeling Din’s weight on him, the feeling of being pinned to the mattress beneath this man who could so easily turn against him but chooses not to. Instead, Din intertwines his fingers with Luke’s, pressing their hands into the mattress as he rolls his hips down teasingly.

Luke's hips buck, chasing the friction he desires. Din doesn’t give it to him yet, though. He’s always liked dragging out these moments together, taking Luke apart slowly until he’s left begging for Din to please, _please keep going._

“Din,” Luke whimpers. He tilts his gaze down, watching as Din kisses lower and lower, teasing tongue flickering along the soft planes of Luke’s stomach. He catches Luke’s eye, holding his gaze dead-on as he licks a stripe from Luke’s navel all the way back up to his collarbones.

Luke's head falls back against the pillow with a groan. “Oh, dear god…”

“Is now a good time to be praying?” Din teases. He slots his thigh between Luke’s, giving him the barest promise of fiction as he continues to look down at Luke serenely as if he wasn’t pulling him apart at the seams.

“The only prayer I’ll be saying is your name,” Luke whispers, brushing back a stray curl from Din’s forehead.

Din’s eyes widen slightly. His breath falters and without warning, he grinds down hard against Luke.

Luke yelps, fingernails digging into the flesh of Din’s shoulders.

Din does it again and again, Luke trembling and gasping at the delicious friction he’s finally been gifted only for Din to suddenly stop.

He pulls back, eyes darker than black coffee as he rasps, “Aren’t you going to pray, _mi amor_?”

Luke shivers again. He’s always loved it when Din uses Spanish. The way his tongue rolled out the words so easily, making them sound like the sweetest of dreams and promises.

Luke swallows thickly, mumbling, “Not while we’re still wearing pants we’re not,” his impatient fingers already reaching for his belt. Din sits back, giving them both enough space to wriggle out of their slacks so they’re left in nothing but their boxer briefs.

Luke’s hands wrap around Din’s waist, gently guiding him down so he’s laying on Luke once more, bodies perfectly aligned, heated skin meeting heated skin.

“Luke,” Din whispers, the word shaking only a little bit as Luke’s fingers play with the elastic of his briefs.

“Yes?” Luke asks oh so innocently.

Din’s jaw works soundlessly. His words fail him. Butting Luke’s forehead with his own in slight frustration, Din releases a low growl.

Luke’s hands leave Din’s waist, cupping his face again. He pushes Din back just far enough so he can read his expression clearly in the shimmering white glow of the moonlight.

“Hey, it’s okay. Take your time.”

Din shakes his head. “Sorry,” he murmurs. “I just want this to be good for you. For us.”

“It already is,” Luke assures him in a gentle whisper. “You want to know why?”

Din gives a half-shrug in question.

“Because I’m here with you,” Luke continues. “And that’s all I need.”

He presses a chaste kiss to Din’s forehead, fingers gently combing back his wayward curls.

Luke can feel Din shivering above him. His ribcage rattles as he attempts to release all of his tension in one big gust of air. He ends up blowing Luke’s bangs back much to Luke’s amusement though he holds back his giggle.

Din closes his eyes a moment and when he opens them again there’s an assuredness floating in those rich, soulful brown eyes of his that manages to steal Luke’s breath away.

“I want you to say my name,” Din whispers, quiet but firm.

Luke nods and Din soars down to capture Luke’s lips with his own. They exchange languid kisses, tongues intertwining and a pleased hum rumbling through Din’s chest.

He gives a deliberate roll of his hips, pulling back to allow Luke’s lips to be free to form the sounds of his name.

Din’s mouth presses hot and heavy to Luke’s neck as he continues to grind down on him, slow and sensual at first.

Luke breathes out a soft, barely audible, “Din…”

“Again,” Din growls against his throat.

“D-Din,” Luke stammers, again and again, louder and louder, his eyes clenching shut and hands burying deep in Din’s hair as he speeds up the delicious roll of his hips against Luke’s.

Din’s hand presses to the dip of Luke’s spine, Luke arching his back in ecstasy. A callused palm runs up Luke’s thigh, Luke instinctively parting his legs wider as Din pounds him into the mattress. With shaking hands, Luke’s fingers find the elastic of Din’s briefs. He waits for Din to nod before dipping his fingers beneath the thin material, kneading the soft flesh there and pressing up against Din in search of release.

 _“Quiero escucharte gritar,”_ Din growls into Luke’s ear.

“Din, Din, _Din –_ ” Luke gasps. He can feel himself beginning to peak, hiding his face in the crook of Din’s neck.

Fingers tangle in Luke’s hair, pulling him back so he’s nose-to-nose with Din.

 _“No te escondas de mi,_ ” Din commands, soft but firm.

Luke nods and with one final thrust of Din’s hips he’s gone, crying out, “Din!”

He sees nothing but stars. Stars and warm brown eyes that hold nothing short of pure devotion.

Din’s laying gentle kisses along his hairline as he slowly comes down from his high, combing back Luke’s sweat-soaked bangs and murmuring sweet words in Spanish.

When Luke’s vision finally comes back into focus its to see Din smiling down at him tenderly.

“Hi,” Din whispers.

“Hey,” Luke rasps, cupping Din’s face in his hands. His fingers run along his stubble, smoothing out his moustache for him.

Din rolls off of Luke so they’re lying on their sides, legs still tangled, holding one another close.

Luke tucks himself against Din’s chest, savouring the sound of Din’s heartbeat slowing into a steady, lulling rhythm.

“You okay?” Din asks, quiet, a little hesitant.

Luke looks up at him. He has nothing but pure adoration to give him. “More than. You?”

Din chuckles. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

“Good,” Luke says and with new-found energy, he flips Din onto his back, now the one straddling his hips.

Din blinks up at him in surprise, but he doesn’t object. His hands run up Luke’s thighs in gentle, soothing motions, brown eyes framed by thick lashes that flutter as Luke bends down to nip at Din’s neck.

Din shudders, hands balling into fists as Luke continues to nibble and bite all along the tanned column of his neck.

“L-Luke,” Din stammers, swallowing thickly. “You don’t have to –”

“I know,” Luke whispers. He tugs at Din’s earlobe again, grinning as he rasps, “I want to.”

Din doesn’t object, nodding as he lets Luke get back to work.

Luke loves the little sounds Din elicits as he methodically works his way around Din's neck, sucking on his pulse point and teething at the strong defined muscles in the crook of his neck. Din squirms underneath him, letting out soft whimpers as Luke continues to teeth his neck while tugging on his hair, guiding his head to tilt one way then the other for better access.

By the time Luke’s done with him Din’s neck is mottled with pink and purple bruises. Luke surveys his handiwork with a smirk while Din catches his breath. Once he’s finally come to he sends Luke a pointed look.

“I don’t want to have to wear turtlenecks in Spring,” he grumbles.

“We have a whole week to ourselves,” Luke argues. He flops back onto his side, gathering Din in his arms. Din wraps his arm around Luke’s waist, resting his head right above Luke’s heartbeat.

“I suppose…” Din mumbles though he sounds more pleased than put out at the reminder.

They lay there, heated skin cooling, heartbeats slowing. Luke should probably change into something clean, but he doesn’t want to get up, his body languid and slow to react now as the events of the day catch up with them.

“We’re married,” Luke whispers in awe.

Din hums the affirmative, kissing Luke’s chest.

“Luke Djarin. It really does have a nice ring to it.”

Din angles his head so he can meet Luke’s gaze. “You’re okay with not being a Skywalker anymore?”

“Yeah,” Luke says instantly. “It was nice, but I think it’s served its purpose. Besides I can’t be the only one in our little clan who doesn’t have the Djarin surname.”

Din rolls his eyes with a grumble. It’s an inside joke. Luke had overheard Din calling their family a clan one time to Grogu and now he always used it to tease Din. But he really did like the idea of the three of them being their own little clan. A family that looks out for one another, trusts one another, loves one another unconditionally.

“Well then,” Din says, sitting up on his elbows so he can nuzzle Luke’s nose with his. “Welcome to the Djarin Clan, husband.”

“What’s husband in ASL?” Luke asks.

Din sits up properly, demonstrating the new word. He places his right hand to his forehead, his left hand in front of his body with the palm facing upwards. His right hand moves down to cup the awaiting palm of his left hand.

Luke follows the motion, Din nodding his approval when he gets it right.

“Would you be able to include it in my sign name?” Luke asks. A sign name is a special sign that is used to uniquely identify a person, usually given to them by someone in the deaf or ASL community. As Luke had started to master the new language to communicate better with Grogu, Din and Grogu had decided to give him his own sign name.

“Would you want me to?” Din asks now.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Luke says with a shrug and a sly grin.

Din repeats the sign for husband. He then extends the fingers of his right hand, moving his forearm into an arc indicating the sky. His fingers then do a small walk back down again.

“Like that?” Din asks.

Luke nods, grinning. “Yeah. I like it.”

Din settles down again, using Luke’s chest as a pillow. “Me too.”

They’re just on the cusp of sleep when Luke whispers, “I love you, Din.”

Din hums, his hold on Luke’s waist tightening. “I love you too.”

“Now and forever?”

Din chuckles. “Yes. Now and forever.”

“Good,” Luke says, unable to pull back his pleased grin.

As they finally fall into the land of sleep, Luke’s final thought is that he can’t wait to wake up beside his husband and get to do this all again for the rest of their lives.

*

**thenamesluke**  
@djarinclanof3

Kindergarten teacher by day, Jedi Knight by night  
202 Following 876,3K Followers

**TWEETS**

**thenamesluke** @djarinclanof3  
Yeah, we got hitched, keep scrolling

[image of Luke kissing Din on the cheek, both sporting horrible bedhead. They're holding up their left hands, matching golden wedding bands glittering in the early morning sunlight]

_______

**shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@fennecshand PAY UP BITCH

 **fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@caradunetrooper or I could just kill you in your sleep

 **shocktrooper** @caradunetrooper  
@fennecshand won’t happen and even if it did my wife would avenge me

 **fennectheshard** @fennecshand  
@caradunetrooper fair enough will pay you next time I see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Aaaah this has been so much fun to write, hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Din and Luke's wedding suits are based off [this lovely couple's!](https://www.dianasabb.com/aleks-rafael/) And of course Luke's [strange but stylish shoes.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/87/d9/c2/87d9c2dce124c5387bf96e7c063f327f.jpg)
> 
> [Here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b1/e6/39/b1e639d30f631f4797c81d5e8d1d1b79.jpg) is Fennec's dress. [ This](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/26/40/4d/26404df339cbbb20f5551e4913396ad7.jpg) is Ahsoka's and [here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2a/a3/ea/2aa3ea0e920297e30402a439a9a141fe.jpg) is Aurora's.
> 
> Cobb's is again based off outfits worn by Lil Nas X [here](https://assets.teenvogue.com/photos/5cf17d73050ce5f2106f2fbb/master/w_1600%2Cc_limit/TeenVogue_LilNas__-104_.jpg) and [here](https://assets.teenvogue.com/photos/5cf17d738b5101f37ff80934/master/w_1600%2Cc_limit/TeenVogue_LilNas__-7.jpg). Here's Threepio's [gold brocade suit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/82/59/9e/82599e4dde0798106159888360566df8.jpg) and [this](https://cdn77.gemgrace.com/25850-thickbox_default/silver-lace-midi-party-wedding-guest-dress-for-fall-weddings-with-sleeves.jpg) is Padmé dress!
> 
> (*cough* I might have edited together a few bachata dance videos together to create Din and Luke's wedding dance to their chosen song [if you'd like to watch it](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xwSoJY0U222_89nTMTFbXKIpvLFY7Qsn/view?usp=sharing) *cough cough*) 
> 
> Also! Feel free to send me prompts if you'd like to see more of DIn and Luke and their friends in this universe! I've grown rather fond of it so I'm always open to some suggestions! You can find me on Tumblr @subtlehysteria ^.^
> 
>   
> **SPANISH TRANSLATION**
> 
> No me vas a desmayar, ¿verdad? – You are not going to faint on me, are you?
> 
> Intentaré darte una advertencia si lo hago – I’ll try give you a warning if I do
> 
> Quiero escucharte gritar – I want to hear you scream 
> 
> No te escondas de mi – Do not hide from me
> 
> (I don't speak Spanish so if I've gotten something wrong please feel free to correct me!)

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on Tumblr [@subtlehysteria](https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
